Fate
by JessCM09
Summary: 6 months into marriage and things are going well for Jane, Maura and their daughter Amelia. Follow the Rizzoli/Isles family as they navigate their life together, meeting some obstacles along the way. Story number 3 in my little 'Fate' series
1. Chapter 1

**Well you all have been asking for it, so here it is; the third installment in my 'Fate' series. I've got a few plans up my sleeve and I really hope you all will enjoy it!**

 **This chapter involves a little storyline from the show that I think you'll recognize, and it's one that will continue on in a later chapter!**

 **Thanks so much in advance for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 1- Six Months In**

"I hate that second grade class," Jane groaned as she flopped, fully clothed, onto her bed next to Maura who had just pulled on her pajamas a few minutes earlier. "They are full of germs! Like seriously they need to teach them to wash their hands or something Maura! This is Mia's 2nd cold this year and it was way worse than the last one. I don't think I will be able to handle another one."

"They're 7 and 8 year olds Jane," Maura laughed. "It doesn't matter if you teach them to wash their hands properly, they touch everything and they have a tendency to sneeze without covering their mouths properly as well. It's likely Amelia will suffer a few more colds before the end of the school year," she explained. "But she seems to be on the mend now."

"I didn't think her fever was ever going to break," Jane sighed as Maura's fingers worked their way into her hair. "She's been so stuffed up and exhausted and just so not herself. I hate seeing her so sick," she sounded sad. "I just want to make her feel better."

"She'll be back to herself in a few days," Maura smiled, finding it sweet how caring and attentive Jane had been to the 6 year old all week. "We should probably keep her home again tomorrow but she should be able to return to school after that. Just one more day of Angela's chicken noodle soup and cuddles and she'll be better," she laughed. "You know she has you and your mother wrapped around her little finger."

"Hey it's not our fault," Jane exclaimed, though her eyes were closed, soothed by Maura playing with her hair. "How are we supposed to say no to her when she's all sick and sad?" She asked, having been talked into an extra story at bedtime almost every day that week. "I just want to see her happy again."

"I know you do," Maura nodded, leaning down and placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "You are a wonderful Mother Jane. Amelia is lucky to have you."

"Yeah?" Jane opened one eye to look up at her wife. "You don't think I let her get away with too much?"

"Of course you do," Maura laughed as Jane immediately pouted. "But you're learning," she added with a kiss on Jane's nose. "And I'm confident you'll get better with time, Amelia's just hard to say no to."

"You're telling me," Jane sighed. "And she's learning fast. She totally knows she can get away with more with me," she continued. "And I just don't know how I'm supposed to resist when she's looking at me with those big eyes and that cute little pout she gets when she really wants something."

"Oh the pout will get old," Maura continued to laugh, her hands suddenly leaving Jane's hair as she crawled over so she could straddle Jane's waist. "Don't worry Jane. You're doing a great job with Amelia."

"How great?" Jane opened her eyes, smiling as Maura's grin turned mischievous; another look that Jane had a difficult time resisting.

"Just the greatest," Maura replied, leaning down and kissing the brunette. "In fact that's not the only thing you've been great at," she pulled away, receiving a raised eyebrow from her wife whose eyes looked darker than usual. "You've also been a wonderful wife. In fact I think I'd like to show you just how wonderful you've been."

"Oh you would huh?" Jane smirked. "Well who am I to argue with that?"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane was on cloud nine. For the last 6 months the Detective felt like her life had never been better. She had heard from countless people that the first year of marriage could be tough, but so far she couldn't help but think that, that was the furthest thing from the truth, as married life with Maura and Amelia was a dream come true. Sure, things weren't always perfect, they argued about silly things and got on each other's nerves constantly, but at the end of the day Jane was able to call Maura her wife and Amelia her daughter and that was enough for her.

Just like life at home, things at work had also been going well as she, Frost, Korsak and Maura seemed to close case after case as if nothing could stop them.

"What do we have boys?" Jane called as she helped Maura down the slight slope of the dirt path that led to their current crime scene.

"Boys?" Frost scoffed. "I think you mean men," he flipped up the collar of his jacket. "The boys are over there," he pointed to where Frankie and another officer were guarding the perimeter.

"All right, _men_ ," Jane rolled her eyes. "What do we have?"

"Her name's Celia Grant," Frost replied, reading through his notes. "Hiker found her here first thing this morning. She had her purse on her. I.D. was in there. She's 28 years old and she lives about 5 minutes from here. How's Mia?"

"She's feeling better," Maura smiled as she pulled on her gloves, placing her bag on the ground beside the victim so she could start her examination. "She's not exactly dressed for a hike is she?"

"Definitely not," Korsak shook her head. "There looks to be some drag marks over there," he pointed out. "But we haven't found any tire tracks near by. Whoever did this must have parked far enough away and carried her out."

"Which means they would have needed to be out here while it was still dark," Jane added. "And our killer would need to be relatively fit. She must weigh at least 120."

"Just about," Frost nodded. "Think you can give us a time of death doc?"

"Based on rigor I would say she's been dead at least 12 hours," Maura replied, her attention still on Celia's body.

"Which means she was definitely dead when she was brought out here," Jane nodded, looking at their surroundings. "Any guesses as to cause of death?" She asked with a smirk, knowing Maura hated when she was asked to guess; something Jane just couldn't resist doing.

"I don't see any obvious cause at the moment," Maura glared at her wife, while both Korsak and Frost hid their snickers. "You will have to wait for the autopsy for an answer, but there is some odd bruising around her wrists. It's possible her wrists were bound at some point. Do we know how long she's been missing?"

"A report was filed yesterday morning by her parents," Korsak was the one to reply. "They had been trying to get a hold of her and got worried when she never called back. They went to her apartment and she wasn't there either but her car was," he explained. "It appeared that she had been taken while getting out of her car."

"Any surveillance footage?" Jane asked.

"Cameras at the apartment were broken," Frost answered.

"Of course," Jane sighed. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Don't have a lot to go on."

"Well we'll have more as soon as I finish," Maura stood up, pulling her gloves off and placing her things back in her case. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll come see you as soon as I'm back at the precinct Dr. Isles," Jane smiled, giving her wife a wink. "Try not to miss me too much."

"It will be difficult," Maura tried not to roll her eyes. "But I'll do my best."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura never thought marriage would change her. She never imagined marrying Jane could change the way she lived her life, or the way she worked; and yet it did. Not only was Maura's home life better than she ever imagined possible, but she was feeling like she was connecting with people at work better than she ever used to and for reasons she couldn't quite explain, it was helping her do her job even better than she already did.

"We're going to find out who did this to you Celia," Maura whispered as she recovered Celia's body, having just finished her autopsy. "We're a great team and we'll find whoever did this to you."

"You know most people would find it strange that you're talking to a dead person," Jane startled the blonde as she made a quiet entrance. "But as your wife I must admit I find it kind of sweet," she smirked. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," Maura nodded, reassuring her wife with a small smile. "I was just assuring Celia that we would find who did this to her," she explained, knowing Jane would understand.

"Of course we will," Jane nodded, moving closer to her wife, but resisting the urge to reach out for her. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I did. I found a cause of death," Maura replied, gesturing for Jane to come closer to look at the files she had completed. "It appears that Celia was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Jane sounded surprised. "Really. That…that doesn't make any sense," she shook her head, suddenly confused. "I mean what kind of killer kidnaps someone and bounds them by the wrists only to poison them? I mean usually this stuff is about the torture but poison would mean a fast death."

"That's true," Maura nodded her agreement. "But choosing poison as a weapon tells us a lot about our killer," she added. "I mean we know he has to be physically strong to have carried Celia out to where he left her, but you're right, poison is a fast killer. It's also clean and doesn't really require a lot of effort. I would guess our killer hasn't done this before."

"But if that's true don't you think we would have found more clues?" Jane countered. "Tire tracks, fingerprints, footprints or at least a hair?"

"I thought about that," Maura replied. "And that's where I think the poison is also telling," she said. "It's possible that our killer is obsessed with cleanliness, which is why he was able to erase all traces of evidence."

"Like OCD?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a theory," Maura shrugged.

"Sounds kind of like a guess to me," Jane laughed just as the morgue doors opened.

"Hey Dr. Isles we've got another one for you," the man wheeling a body in, greeted.

"Thank you Tim," Maura nodded, taking the file from the young man and giving it a glance over before opening up the body bag to get a look at the body just as Jane came over and Tim left.

"What happened to him?" Jane asked as she took a look at the man lying on the stretcher.

"Possible heart attack," Maura replied, having read it in the file. "But he looks so young. And he's so handsome. What a shame."

"He's so handsome, what a shame?" Jane scoffed. "So what if he was a dog it would be fine that he died?"

"Well of course not Jane," Maura scolded. "That wasn't what I meant. It's just that…"

"Uh Maur," Jane interrupted, pointing towards the body bag, which had suddenly tented up. "He's…" she froze as Maura quickly moved her hand into the bag.

"His penis has a pulse!" Maura exclaimed, shocking Jane, who took a moment to realize what this meant. "He's alive!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Okay so explain to me how a Medical Examiner ends up saving a man's life," Angela said later that night as she handed both Jane and Maura a beer, before taking a seat in the chair across from them in the family room; Amelia sitting on Maura's lap.

"Well apparently our dead guy wasn't as dead as he appeared," Jane was the one to answer, glad that Amelia seemed unfazed by this response. "Once Maura figured that out she just flew into action. She knew exactly what to do and she saved him. You should have seen it! It was amazing! Mommy's a hero Mia."

"Wow," Amelia smiled, turning in Maura's lap so she could look up at the older blonde. "You're a hero Mommy!" She beamed wrapping her arms around Maura's neck.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your Mama," Maura was actually blushing. "She was a big help."

"Then Mama's a hero too!" Amelia grinned, jumping from Maura's lap to Jane's, immediately throwing her arms around the brunette, who luckily managed to catch her with a laugh.

"Thanks Bug," Jane placed a kiss on the little blonde's head.

"I am just so proud of both of you," Angela looked thrilled as she watched the little family from across the room. "You saved a life! That is a big deal! And it must be quite a change from what you're used to."

"I must admit it was a rather nice change," Maura nodded. "I mean I can't imagine doing it every day, but it did give me quite the rush."

"Yeah I gotta say it feels pretty good," Jane agreed, grinning at her wife. "I mean I know we didn't get very far on our case today, but I feel like we accomplished something great. Almost makes up for our lack of progress elsewhere."

"We'll solve the case Jane," Maura assured her, reaching out for the brunette's hand. "We always do. We make a great team."

"Yes. We do," Jane smiled, nodding. "The best."


	2. Jealous

**So obviously I'm bringing Dennis Rockmond into this story because I've always enjoyed that storyline in the show and I wanted to try and give it my own little twist! Hope you all will enjoy! Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 2- Jealous**

"So I found something interesting about Celia Grant," Jane announced as she let herself into Maura's office later the next day, startling the Medical Examiner who was working at her desk. "Apparently she had an abortion like five years ago," she said, handing Maura a file of everything they had found on the young woman. "She was studying law at BCU and graduated in the spring of that year. A couple months later she has an abortion at a local clinic not too far from here."

"Was she dating anyone at that time?" Maura asked, leafing through the information.

"Frost is combing through social media and all her emails from back then but so far we can't find any indication of a relationship," Jane replied, dropping into one of the uncomfortable chairs that Maura had on the other side of her desk. "I mean I know it's unlikely this abortion has anything to do with Celia's murder but it's the only thing we've got on her that stands out at all. I mean this girl was squeaky clean," she sighed. "I just can't understand why someone would want her dead."

"Jane did you see the date on this medical file? The exact date?" Maura asked, sounded rather alarmed.

"I saw the year," Jane shrugged, looking up to see her wife giving her a rather stern look. "Why? What is it?"

"Jane, Celia's abortion was _exactly_ five years ago," Maura said, standing up and moving around the desk to show the brunette the file herself. "Five years ago from the day she died," she said pointing to the date. "That can't be a coincidence."

"No, it can't," Jane shook her head, taking the file. "We need to figure out who the father of this child was."

"Well if she wasn't dating anyone that could be a rather difficult task," Maura pointed out. "I mean it could be anyone," she said just as her desk phone began ringing. "Dr. Isles," she answered, listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh...yes. Yes, I'll be right up," she said before hanging up and turning towards Jane. "Apparently there's someone asking for me upstairs. I'll need to go up and see."

"I'll come with you," Jane nodded, curious as to who was visiting and needing to head back upstairs to talk to Frost anyways.

Having no idea who would be coming to see her, but thinking of Cailin or Hope, Maura headed to the elevators with her wife, the couple still talking about Celia as they made it to the main floor, the elevator doors opening to reveal a familiar looking man waiting for them near the front desk.

"Is that…" Jane started to ask.

"Oh Jane it's…" Maura began at the same time, both cut off as the man quickly approached.

"Dr. Maura Isles," his voice boomed, immediately opening up his arms and giving the Medical Examiner a hug. "The woman who saved my life," he was beaming when he pulled away. "Dennis Rockmond," he then held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you…while I'm conscious I mean. I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh that's really not necessary," Maura took a step back, wanting to create some space since she could see the look on Jane's face. "It's nice to see you doing so well though," she smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"Great thanks to you," Dennis' grin was big. "Honestly I feel like you gave me a second chance at life. Thank God I was brought to you."

"Oh well I just…I was just doing my job," Maura blushed, always modest, wanting the attention off herself as she turned toward her wife. "This is Detective Rizzoli. She was with me that day as well."

"Oh of course," Dennis was still smiling. "Thank you so much Detective," he moved to hug her as well, though Jane was quick to react as she immediately dodged the man's arms.

"Oh uh I'm not really a hugger and it was nothing really," Jane brushed it off. "I just did what Dr. Isles here told me to do," she said, giving her wife a rather forced looking smile. "I'm glad you're all right though."

"I'm great actually," Dennis replied. "And I don't want to keep you two from your work. I just had to come down and meet you," his attention was on Maura, as Jane resisted the urge to take her wife into her arms, having to remind herself they were at work as she caught the look in Dennis' eyes. "I just had to thank you."

"Well I'm glad we could meet," Maura nodded, moving closer to Jane. "And you're welcome of course. But we really should get back to work."

Saying their goodbyes, Jane and Maura got into the elevator, smiling and waving to Dennis until the elevator doors finally closed.

"I do not like that man," Jane was immediately grumpy, dropping her arm to her side. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Oh Jane he was just grateful is all," Maura replied, reaching out for the taller woman's arm, holding on while they were still granted the privacy. "He was just being nice honey. He's just happy. There's no need for that look on your face," she kissed the brunette's cheek. "Besides. He's really not my type."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Since they were still searching for the father of Celia's baby, Jane, Frost and Korsak were working late meaning Maura was heading home by herself that night, glad she would be able to eat dinner with her daughter and Mother in law. Though she wished she had her wife by her side, Maura was always happy to get home early as she knew it always thrilled Amelia, who was being particularly clingy this week since she was just getting over her cold.

"Mommy!" Amelia ran towards the door as soon as she heard it open, beaming as she caught sight of her Mother. "You're home!"

"I'm home," Maura grinned, catching the little blonde and immediately lifting her up into her arms, loving the way little arms wrapped tightly around her neck. "And you are looking much better today Little Girl. How do you feel?"

"I feel lots better Mommy," Amelia replied, sounding like she was back to her normal, happy-go-lucky self. "Where's Mama?" She then asked, looking behind Maura as if the brunette was hiding from her.

"Mama is working with Uncle Frost and Uncle Korsak," Maura said, kissing the little girl's head before placing her back down on the ground. "They have lots to do so they have to stay late but she'll be home as soon as she can. And she'll make sure to come give you your bedtime kisses no matter what time it is."

"Okay," Amelia nodded, looking slightly disappointed as she took Maura's hand, her mood brightening again very suddenly. "Me and Nona were waiting for you! We made dinner!" She remembered.

"Oh you did? And what did you make?" Maura asked, allowing Amelia to lead her towards the kitchen where Angela was still puttering about. "Hello Angela."

"Hi Maura," Angela greeted her daughter in law with a smile. "Janie's not with you?" She asked, as Maura simply shook her head in reply. "Well we'll keep a plate warm for her. Mia did you tell your Mom what we made for her?"

"We made ravioli from scratch," Amelia replied rather proudly. "Nona let me fill them with cheese and meet."

"Oh wow that sounds wonderful," Maura grinned, lifting Amelia up onto one of the island stools since Angela had set their plates there. "And it smells good too. Thank you so much Angela. And thank you for helping Baby Girl."

"You're welcome Mommy," Amelia smiled. "Nona says you and Mama deserve real good meals because you guys work hard and help lots of people."

"Oh well that's very sweet of both of you," Maura said, looking up and giving Angela an appreciative smile.

"Well dig in, we don't want it to get cold!" Angela quickly insisted, once Amelia and Maura's plates were filled, eventually moving to take a seat on Amelia's other side. "I don't want you to worry about anything else after dinner either Maura. You just spend some time with Mia, I'll take care of everything else."

"Angela that's really not necessary," Maura replied, receiving a stern look from the older woman. "You're really too good to us."

"Oh please that's what Nona's are for," Angela brushed it off. "Plus you deserve some time with your daughter now that she's feeling better."

"We can play with my Lego and read more of our book," Amelia smiled up at Maura.

"You know what? I think that sounds perfect," Maura agreed, running her hand over Amelia's head. "Let's eat first though."

With something to look forward to, Amelia, Maura and Angela ate dinner as Amelia told the older women about her day at school and catching them up on everything she missed out on when she was home sick. Maura enjoyed listening to the way Amelia told stories, loving the fact that she often sounded like Jane when she got overly excited.

As soon as dinner was done, Amelia was pulling Maura from the kitchen, the pair sitting down on the family room floor where Amelia scattered her Lego and they immediately began building. They laughed and created a city of their own, Maura loving every minute they were getting to spend together until she noticed the time, realizing she needed to get Amelia upstairs and into the bath so they could get ready for bed.

"I wish Mama was here," Amelia said as she allowed Maura to tuck her into bed later that night. "She loves story time. She'll be sad she missed it."

"You're right she will be sad," Maura nodded, kissing the top of the little blonde's head as she grabbed their book from the bedside table and made herself comfortable. "But you can fill her in on everything she missed."

"That wont' be necessary," Jane called from the doorway, surprising both blondes.

"Mama!" Amelia beamed, holding out her arms for the brunette.

"Hey there Little Bug," Jane grinned, hugging Amelia and giving Maura a quick kiss before taking her spot on the six year old's other side. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're just in time Mama," Amelia said, tucking herself into Jane's side before reaching out to take one of Maura's hands.

"Would you like to read tonight Mama?" Maura asked, knowing the brunette was probably exhausted and starving, but understanding that she wouldn't miss out on this time for anything.

"Actually I think I'd rather listen tonight," Jane shook her head, wrapping an arm around Amelia. "I like listening to you read."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

After getting Amelia to sleep, Jane didn't want to talk about work, so it wasn't until the next morning that Maura learned that they still didn't have any idea who had killed Celia Grant. Seeing that her wife was frustrated, Maura did her best to cheer the brunette up, making her, her favourite breakfast and not even arguing with her about who would drive.

Maura made her way down to the morgue once they arrived at BPD, having some paperwork to finish up, with a plan to join Jane, Frost and Korsak later in the day to see if she could at least help with some searches. Since she had quite a bit to do, the Medical Examiner set straight to work, not realizing how quickly time was passing until a knock at the door interrupted her over two hours later.

"Come in," Maura called since she had closed her office door. "Oh…hello," she greeted, surprised when Dennis Rockmond came through the door. "Mr. Rockmond, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," Dennis said, making his way over to the desk. "The guy at the front desk recognized me from yesterday so he gave me a visitor pass so I could come down," he explained. "I hope that's all right."

"Oh of course," Maura nodded, putting on her best smile even though she was slightly unsure as to why Dennis had returned. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, no not really," Dennis shook his head, taking a seat even though he hadn't been invited to do so. "I just realized after I left yesterday that I wanted to give you something," he said, pulling a gift bag out from behind his back. "To say thank you, you know."

"Oh Mr. Rockmond that's really not necessary," Maura tried to object.

"Please call me Dennis," Dennis replied. "And it would really mean a lot to me if you would accept this," he held out the bag, giving Maura a rather charming smile, his dimples out in full force.

Feeling like she had no other choice, Maura took the bag, opening it up and pulling out a sculpted hand. "Wow," Maura couldn't help but be impressed. "Did you sculpt this yourself?"

"I did," Dennis smiled. "I thought it seemed appropriate since your healing hands brought me back to life," he explained.

"Well thank you, it's very nice," Maura said, placing the hand on the corner of her desk, prompting Dennis to take a look at the photos that adorned her desk.

"Is that you and Detective Rizzoli?" Dennis eventually asked, pointing to a picture of Maura and Jane from early in their relationship.

"Yes," Maura nodded. "Jane and I are married. This is our daughter Amelia," she said, pointing to another photo.

"She looks just like you. You have a beautiful family," Dennis smiled, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes like before. "You're very lucky."

"Thank you," Maura replied, just as there was a quick knock on the door before Jane let herself in.

"Hey Maur we've got…oh," Jane cut herself off as she noticed Dennis sitting at her wife's desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt," she said, giving Maura a pointed look. "I just wanted to discuss our case."

"Of course," Maura stood up, hoping that Dennis would get the hint. "Mr. Rockmond just came to give me something to say thank you," she explained pointing to the hand on her desk. "He sculpted it himself."

"Hm. Nice," Jane barely gave the artwork a glance.

"Yes well I won't keep you from your work any longer," Dennis stood from his seat, turning his attention to Maura. "It was great to see you again Dr. Isles," he once again gave her his best smile. "Thank you again and I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"Yes thank you as well," Maura smiled, watching as the dark haired man left the office; Jane waiting a moment before moving to shut the office door.

"What the hell was he doing back here?" Jane asked as soon as she turned back towards her wife.

"I told you he wanted to bring me a gift to say thank you," Maura replied, once again pointing to the sculpture Dennis brought her. "He was just being nice. He's grateful is all," she repeated her words from the day before.

"Yeah he's grateful," Jane scoffed. "And he wants you," she rolled her eyes.

"Jane relax," Maura moved around her desk so she could stand in front of the brunette. "I told him I was married."

"Yeah and I'm sure that matters to him," Jane replied, looking a little like she was pouting.

"You know jealousy doesn't really look all that great on you," Maura chuckled reaching out and pulling Jane's crossed arms apart so she could hold her hands.

"I am not jealous," Jane shook her head, though she wouldn't look Maura in the eyes.

"Good," Maura nodded even though she didn't believe the brunette for a second. "Because you have absolutely nothing to be jealous or worried about," she assured her. "I happen to be insanely in love with my wife," she said, smiling when brown eyes finally looked up. "Now you came down to talk to me about the case?"

"Oh right," Jane suddenly remembered what she came down to see her wife about. "We've got a lead."


	3. From One Case to Another

**For some reason this story always comes so easily to me. I hope you all will enjoy where I'm going with this! I'm really excited about what's to come! Thank so much to everyone for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 3- From One Case to Another**

They had found Celia's killer, who turned out to indeed be the father of the baby she aborted. Though the case had ended rather smoothly, and exactly the way Jane had expected, she couldn't help but feel exhausted in the end, grateful to get home to her family and her bed, where both the blondes in her life slept with her that night.

Waking up the next morning, Jane couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her as Amelia lay spread out like a starfish on Maura's side of the bed; the older blonde having obviously escaped downstairs already. Chuckling at the little girl's messy hair and ability to take up half a bed despite the fact that she was so small, Jane couldn't resist reaching out for her daughter, pulling her into her arms and towards her.

"Mama?" Amelia grumbled, squinting her eyes open. "I'm sleeping."

"You are?" Jane said, feigning surprise. "But it's morning!"

"I'm still sleepy," Amelia shook her head, hiding her face in Jane's shirt while wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. "Go back to sleep Mama."

"But I'm not tired anymore," Jane laughed, poking at Amelia's sides, making the six year old squirm. "It's time to wake up little Bug!"

"Don't wanna!" Amelia giggled as Jane continued to tickle her as she attempted to get away. "Mama! Stop!"

"No way!" Jane laughed, placing kisses all over Amelia's face. "It's time to get up!" The pair continued laughing, not hearing anyone coming into the room.

"Well it looks like you two are awake," Maura eventually called out, laughing at the looks of surprise on both Jane and Amelia's faces. "I thought I was going to have to drag you two out of bed to get to school and work on time today, but apparently I was wrong. What are you two up to?"

"Mommy, Mama woke me up!" Amelia cried, wiggling away from Jane so she could hold her arms out for her blonde Mother. "I was still sleeping Mommy!"

"Oh she woke you huh?" Maura threw a wink over Amelia's shoulder at Jane as she lifted the little blonde into her arms. "Well it's probably a good thing that she did because it's time to get ready for school little girl. Breakfast is ready but you need to get yourself dressed. Would you like help this morning?"

"I can do it myself," Amelia shook her head, though her grip tightened around Maura's neck, obviously not ready to let go quite yet.

"Okay then," Maura smiled, kissing the side of her daughter's head as she decided to allow her a few extra minutes to snuggle, appreciating the moment. "And what about you miss sleepy head?" She turned to Jane with a playful grin. "You planning on getting up anytime today?"

"Hmmm, no I don't think I really want to," Jane shook her head, a smirk on her face as she flopped back down against her pillow. "We solved a case yesterday, I think we deserve a day off. I'm sure Cavanaugh would understand."

"I don't think it works that way," Maura replied, raising her eyebrow at her wife, who she had to admit, looked adorable as she pouted. "I'm afraid there's always another case to solve or paperwork to complete. You're just going to have to get up," she said. "Especially since you're setting a bad example for your daughter who is apparently falling back to sleep on my shoulder," she said, tickling Amelia's side to rouse her just as two cell phones began ringing from where they sat on their respective nightstands.

"Aw Maur you jinxed it," Jane whined, putting a hand up before Maura could begin arguing about the impossibility of jinxing something. "Rizzoli," she grabbed her phone as Maura moved to answer hers, though it was Amelia who called out an "Isles", with a grin on her face.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"So apparently one of the kids is looking at the statue at the fountain and all of a sudden sees blood dripping from it," Frost filled Jane and Maura in as they arrived at the crime scene where their 'statue victim' was currently being moved. "Kid starts freaking out until one of the teachers come over and then it's a whole scene."

"Yeah well I don't blame the kid," Jane scoffed. "I mean statue starts bleeding? I'd freak out too and I'm a lot older than those kids."

"Is that bronze?" Maura asked, as they got closer to their statue, which was still being moved.

"It sure looks like it," Korsak said as he joined the trio, coffee in hand. "Is that even possible though? I mean what are the odds our killer was able to encase their victim in bronze?" He asked just as one of the workers moving the body stumbled, dropping the statue in the process, causing it to smash.

"Apparently it's not bronze," Jane said as the four of them hurried over to the body.

"It's plaster," Maura said, quickly pulling on a pair of gloves so she could examine the body, holding in her complaints about the fact that the body was dropped, potentially ruining evidence. "Well it's a woman," she pointed out. "And she feels cold," she said as she placed a hand on the body. "She appears to be showing signs of delayed decomposition."

"So what does that mean? She was frozen?" Jane asked, kneeling down next to Maura so she could get a closer look.

"Or held in some form of cold storage," Maura replied, missing the eye roll she received from her wife. "It will be difficult for me to get an exact time of death, but the autopsy should tell us more about her. I'd like to get her back to the morgue as quickly as possible," she stood up, pulling off her gloves. "I'll see you later?"

"Let us know when you're ready for us and we'll be down," Jane nodded. "Let's figure this one out fast."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Alright, Dr. Isles what do you have for us?" Jane called as she burst into the morgue later that day, having just arrived back at BPD, finding Maura working over their body, which was no longer covered in plaster. "Looks like you've been hard at work. She's not a statue anymore."

"Yes well it wasn't really difficult to get the plaster off considering most of it broke when she was dropped," Maura replied with a raised eyebrow. "I have learned quite a bit about her, though I'm afraid it's going to be rather difficult to figure out who exactly she is."

"Care to explain?" Jane asked, coming over to stand across from her wife, who she had to admit looked rather hot in her scrubs, with her hair pulled back. "I know how much you love sharing time, doctor."

"You're right," Maura smirked. "I do. It appears our victim was held in cold storage for somewhere between 2 to 6 months," she began, reading off the findings she had recorded. "And see here," she pointed to the jugular vein. "Track marks."

"Okay so she was a druggie," Jane nodded, looking over the body. "What else?"

"She's in her fifties," Maura continued. "Since she has no hands or any signs of dental care, it will be difficult to identify her, but I can tell you she's had a child through C section delivery and her tubes have been tied for the last 30-40 years," she explained. "And I also found something pretty interesting on her feet," she said, leading Jane towards the end of the table.

"What are those?" Jane asked, leaning in to get a closer look at the marks on the soles of their victim's feet.

"Cigarette burns," Maura answered as Jane stood up to full height.

"So he was torturing her before he killed her," Jane stated.

"Exactly," Maura nodded. "Which usually indicates quite a bit of anger. And could mean that this kill was personal for the killer."

"Hey Jane," Frost arrived with a file folder in his hand. "I found something," he said, immediately handing the folder over to his partner, while turning to Maura. "I decided to do a search for like murders to see if anything came up and I found four unsolved murders of prostitutes," he explained. "None of them appear to have been held in cold storage but they were all encased in plaster and all were missing their hands."

"And they were all found in locations tracked by children," Jane added, still reading over the file. "Whoever's doing this has one hell of an ego," she shook her head, looking frustrated. "If all these victims were prostitutes it's likely that this woman is probably a prostitute too."

"That's definitely possible given everything," Maura nodded.

"You know, with a look like that," Frost nodded towards the victim, obviously referring to the white streak in her hair. "It shouldn't be too hard to find someone who knows her. You up for trip?"

"Yeah, let's go," Jane sighed, obviously wishing she could pass but knowing she needed to go. "I'll see you at home?" She turned towards her wife.

"I'll see you there," Maura nodded with a smile, reaching out and giving Jane's hand a quick squeeze. "Be safe."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Since she was finished up with her autopsy and could complete her paperwork at home, Maura was able to call Angela to tell her she would pick Amelia up from school; surprising the six year old who was delighted to see her Mother when she made her way outside the building with her friends. Amelia was chatty all the way home and immediately got set up at the kitchen island with her homework when they arrived back at the house, allowing Maura to open up her laptop and begin on her own work.

Figuring they would order dinner in once Jane arrived home, Maura lost track of time, not realizing how much time had passed until the sound of a car door slamming could be heard from out in the driveway.

"Mama's home!" Amelia called, leaping off her stool and running towards the door just as it opened, immediately launching herself at the luckily, quick reacting Jane. "Hi Mama! Mommy said we can order dinner tonight! Whatever you want!"

"Oh she did huh?" Jane smirked kissing her daughter's head before placing her back on the ground so she could put her gun away. "And what do you think Bug? What should we get?"

"Pizza!" Amelia was quick to respond, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Apparently we're having pizza tonight," Jane laughed, greeting Maura with a kiss before picking Amelia up and sitting her down on the counter. "You want me to call?"

"No I've got it. You spend some time with your daughter. You want the usual?" Maura replied, closing her laptop as Jane nodded her reply, leaning in for another quick kiss before the blonde grabbed her phone and went into the other room to make the call.

"So Bug," Jane turned her attention back to the small blonde, who had a wide grin on her face. "How was your day today? Did you have fun at school?"

"I got all of the words right on my spelling test today," Amelia beamed. "And I got to share my math answer on the board because I did it all right."

"That's great Baby," Jane grinned, loving how excited the little girl always got about learning. "You're so smart kiddo. And what about your friends? Anything interesting happen today?"

"Alyssa is going to have a baby brother or sister," Amelia replied excitedly. "Her Mommy and Daddy just told her yesterday and they're very happy. She already has an older brother and an older sister," she explained. "I wish I could have a brother or sister," she said, surprising Jane who froze, not knowing what to say.

"Okay Little Girl, how about you clean up your school things and bring them up to your room," Maura saved Jane from having to respond. "Dinner will be here in a little bit so make sure you get yourself cleaned up as well."

"Okay Mommy," Amelia nodded, allowing Jane to place her back down on the ground before quickly gathering up her things and running up the stairs for her room, leaving a still rather stunned looking Jane standing in the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" Maura asked, moving around the island so she could wrap her arms around Jane.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Jane shook her head in order to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, guess I'm still just a little distracted."

"The case?" Maura asked, smiling as Jane placed a kiss on her forehead. "Did you find anything about our victim?"

"She goes by the name of Cruella," Jane replied with a sigh. "And she was last seen 3 months ago, so our killer must have had her for a while," she explained. "It's not much but I guess it's a start."

"It is. And we'll figure it out. We always do," Maura said, tightening her hold on her wife as she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now how about we put it away for the night? Let's try and enjoy a night with our daughter. You think you can do that?"

"I can definitely do that," Jane nodded, grinning as Maura gave her another kiss. "I can most definitely do that."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-**

With Amelia and Maura as a distraction, Jane was able to put the case behind her, enjoying dinner with her two favourite girls followed by a special ice cream treat before bath time and story time. Though she was able to put the case out of her mind, Jane was unable to stop thinking about what Amelia had said about wanting a brother or sister; the idea continually popping into her head throughout the night.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked when the couple was finally alone, having tucked Amelia in and retreated to their room. "You're not still thinking about the case are you?"

"No," Jane shook her head, plopping down on the bed, obviously still struggling with something. "It's not the case."

"Okay," Maura sounded confused, moving to take a seat next to her wife. "Well something is obviously bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I…" Jane paused, wondering if perhaps it was too soon to be having this conversation; struggling between wanting to bring it up and being too afraid to take that step. "It's just…it's something Mia said."

"Well what did she say?" Maura furrowed her brow, thinking back to everything the six year old had said that night. "Did she upset you?"

"No, not at all. I'm not upset," Jane shook her head. "I'm just…I'm…I don't really know what I am," she shrugged, turning towards her wife, surprised to find that the blonde looked rather frightened. "Oh Maur no, I'm sorry," she grabbed both of Maura's hands. "I'm sorry, I'm being weird. I'm not trying to freak you out, it's just that Mia told me how Alyssa's parents are having another baby and then she said that she wished she could have a brother or sister and now all I can think about it Mia getting a baby brother or sister and I didn't know if I should bring it up because we haven't even really been married that long and we haven't talked about it in a while and…"

"Jane," Maura placed a hand over her wife's mouth, unable to prevent herself from laughing. "Honey, relax," she said, leaning forward to place a kiss against the brunette's forehead. "It's not too soon to talk about it. I actually think it's a great time to talk about it."

"You do?" Jane couldn't hide her surprise.

"Of course," Maura smiled. "I mean for us having a baby will likely be a rather lengthy process and we've both talked about wanting more kids before we were married," she continued. "Amelia is six now, she would make a great big sister. And I love the idea of a little baby with your dark curls and your smile."

"Really?" Jane's eyes widened. "You really want us to have _my_ baby."

"Well they would be _our_ baby," Maura corrected Jane with a small smile. "But yes. When I think about us having another child I usually imagine carrying your baby. Unless of course you want to be the one to carry the baby," she said. "I just thought that it made more sense for me to carry the baby given the nature of your job. I'm open to discussing it though."

"I…well…wow," Jane let out a breath, a smile forming across her face. "You've given this a lot of thought huh?"

"Of course," Maura laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "It's our family Jane. I think about it all the time. Don't you?"

"Well yeah I…I guess I do," Jane grinned, leaning forward and giving Maura a kiss, one which made the blonde's eyes sparkle. "I just…I guess I don't really know why I got nervous about talking about this. I just…I would…I really want to have a baby with you Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"I want to have a baby with you too Jane Rizzoli-Isles," Maura laughed, leaning in for another kiss. "It'll take some research and some real planning, but if we're serious I say we start making a plan."

"You know what?" Jane grinned. "I think that sounds perfect."


	4. Dear Boss

**Really wanted to continue with this storyline so I got straight to writing this! Hope you all will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of the plot for this chapter come from Rizzoli and Isles episode 3x10 Melt My Heart to Stone**

 **Chapter 4- Dear Boss**

Maura dreamt of nothing but babies that night. After their talk, she and Jane went to bed both feeling ecstatic; excited by the prospect of expanding their family sometime in the near future. Maura couldn't wait to get planning and she already had some ideas she wanted to bring up to Jane when they were able to sit down and have a more serious talk. With her mind filled with nothing but babies, it wasn't surprising that the Medical Examiner would dream of little dark haired babies toddling around her house; dreams, which left her waking with a smile on her face, not immediately realizing that her phone was ringing.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered with a grumble beside her, listening to the voice on the other side of the line as Maura moved to answer her own device, wishing dispatch would start combining her calls with Jane's since they knew they were married.

"Isles," Maura knew she probably sounded tired as she picked up her phone, listening to the voice on the other end of the phone giving her the details of their crime scene as Jane hung up her own phone. "I'll be there soon," she said before hanging up her own phone, turning towards her wife who was stretching her arms in the air.

"It's our guy," Jane said, turning to Maura as soon as she was off the phone. "They found the Venus De Milo statue on the carousel at the park," she explained with a deep sigh. "This guy is…he seems to be moving pretty fast. I mean six victims."

"It's a lot," Maura nodded, reaching out and rubbing a comforting hand up and down Jane's back. "It's a lot but we'll figure it out. He'll make a mistake; they always do. We'll get him Jane," she spoke softly, placing a kiss against the brunette's shoulder. "Do you want to take the first shower? I can get Amelia up and ready for Angela, it's nearly time anyways."

"Can I get Mia ready?" Jane shook her head. "I'll get ready as soon as you're out."

"Sure," Maura smiled, understanding the comfort that Amelia always gave her. "I'll be ready shortly," she gave Jane a quick kiss. "Enjoy your time with our girl."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"The media's going crazy with this one," Korsak said as soon as Jane and Maura arrived at the scene, the couple ducking around the group of gathered reporters. "The attendant came in to turn the carousel on this morning and found that," he pointed to the statue. "I don't know who tipped all them off but they got here before us."

"The cameras were taken out with a laser pointer," Frost explained when the trio reached where he was standing with the statue, Maura immediately getting her things ready to start her initial examination. "Whoever's doing this is smart. These kills are planned; thought out. We need to get ahead of this before those vultures lose their minds," he nodded towards the media, all of whom were doing their best to get a closer look.

"What can you tell us Maur?" Jane turned towards her wife who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Not much at the moment," Maura replied, moving aside to allow a couple of technicians to remove the plaster. "It's definitely our killer though, same plaster and her hands have been removed yet again, so that should make identifying her rather difficult."

"Let's get a picture of her as soon as we have her face uncovered," Korsak suggested. "If she follows the same career path as our other victims we'll likely be able to find someone who recognizes her on the street. You and Frost can go see what you can find."

"All right," Jane nodded, feeling a sense of dread wash over her as she took in her surroundings and the complete scene this murder had become.

"Hey Jane, you okay?" Frost asked, immediately worrying Maura who quickly turned towards her wife.

"Hm? Oh…yeah," Jane tried to shake away her thoughts, not missing the concerned look on Maura's face. "I'm fine it's just this all..." she gestured towards the perimeter of the crime scene. "It all just reminds me of…"

"Reminds you of what?" Maura asked when it seemed like the brunette wasn't going to finish.

"Hoyt," Jane eventually replied, turning to a wide-eyed Maura. "It's all just…the spectacle of it…the way he's posing these bodies…it's just…"

"Hoyt's dead," Maura reminded her, even though it was unnecessary. "This isn't Hoyt Jane. He's dead."

"I know," Jane nodded, though the fear and the worry was still evident in her eyes. "But right now, it really doesn't feel like it."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Their victim had been dead for the past 24 hours. She had heroin in her blood, cigarette burns on her feet, and she had just stopped lactating, a fact, which both shocked and angered Jane even more. Like their other victims she was a prostitute and it didn't take long for Jane and Frost to find someone that recognized her.

It was the prostitute who recognizes Rainbow that leads them to Bear; a regular who enjoys choking the girls he brings home. Since this seems to be their only lead at the moment, officers pick Bear up, bringing him to the station to be interviewed by Frost and Korsak.

"What do you think?" Jane asked Maura from the other side of the two-way mirror, the couple watching the interview, which seemed to be getting rather heated.

"Honestly?" Maura turned towards Jane. "I think he's too angry," she received a confused look from her wife. "Whoever is killing these women is a psychopath. These kills have been methodical and well thought out and this man," she pointed towards Bear. "Is too angry to be a psychopath. He didn't do this," she explained, hating the look of disappointment on the Detective's face.

"So we've still got nothing," Jane sighed in frustration, running her finger through her hair.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Maura shook her head. "We've learned a lot about our victims," she said. "And technically we know plenty about our killer."

"Yeah, we just have no idea how to find him," Jane plopped down on a chair, putting her head in her hands. "I hate this. I hate these cases."

"I know," Maura nodded in understanding, placing a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Come on, you need to take a break. I'll buy you lunch," she held out her hand for Jane to take, the brunette eventually looking up and cracking a small smile.

"Okay," Jane relented, knowing she needed to clear her mind of a while. "I just need to stop at my desk for a minute."

Nodding, Maura followed Jane out into the bullpen, the pair making their way to Jane's desk where an envelope with her name on it sat waiting for her. "What's that?" Maura asked.

"I don't know," Jane shrugged, opening up the envelope and pulling out a letter, immediately freezing as she read what it said.

"Jane, what is it?" Maura asked, noticing the change in the Detective's behaviour. "What does it say?"

Unable to respond, Jane simply shook her head, handing Maura the letter so she could read it for herself, the words making the blonde's blood run cold.

 _"Dear Boss, Do you like my work? Make sure you don't give the wrong sculptor credit. I'm about to sculpt my finest piece of work."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The note put a damper on lunch. Though she obviously needed to take a break, Jane had refused to leave the precinct with Maura, even if it was just for an hour; the Detective had instead run off to find out who had delivered the letter to her desk. While Maura was worried about her wife, she knew there wasn't much she could do for her at the moment. Their killer was taunting Jane, trying to get to her and it was working; the best thing Maura figured she could do was give the brunette some space and let her come to her when she was ready.

With that in mind, the Medical Examiner retreated to her office, deciding to go back through all her findings in hopes of finding anything that could help her team out. The honey-blonde was so lost in her work that she didn't hear anyone approach her door; the firm knock startling her from her thoughts and making her jump.

"I'm sorry," Dennis Rockmond held up his hands, giving Maura a dimpled smile. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Mr. Rockmond," Maura placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. "I didn't hear you," she said, curious as to what this man was doing back at her office again. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, no, not exactly," Dennis shook his head, stepping into the office. "I don't mean to interrupt your work I just…well I just can't help wanting to talk to you," he admitted with a rather charming grin. "You saved my life and I just…I just really want to make sure I do something good with the second chance you gave me. I hope it's okay that I came here again."

"Of course it's okay," Maura nodded, gesturing towards the chairs in front of her desk. "Why don't you have a seat," she suggested, waiting until he did so before speaking again. "Have you been feeling well since everything? You haven't been suffering any side effects have you?"

"No, I've been feeling great," Dennis shook his head. "Never better actually. I feel like I have a new outlook on life really."

"I think that's fairly common for people who have come close to death," Maura replied, closing her laptop in order to focus on the man in front of her, wanting to be polite. "I imagine you appreciate things more than you once did."

"Oh definitely," Dennis agreed. "It has been a real inspiration for my art. I feel like I see everything differently than I used to," he said, making Maura smile. "I really wish there was something I could do to truly thank you for what you did for me. Nothing seems like enough though."

"Oh Mr. Rockmond that really isn't necessary," Maura shook her head. "I appreciate that you're grateful but I was just happy that I could save a life for a change," she said. "You really don't owe me anything. And besides you've already thanked me," she gestured to the small sculpture that Dennis had brought her on his last visit. "Your thanks is really enough."

"You are such a kind soul," Dennis smiled, just as there was another quick knock at the door before Jane let herself in, once again interrupting the conversation.

"Hey Maur I…oh…hello," Jane froze looking from Dennis to Maura and back again.

"Detective Rizzoli," Dennis was practically beaming, obviously not noticing the look of irritation on Jane's face. "It's nice to see you again! I don't mean to hold Dr. Isles up, I just wanted to come by and talk."

"Oh...yeah no problem," Jane tried to shrug nonchalantly, but Maura could tell that the brunette was tense. "There was just a matter of a case I was hoping to speak to Dr. Isles about," she glanced at the blonde.

"Oh of course," Dennis stood up. "I'll get out of your hair. But perhaps you will both allow me to treat you to dinner sometime," he said; Maura nodding politely as he excused himself and left the couple alone in the office.

"Really Maur," Jane turned on the blonde as soon as she shut the door behind Dennis. "I'm upstairs trying to deal with a murderer who's taunting me and you're down here socializing with this guy," she scoffed.

"Excuse me," Maura's jaw dropped open. "I will have you know that I was down here working on our case, trying to see if there was anything I missed to help us and Mr. Rockmond just showed up. He wanted to talk and unlike you, I was just being polite."

"He just wants to talk my ass," Jane rolled her eyes. "He doesn't just keep showing up here because he wants to talk Maura."

"I saved his life Jane," Maura replied, her tone clipped and irritated. "He's grateful and he just wants to say thank you. I'm not just going to send him away, that would be rude."

"It's not rude when you have work to do," Jane countered.

"Oh you're being ridiculous," Maura shook her head with a frustrated sigh. "I don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this man. I've already told you, you don't have anything to be jealous about."

"You know, I really don't have time for this," Jane replied, dropping the file she was carrying onto Maura's desk. "I was just hoping you could take a look at this and see if we're missing anything; whenever you're not busy of course," she said before storming out of the office.

Sitting back against her chair Maura sighed as she ran her and through her hair in frustration, having no idea what just happened.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura was upset. The Medical Examiner hated when she and Jane argued to begin with and to argue today; when they had just started discussing expanding their family, bothered her even more. While she knew that Jane was simply frustrated about their case and the taunt that she was sent, Maura couldn't help taking the brunette's anger personally.

After Jane had stormed out of the office, Maura had taken a few moments to compose herself before setting to work on the file her wife left her, hoping to come up with something to help them move forward. She was still in the midst of the file when her phone began to ring alerting her to another body, which had been found at the local zoo.

Knowing Jane would get a ride with Frost and Korsak since they were arguing, Maura headed to the car and made her way to the crime scene, finding Korsak and Jane waiting for her near the body, which was encased in plaster just like the others.

"Well we've got another one for you Doc," Korsak said as Maura approached, pulling on her gloves as Jane simply turned her back towards the blonde in an attempt to avoid her eyes. "I really wish we could get ahead of this guy."

"Our killer has escalated rather quickly," Maura replied, beginning her examination while occasionally sneaking peaks at Jane. "It's very likely that he's suffering some sort of psychotic break; they're usually triggered by some sort of significant event. Still no suspects?"

"Nah we haven't found anything solid," Korsak shook his head, glancing at Jane as he realized the brunette had yet to say a word. "Did you manage to find anything in the files Jane brought you?" He then asked.

"Nothing significant," Maura replied, sounding disappointed. "I was still in the midst of it when I got the call to get here though. I'll take another look when I return to the office. Where is Detective Frost?"

"He's here somewhere," Korsak said, taking a look around. "Do you know where he went Jane?" He asked, wanting to bring the brunette into the conversation since there was obviously some sort of tension going on.

"He got a call after we got here," Jane shrugged, looking around for her partner as well. "He didn't say who it was," she said, allowing her attention to drift towards her wife. "Anything different about this kill Maura?" She asked, trying to sound normal, though her usual casual tone was absent.

"It appears to be the same as all the others," Maura replied, turning towards Jane. "Obviously I will be able to see better when I perform the autopsy. If we're lucky he may have made a mistake, that tends to happen when kills are close together like this," she explained just as Frost rejoined them, a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane immediately asked, knowing something was wrong. "What was that call about?"

"That was a Detective Sanchez, from Worcester. He got an alert about our case," Frost replied, still looking worried.

"He have a similar case?" Korsak was the one to ask.

"Yeah," Frost nodded. "They've got a suspect too," he said, looking to Jane, a look, which Maura immediately spotted, watching the Detectives carefully.

"Alright that's great, who is it?" Jane asked. "Any chance we could be dealing with the same guy?"

"It's possible," Frost replied, sighing in frustration, obviously not wanting to tell his team something. "Their suspect is Fredrick Stone," he explained. "He uh…He used to share a prison cell with Charles Hoyt."


	5. How Did we Get Here?

**Let's do this. Please don't hate me! I had to! –J**

 **Disclaimer: Some of the storyline comes from Episode 3x10 of Rizzoli and Isles.**

 **Chapter 5- How Did we Get Here?**

Learning about the Hoyt connection immediately freaked everyone out, though Korsak, Frost and Maura did their best to hide their fears in order to reassure Jane whose eyes betrayed her own fear. Though they had been fighting before they got to the crime scene Maura easily forgot about her upset, wanting to comfort her wife who she knew would be struggling with this new development. In typical Jane fashion though the brunette made a hasty getaway at the crime scene, catching a ride with Frost so she wouldn't be forced to talk about her feelings in the car with Maura.

Maura did her best not to be upset by her wife's avoidance, returning to the morgue where she got to work on their newest victim's autopsy, feeling a new sense of urgency to find them some answers. It was nearly an hour later when Jane and Frost finally joined the Medical Examiner; Jane looking more than a little morose.

"Hey Doc. You got anything new for us?" Frost was the one to ask, keeping his distance from the body while a quiet Jane moved closer to take a look.

"Well she's a lot like our last two victims as you can see," Maura replied gesturing to the missing limbs and the fact that the woman was likely working as a prostitute as well. "But I did find one difference. She had high levels of cocaine in her system," she said, sneaking a glance at Jane out of the corner of her eye.

"Cocaine? Are you sure?" Jane interrupted sounding surprised as Maura simply nodded. "Are there any signs of a struggle? Signs that she put up a fight?"

"No, I didn't find any defensive wounds," Maura shook her head, looking up to see Jane quickly avert her gaze.

"Seems kind of weird," Jane said, looking to Frost. "I mean cocaine usually makes people agitated. You think if she had high levels of it in her system she would have fought back."

"Maybe she was sedated?" Frost turned to Maura.

"I can check," Maura nodded, making a note on her clipboard.

"Alright well we've gotta see if we can find out who she is. Let us know what you find," Frost smiled, heading for the door as Jane made a move to follow.

"Jane," Maura called before her wife could get too far. "Can I speak to you for a minute? Please?" She asked, watching as Jane's shoulders slumped as she nodded, Frost simply wavingbefore leaving the couple alone. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know what I am," Jane sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "This case was already driving me crazy and now…I told you it felt like Hoyt. The man's dead and he's still finding ways to creep back into my life."

"Jane, Hoyt might not have anything to do with this," Maura told her, wishing she could reach out for the brunette but thinking better of it. "Just because this Fredrick Stone is a suspect in the Worcester case doesn't mean he has anything to do with our case. We don't know if we're dealing with the same person and we really don't know if Stone is actually our man."

"But he could be," Jane argued. "Hoyt could have trained him as one of his apprentices too. They could have planned this whole thing out so that Hoyt could still have control of me from his grave."

"Charles Hoyt does not control you," Maura shook her head, making sure she sounded firm since she was sure Jane wasn't open to any physical forms of comfort right now. "He can't control you if you don't let him Jane. You need to put him out of your mind right now."

"Yeah well that's easier said than done," Jane replied, looking up with a sad look in her eyes. "Look about before…"

"It's okay," Maura shook her head. "I just wish you wouldn't worry so much. There's nothing going on and…"

"Dr. Isles," Susie Chang interrupted, sticking her head in the door. "You have a phone call. It's Dennis Rockmond," she said, making Maura's shoulders slump, feeling like the man couldn't have worse timing.

"Just tell him…"

"No it's okay," Jane put her hand up, obviously angry. "Go ahead and take the call. I've gotta go," she said before once again storming away from her wife.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura hated to fight with Jane. She hated the fact that her wife was upset with her and they weren't really speaking at a time when Jane so clearly needed to talk. Though she had hoped that perhaps Jane's freeze out would thaw by the time they got home, Maura knew she wouldn't be that lucky when the brunette had sent her a short text saying that Frost would bring her home later.

Maura knew better than to wait for her wife for dinner, instead doing her best to act normal and cheery for Amelia while they enjoyed dinner with Angela who had no idea what was going on with Jane. It wasn't until it was time to get Amelia ready for bed that Jane finally showed up, putting a smile on her face and acting normal for the 6 year old, though she excused herself rather quickly when story time was over.

"Is Mama mad?" Amelia asked Maura once Jane had left the room; her big, hazel eyes looking up at her Mother, obviously worried. "She was very late and she didn't stay in here very long," she said. "Plus I only got one goodnight kiss. Mama always gives me lots of kisses before bed."

"Mama had a very difficult day at work today Honey," Maura explained, running her hand over the little girl's head. "She's not mad. She's just tired," she said, not wanting Amelia to feel like Jane was angry with her. "She loves you very much and I'm sure tomorrow she'll give you _extra_ goodnight kisses. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Amelia nodded, scooting down under the covers so Maura could tuck her in.

"Goodnight little Girl," Maura gave Amelia a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too Mommy," Amelia replied. "Make sure Mama knows I love her too. Lots and lots."

"I will Sweetie," Maura smiled, turning off the light and leaving the bedroom door open a crack before making her way down the hall towards the master bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, hearing the sound of the shower running from the master bath.

Knowing they needed to talk, Maura took a seat on the bed, waiting nearly 15 minutes before Jane finally emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

"We need to talk," Maura told the brunette, unable to stand the silent treatment she was currently getting. "Jane I understand you're under a lot of stress right now but I don't want to fight. Amelia's worried you're angry and you're not speaking to me and I hate it. Please can we talk?"

"There's really nothing to talk about," Jane shrugged, running a towel over her head as she moved to the dresser to pull on her pajamas.

"Yes there is," Maura insisted. "There is something to talk about because you're mad at me. Yesterday we're talking about babies and growing our family and now you're barely looking at me," she said, hating the fact that tears were stinging her eyes. "I don't understand how we got here Jane. "If this is about Dennis you don't…"

"Dennis," Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You mean the guy who wants to get in your pants?"

"Jane he does not want to get in my pants," Maura argued, sounding angry now, though she was still struggling to control her tears. "He called today because tomorrow is his birthday; a birthday that he wouldn't even be celebrating if it wasn't for what you and I did. He wanted to invite us both to dinner tomorrow to celebrate with him."

"Oh please," Jane once again rolled her eyes, dropping her towel on the floor because she knew it annoyed Maura. "You can be so naïve sometimes."

Feeling like she had been slapped in the face Maura had to bite her lip, hating the fact that a tear slipped down her cheek despite her best efforts to hold it back. "You know what Jane? I may be naïve about some things but I'm not stupid. You're scared. You're scared because of this case and instead of just admitting that and talking to me about it you're lashing out. You'd rather argue and be angry and get jealous about some man who means absolutely nothing than talk to me," she was almost yelling now, keeping her voice low so as not to alert Amelia. "You're being ridiculous Jane," she continued, standing up now and heading for the bedroom door, already deciding she would sleep in the guestroom. "So why don't you come talk to me when you're ready to act like an adult!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The thing about strong, intelligent women is that sometimes they can be incredibly stubborn and Jane and Maura could both be stubborn. The couple appeared to be at a standstill, sleeping in separate rooms and driving separately to work, with Jane making an excuse to leave early, saying she had things to do.

Maura hated that they were arguing but the longer Jane went without speaking to her, the more her upset about the whole thing turned to anger. It was with this anger that Maura decided to do something that she knew would upset her wife even more; accepting Dennis' dinner invitation, informing him that Jane would be unable to join them.

Jane, who hadn't been down to the morgue all day, had no knowledge of Maura's plans, burying herself in her work rather than speaking to her wife or colleagues about what she was feeling.

"Hey Janie I've got some info on our latest victim," Frost announced as he returned to the bullpen, finding Jane at her desk where she had been immersed in work all day. "Apparently she was a 21-year-old prostitute like we thought," he said, handing the brunette a file. "And get this, she recently had a baby taken away from her."

"So all three of our victims had children," Jane said, thinking. "That can't be a coincidence. What do we know about Fredrick Stone's relationship with his Mother?"

"No need to consider it," Korsak was the one to reply, coming from around the corner. "Fredrick Stone was arrested two days ago. There's no way he's our guy," he said, watching as Jane breathed a clearly visible sigh of relief.

"So this has nothing to do with Hoyt," Jane stated.

"No," Korsak shook his head. "Which I think we can all agree is great news. But that also means we need to figure out what this is about," he pointed out. "I think you're probably on to something about these victims being Mothers. Our first victim had a baby right? Do we know anything about that?"

Sitting down at his computer, Frost immediately began typing, Jane and Korsak eventually moving to stand around his desk. "Cruella's son's name was Mark," he finally spoke, still searching. "He'd be 36 now, but he was taken away after repeated episodes of abuse. It says here Cruella used to…" he froze.

"She used to what?" Jane asked, trying to look at the screen to see what Frost was seeing.

"She used to burn the soles of his feet with cigarettes," Frost finished, looking up to Jane and Korsak.

"Looks like we need to find Mark," Korsak stated. "See what else you can find on there," he said to Frost before turning to Jane. "Why don't you go down and see about the tox results for our third victim, maybe that can give us some answers on how to find Mark."

Wanting to argue, Jane opened her mouth to argue, quickly shutting it again when she saw the look on Korsak's face. Nodding, the brunette got up from her desk, thinking as she made her way towards the elevator, realizing that perhaps she ought to get over herself and the thing about Dennis. She trusted Maura and deep down she knew that her wife was just being polite when it came to Dennis, but she had allowed her fear about the case and her jealousy get the best of her.

"I need to fix this," Jane sighed to herself in the elevator, deciding she would start by apologizing to Maura before sharing the news about Fredrick Stone, knowing that the blonde would be just as relieved as she was to hear that Hoyt had nothing to do with their case.

Arriving to the basement, Jane left the elevator; surprised to find Maura's office empty when she got down there. Figuring the Medical examiner must be working in the lab, Jane went that way, finding Susie Chang rather than her wife.

"Hey Chang," Jane greeted, startling the young lab technician. "Have you seen Dr. Isles?"

"Oh…uh Dr. Isles left early," Susie replied, sounding slightly nervous. "I thought she would have told you."

"Oh…no," Jane felt uncomfortable, disappointed, but understanding why Maura would leave work without telling her after the way she had been acting. "Do you happen to know where she went?"

"Dinner with Mr. Rockmond," Susie answered honestly, though she looked worried. "For his birthday. She said you were both invited…you know after the whole saving his life thing."

"Right," Jane nodded absentmindedly, feeling her stomach drop. "Right I must have forgotten," she said, trying to get her head on straight. "Um do you…do you happen to have the tox results for our latest victim?"

"I was just about to bring them up to you actually," Susie nodded, handing a file to the Detective. "Looks like she was sedated," she explained. "She had Enderol in her system."

"Enderol," Jane repeated, feeling like something about the drug sounded familiar. "That sounds…where have I heard of Enderol before?" She asked, seeing Susie shrug as she searched her memories, trying to come up with why Enderol was ringing a bell in the back of her mind; as a conversation with Maura suddenly coming to mind. "Susie," she froze, feeling panic washing over her. "Isn't Enderol what Dennis Rockmond almost overdosed on?"

Realizing what this meant, Jane practically ran towards Maura's office, Susie at her heels as she grabbed the hand statue Dennis had sculpted Maura from her desk, raising it above her head before throwing it at the floor. The sculpture immediately smashed when it hit the floor, revealing a human hand encased inside.

Grabbing her phone off her hip, while already running towards the door, Jane did her best to remain in control as she hit the speed dial for her partner. "Frost," she was practically yelling when the call was answered. "It's Dennis Rockmond. Dennis Rockmond is our killer," she knew she sounded panicked, running up the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. "It's Dennis Rockmond. He has Maura."


	6. Forgive

**So I hope you all will like this chapter. It may seem like it's all resolved rather simply, but know that I'm not quite done with this storyline yet. I think both our wonderful ladies made some mistakes and they've both got to deal with that. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and leaving all those wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 6- Forgive**

Maura felt like she made a mistake as soon as she arrived at Dennis Rockmond's apartment. The Medical Examiner had made a rash decision based on her anger and annoyance with her wife, and as soon as she saw the smile on Dennis' face when he opened up the door, she knew she had made the wrong choice. Dennis was happy to see Maura and was quick to usher her inside, rambling on about how happy he was to celebrate his birthday with her. For her part, Maura did her best to keep a smile on her face, wanting to be polite even though her mind was elsewhere.

Though she had wanted to make up an excuse and just go home to her daughter and her wife, Maura couldn't bring herself to do it; deciding instead to stay for dinner before she would head home, where Jane would hopefully be waiting for her. The blonde allowed Dennis to supply her with wine, listening as he showed her his various sketches, doing her best to remain engaged and interested. His art was good, and normally Maura would be fawning over it, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Jane and how upset she would probably be when she found out what she had done.

"I'm working on a new sculpture. I think it's going to be my best one yet," Dennis broke Maura from her thoughts. "Would you like to see?"

"Oh…oh yes. I'd love to," Maura smiled, following as Dennis gestured to a curtained off section of the loft.

The Medical Examiner felt like she was following Dennis in a daze, not really listening even though he was still speaking to her. It wasn't until a familiar voice; a rough voice that sounded both angry and terrified, filled the room, that Maura finally broke from her thoughts, barely registering the fact that Jane, Frost and Korsak were all wielding their guns before there was a knife to her throat.

"Rockmond let her go," Jane immediately demanded, her gun pointed at the man as she did her best to focus on him rather than the scared look in her wife's eyes. "You don't want to do this," she said as Frost and Korsak positioned themselves at her sides, all trying to get the best angle for a shot.

"I guess you found my Mother's hand," Dennis replied, holding Maura closely while slowly trying to back away from the Detectives. "I expected it to take you all longer to put the pieces together. Very smart Detectives."

"I know what your Mother did to you Dennis," Jane tried to keep her voice calm and even, hating the sounds of Maura's soft sobs.

"So you must understand why I had to do what I did to her," Dennis said, sounding angry.

"I do. I understand that," Jane nodded, chancing a quick glance at Maura, trying to assure her that she would be okay with just a look. "And I understand why you left all those bodies where you did. You left them all the places that you wanted to go with your Mom. I get all that," she nodded. "But I don't understand why you would want to hurt Maura."

"Because her healing hands brought me back to this earth," Dennis was yelling now, tightening his hold on his knife and startling Maura who let out a choked sob as Jane tried to figure out how to get a shot in without hurting her wife. "She was going to be my greatest creation yet."

"She's not your Mother Dennis. She's nothing like her," Jane told him, subtly stepping closer and moving to put her gun away even though she was feeling more and more panicked the closer that Dennis dragged Maura towards the open elevator shaft. "Maura's a good Mother…the best actually," she continued, wanting to keep the man's attention on her. "We have a little girl. She told you didn't she? Her name's Amelia and she's just like Maura. Maura teaches her things and plays with her and just loves her more than anything," she said, again making eye contact with Maura who had tears streaming down her face. "Don't take her away from her daughter. Please. She's a good Mother."

"No. No, Mothers they…they need to be good to their children," Dennis was rambling now, not listening. "They should love their children and do things with them. They shouldn't hurt them."

"Maura would never hurt her daughter," Jane tried to speak over the man, but knew it was to no avail, panicking as he and Maura were now in front of the elevator shaft. "She's such a good Mother," she took another step forward as Dennis took another step back. "You don't want to hurt her Dennis. She's an amazing wife and an amazing Mother. Please. Please don't hurt her."

Watching as Dennis simply shook his head, Jane knew what was going to happen before it started to happen, the brunette lunging forward as Dennis took one last step back, his knife lightly scraping against Maura's throat before he released his hold on her; the blonde immediately falling into her wife's arms, sobbing hard.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Maura was crying hard, holding on to Jane as tight as she could. "I should have known. I'm so sorry. I should have known."

"It's not your fault," Jane kissed the side of Maura's head. "It's not your fault and you couldn't have known. You couldn't have known."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane was relieved when they had finally returned home to find that her Mother had already put Amelia to bed, not wanting to have to explain the large, red cut across Maura's throat, and wanting to get the blonde to bed. Jane had ushered her wife upstairs before giving her Mother a hurried explanation, telling her they would talk more in the morning before rushing up the stairs, finding Amelia's bedroom door open. Poking her head inside, Jane wasn't all that surprised to find Maura there; her wife kneeling on the floor beside their daughter's bed, her head resting next to the sleeping six-year-old.

"Maur," Jane whispered, kneeling down next to the blonde. "Come on. We don't want to wake her," she said, taking Maura's hand and pulling her up, stopping to place a soft kiss on Amelia's forehead before leading her wife out of the room. "Come on. Let's get you ready for bed," she said, sitting Maura down on the bed before moving to get her pajamas for her, knowing she would need to help her get changed tonight.

Carefully removing Maura's clothes, Jane couldn't help feeling sad as she watched her wife simply sit, frozen in place, her eyes rather vacant. "Maura," Jane kneeled down in front of the blonde once she finished pulling her pajamas on for her. "Maur, you've got to talk to me okay? Please, Honey I'm worried about you. Talk to me."

"I went there because I was mad at you," Maura finally spoke, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I was upset and when I didn't hear from you all day I started to get angry. I had no interest in spending time with that man but I just thought it would get you to talk to me. I never thought…" She paused, more tears falling as Jane quickly tried to wipe them away. "I should have known. I should have put the pieces together."

"You couldn't have known," Jane shook her head, placing her hands on Maura's knees. "There was no reason for you to believe that Dennis was the one doing all of this."

"You kept warning me," Maura continued as if Jane hadn't spoken. "You told me that he was interested in me…that he was trying to pursue me but I didn't listen. I just kept insisting that he was grateful. I never would have thought…"

"Maura, you gotta stop," Jane moved to sit up on the bed next to her wife, wrapping her arms around her. "It's okay. You couldn't have known," she kissed the side of the blonde head as sobs immediately wracked her body. "You're okay."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

As Maura began to wake the next morning she felt a pounding in her head, a pounding that was the result of having cried herself to sleep the night before. The Medical Examiner had cried in Jane's arms for what felt like hours, the brunette constantly whispering her reassurances until they both eventually fell asleep.

"Mommy?" Maura opened her eyes to find Amelia standing next to the bed. "You hurt mommy? You got a big scratch," she said, placing her little fingers carefully on Maura's neck.

"Mommy's okay Bug," Jane answered before Maura could, returning to the master bedroom carrying a tray of food. "She just had a bit of an accident at work last night. But she's okay," she smiled, kissing Amelia's head before placing the tray over Maura's legs and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead as well. "Your Mommy's strong. But I think because she had a rough day yesterday she deserves breakfast in bed. And if you're lucky she just might share her pancakes with you," she lifted Amelia up onto the bed, smiling as the little girl immediately curled up next to her Mother. "Cavanaugh gave me the day off today. I thought maybe you could stay home with me?"

"Okay," Maura nodded, feeling a little nervous, sure Jane was upset about the events of the previous day.

"Can I stay home too?" Amelia asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"I don't think so Little Girl," Jane laughed, grinning as she placed a kiss on the six-year-old's face. "You need to go to school and learn so you'll be smart like your Mommy," she said, missing the sad look on her wife's face. "You can stay home tomorrow."

"There's no school tomorrow," Amelia pouted.

"Exactly," Jane laughed. "Now take another bite of Mommy's pancakes and go get dressed okay? I'll drive you to school today."

Complying, Amelia took another bite of Maura's breakfast before jumping off the bed, her feet heard running down the hall.

"Are those okay?" Jane pointed towards Maura's plate, noticing that the blonde had barely eaten any of her breakfast. "I know they're not as good as yours but I just thought I'd make you something. If you want something else I can…"

"No, no these are fine," Maura shook her head, unable to meet her wife's brown eyes. "I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Alright well you don't have to eat them," Jane shrugged, noticing that the blonde seemed rather quiet. "So what do you think? You wanna take the day off with me? I think it would be a good idea. I mean I know you're okay but after everything that happened I really think you could use the day."

"Okay," Maura nodded. "That sounds fine," she said, moving the food tray off her lap and onto the bedside table as she moved to stand up. "I think I'll just take a shower."

"Alright," Jane replied, watching her wife carefully, not missing the tension in her shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as I drop Mia off. We'll talk then," she said, Maura already shutting the bathroom door behind her.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane was going to leave her. It was all Maura could think about as she stepped under the spray of the shower, allowing her tears to mix with the falling water. She had messed up this time. She had ignored her wife's warnings about Rockmond and she had made a decision based on anger and spite and she couldn't blame the Detective for being upset with her.

Though Jane had been acting normally and hadn't seemed angry with her, Maura knew better, she knew that her wife would act normally for Amelia's sake; waiting for the little girl to get to school before being honest with her.

"We were supposed to have a baby together," Maura spoke out loud, tears still streaming down her face. "We were supposed to expand our family and now I've ruined it. I always ruin it."

Maura stood under the water for longer than she normally would, unable to get control of her tears as she eventually stepped out, drying herself off and wrapping herself in her robe before sliding down on the floor in front of the vanity. Wishing she hadn't made such a stupid choice the previous day, and wishing she could be stronger now, the blonde hugged her legs to her chest, hiding her face as she continued to cry. She had wanted to get a hold of herself before Jane returned, but that thought was futile as the familiar sound of her wife's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Hey Maur, you still in there?" Jane called through the bathroom door before letting herself in. "I just want to grab my…Maura?" She noticed the blonde sitting on the floor. "Baby what's wrong?" She quickly made her way to her wife's side.

"I ruined everything," Maura cried. "I was just so…I was _so stupid_ and now you're mad and I ruined everything."

"Hey, no, no, Maura," Jane shook her head, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Maur. Look at me," she waited for hazel eyes to meet hers. "First of all you, Maura Isles, are not stupid. It's impossible. You're the smartest person I know," she said with a small smile. "Secondly I'm not mad okay? Not really at least. Was I mad? Sure. But that anger turned to fear and worry as soon as I realized who Dennis really was and now I'm just relieved that you're okay," she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maura's forehead. "Now you want to tell me what it is exactly that you ruined?"

"Everything," Maura shrugged, sadly, though Jane was glad to see that her tears had subsided. "A couple days ago we're talking about babies and now…now look at what happened. I understand if you don't want to have another baby with me now. I…."

"Who said I don't still want to have a baby with you?" Jane interrupted before Maura could continue. "Look Maur, am I happy about the choices you made? No. But I'm not really happy about the choices I made either. The Hoyt connection freaked me out and I just shut you out. I didn't talk to you about it and I lashed out about Dennis and you didn't deserve that. I mean I promised you a long time ago that I would talk to you about my feelings but I didn't. I don't know why I do it but…"

"It's in your nature," Maura said, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. "You've been a lot better about opening up about your feelings but you tend to have a bit of a block when it comes to Hoyt. I can understand that. He's a difficult part of your past; I know that."

"That's true, but that doesn't really excuse my behaviour," Jane replied. "And I shouldn't have let myself get all jealous about Dennis either. You've got such a big heart and I know you genuinely just thought that Dennis was just being thankful for what you did. I should have been more understanding of that. I should have trusted you."

"Yes. You should have trusted me," Maura nodded. "But I shouldn't have been so trusting of Dennis. And I shouldn't have gone to meet him just to hurt you."

"Well it sounds to me like we were both wrong," Jane chuckled, putting her arm around her wife's shoulders.

"So where does that leave us?" Maura asked.

"Well since we both made some pretty crappy choices I think we both need to forgive each other," Jane grinned. "And I think we need to forgive ourselves too, because if we don't do that then we'll never really be able to move forward."

"You know that sounds pretty wise," Maura couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah well I've learned quite a bit from my wife," Jane shrugged, suddenly turning serious. "You know when I saw Dennis grab you last night…when I realized he was backing towards that elevator shaft," she shook her head. "I was so scared. I could literally see him taking you away from me and I had no idea how to stop it. Were you scared?"

"Terrified," Maura nodded, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "I kept thinking that the last thing we were ever going to really say to each other was an argument. I kept thinking I would never get to apologize," she said. "I thought we weren't going to get our chance to really start our life…to grow our family. I…I really want to have a baby with you Jane."

"I want that too Maura," Jane kissed the side of her wife's head. "More than anything."


	7. To Let Go and Make Plans

**Let's wrap up the aftermath of this Dennis incident and move on to the fluffly stuff shall we? Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 7- To Let Go and Make Plans**

"Jane is too good to me," Maura said, sitting on a couch across from the therapist she agreed to see when her nightmares became too much, exactly one week after the incident with Dennis. "The choices I made…Going to see Dennis to make her angry…it was a bad decision. What I did was hurtful and yet she forgave me so easily," she explained. "Sometimes it leads me to wonder if she truly forgives me for all of it."

"Maybe her relief that you were okay simply outweighs her anger," Dr. Pillar, a woman who was only a few years older than Maura, replied. "What you went through could have easily ended differently. You could have been seriously hurt, or worse. Perhaps Jane is just focusing on that."

"That is what she told me after this all happened," Maura nodded, though the look on her face was nervous, disbelieving. "It just all seems like a lot to forgive."

"But Jane made some poor choices as well from what you've told me," Dr. Pillar pointed out. "She's not exactly innocent in the whole thing."

"Jane wouldn't talk about her feelings regarding the case and she acted jealous in regard to Dennis," Maura shook her head, sounding frustrated. "It's not the same thing. It wasn't the same kind of betrayal that I made."

"But it was still a betrayal of sorts," Dr. Pillar pointed out watching as Maura visibly sighed. "Tell me about the nightmares," she decided to get to what this session was really about.

"There really isn't that much to tell," Maura shrugged. "I keep dreaming about the incident. I dream about Dennis grabbing me and dragging me towards the elevator…his knife tight to my throat," she said her hand unconsciously moving towards the small scar still visible on her neck. "Usually in my dreams Jane doesn't get there in time…I wake up feeling like I'm falling."

"Is that all?" Dr. Pillar raised her eyebrow, seeing that there was more that the Medical Examiner wasn't telling her.

"Sometimes the Jane in my dreams doesn't just not reach me in time…sometimes she…well sometimes she just lets Dennis take me over the edge," Maura admitted, her eyes shining with tears.

"Your guilt over your actions are marring your dreams," Dr. Pillar nodded, writing something down in her notebook. "You feel bad about what you did, so the Jane in your dreams lets you go. It sounds to me like you haven't forgiven yourself for your actions," she said. "Does that sound like a possibility to you?"

"Jane said we should both forgive each other and forgive ourselves since we were both wrong," Maura replied, her eyes downcast and still shining with tears. "I can forgive her for what she did. Jane struggles with discussing her feelings, especially in regards to Hoyt and I wasn't helping things by continuing to ignore her warnings about Dennis," she explained. "I was upset with her for not talking to me so I decided to accept Dennis' invitation to celebrate his birthday. I don't understand how she could forgive me for that and I'm really not sure how to forgive myself."

"Maura you made a mistake," Dr. Pillar said, leaning forward in her seat. "You're human and you made a decision based on emotions and chances are you'll do it again at some point in your life," she said with a small reassuring smile. "I know it's difficult but you have to forgive yourself and the only way to do that is to complete your homework for this session."

"Homework?" Maura raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes," Dr. Pillar nodded with a smile. "Your homework today is to talk to your wife."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

If anyone were to watch Maura walking towards their crime scene later that day they would think that the Medical Examiner had it all together. They would have no idea that the woman was still dealing with the aftermath of the ordeal she had gone through the week before and they wouldn't know that she was losing plenty of sleep over it. Jane wasn't just anybody though.

Watching her wife making her way towards her, Jane could see that the blonde was exhausted. Though Jane was relieved that her wife had agreed to speak to someone about the incident with Dennis, she couldn't help but still worry, knowing that something was still bothering Maura, even though she refused to talk about it at home.

"Sorry I'm late, my phone was off," Maura said as soon as she was close enough, smiling as Jane held out a hand to assist her over the debris surrounding their victim, which had been found in the back alley behind a bar when the owner went out to throw out the garbage. "They didn't call in another examiner?"

"Korsak suggested calling Pike but I knew your appointment was nearly done," Jane replied, keeping her voice low as Maura began pulling everything she needed out of her kit. "Waiting didn't kill anyone…I mean that guy's already dead," she nodded towards the body with a smirk as Maura gave her a stern look. "Sorry. How'd it go this morning anyways?"

"It went well," Maura nodded, taking a look to see if anyone was nearby to hear. "I was given some homework."

"Homework?" Jane raised an eyebrow, watching as Maura began to take fluids from the body.

"Yes. A task Dr. Pillar believes will help with my nightmares," Maura explained, though her attention was still on the body. "Perhaps we can talk about it later? At home?"

"Of course," Jane nodded just as Frost approached, returning from talking to the bar owner with Korsak. "Hey what'd you find out? Do we have any idea who this guy is?"

"No one's found a wallet or I.D. around," Frost shook his head. "Bar owner doesn't remember seeing him around but he said his bartenders would know better. Korsak's waiting for them to come in so I've got to get a picture," he explained, pulling out his phone. "What does it look like Doc?" He asked as he snapped a picture of the man's face.

"Time of death is between 2 and 4am," Maura replied, still examining the body. "There's extensive bruising around the neck," she pointed out. "Though cause of death is still unknown. I should know more after the autopsy."

"Well I mean cause of death isn't exactly unknown," Jane pointed out. "I mean given the bruising I think it's pretty safe to say that he was strangled," she said even though she knew it would drive her wife crazy. "Those bruises definitely look like they could be fingers."

"I don't think it's safe to say that at all," Maura shook her head, glaring at her wife. "Even if those are finger marks it doesn't mean he was strangled. He could have easily died some other way," she argued, sounding very much like her regular self, a fact, which made the brunette smile.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait for the autopsy then," Jane grinned, throwing her wife a wink. "I'll see you there. Come on Frost," she called, already heading towards the bar, planning to go inside and talk to the workers there. "See you later Dr. Isles."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was a long day. While Maura did indeed confirm that the cause of death was strangulation, they didn't find much else, still unsure who their victim even was, though they were anticipating someone filing a missing person report at some point.

Returning home, Jane still had Maura's homework on her mind, enjoying dinner with her Mother, Wife and Daughter before spending some time with Amelia before putting her to bed; eventually meeting Maura in the family room, the blonde with a glass of wine in hand. Seeing that the blonde looked slightly uncertain, Jane simply smiled as she took a seat next to her, gratefully accepting the beer she was offered.

"I think we should go see a Doctor or specialist or whoever it is we need to see to start planning for our baby," Jane said when it seemed like Maura wasn't going to speak, wanting to think about something happy in order to relax her wife. "I want to get started. I know these things take time but we're ready."

"It's a Fertility Doctor," Maura replied automatically, pausing for a moment, as what Jane said seemed to sink in. "Jane…" She bit her lip, looking unsure. "I'm not sure we should be talking about this right now."

"Why not?" Jane shrugged, reaching out and placing a hand on Maura's knee. "We were talking about it last week. I thought we were going to move forward with this. I thought we were both in agreement. I thought you wanted to have a baby with me."

"Of course I want to have a baby with you," Maura sighed, looking torn. "I want that more than anything but…it's just…"

"Your nightmares?" Jane guessed, watching as Maura's shoulders slump, giving her all the answer she really needs. "I take it that's your homework? Come on Maur," she reached up to tuck the blonde's hair behind her ear. "Talk to me. Tell me what this is all about."

"In my dreams the incident with Dennis always ends differently," Maura began, willing herself to hold back her tears. "Sometimes you don't get to me in time and we go down the elevator…sometimes Dennis slits my throats and sometimes…sometimes you don't…you let him take me."

"Maura…" Jane grabbed her wife's hand.

"I know it's illogical," Maura shook her head, a single tear falling. "I know they're just dreams and that you would never have let…it's just that…I just…" she sighed again, struggling to get the words out. "I just don't understand how you can forgive me so easily," she finally admitted.

"Maura," Jane sounded surprised, having thought the couple had dealt with this already. "Baby, do you know what could have happened? What he could have done to you?" She said, placing a hand on her wife's cheek so she could wipe a tear away with her thumb. "I could have lost you. I'm not going to hold a grudge about what happened when it could have ended very differently."

"But it didn't," Maura once again shook her head. "And what I did…the way I treated you. I was punishing you because you wouldn't talk to me. I was upset and I shouldn't have even been there. I should have listened to you."

"Maura," Jane took Maura's glass of wine and set in on the table with her beer, moving so they were sitting facing each other, pulling Maura closer to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Listen to me now. Okay?" She said. "I don't like what you did. I hate that Dennis got his hands on you and I hate that you resorted to going to see him in order to hurt me…or to get me to talk to you," she explained, keeping her arms wrapped around her wife firmly, reassuringly. "But all of that doesn't change the fact that I love you and that I'm happy that you're okay. And that I forgive you."

"But…"

"No," Jane interrupted before Maura could argue, shaking her head. "I forgive you, so you need to forgive you too so that you can get yourself some sleep Maura Rizzoli-Isles," she gave the blonde a small smile. "Get those nightmares out of your head because Dennis is gone. He's gone and there's no way I would ever let anything happen to you," she leaned forward, placing a kiss against Maura's forehead. "No matter what."

"Mommies," Amelia's voice suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs, the little blonde shuffling her feet towards the family room so her Mothers could see her. "What are you doing?"

"I think the real question is what are you doing Little Girl," Jane chuckled, giving Maura a moment to compose herself. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I woke up," Amelia shrugged, looking adorable with a sleepy look on her face and her hair sticking up in all directions. "I'm not tired anymore."

"Come over here little one," Maura found her voice, holding out her arms for the six year old, smiling as she immediately ran over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amelia asked curiously as Maura pulled her up onto her lap; looking from one mother to the other as the couple shared a look.

"Well Baby Girl," Jane was the one to finally respond, receiving a short nod from her wife. "Mommy and I were talking about the possibility of you getting a little brother or sister sometime soon."

"Really!" Amelia perked up right away, a big, excited smile on her face.

"Really," Maura nodded, smiling as she placed a kiss against Amelia's hair. "Is that something that you think you'd like? Would that make you happy?"

"I want to be a big Sister more than anything," Amelia replied enthusiastically, practically bouncing on Maura's lap. "When will the baby come? Will it be real soon?"

"Babies take a lot of time to get here," Jane shook her head. "And it could be a real long time before Mommy and I have one but we really hope that you'll get to be a big sister since we know that you would be such a great one," she smiled, running her hand through the little girl's hair.

"But since it's going to take some time we don't want to tell anyone else about the baby right now," Maura told her. "So you're going to have to keep this a secret for us right now. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can do that Mommy," Amelia nodded seriously, looking very much like Maura. "I promise."

"We know you can Bug," Jane grinned, moving closer to her family, wrapping her arms around both of them. "We can't wait for you to be a Big Sister."

"Me either," Amelia agreed, resting her head on Maura's shoulder, looking happy, but tired again. "I hope I get a little brother. I would love a little brother, just like Mama has."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I want to carry your baby," Maura kept her voice low later that night, lying in bed with Jane, Amelia fast asleep between them, the six year old having insisted on staying with them. "I know we've talked about it a bit…having a baby from one of my eggs or one of yours…I want to carry your baby," she repeated. "No matter what I know this baby will be _ours_ , but I want a child with your eyes and your goofy grin," she smiled. "I want them to have your curls and your dimples, and I would love to be the one to carry that baby; unless of course you would prefer to. I'm open to that as well of course."

"Well it does seem to make more sense for you to carry the baby," Jane whispered, smiling at how much Maura had obviously spent thinking about their baby. "I mean considering my job it would be safer for you. And honestly I would be happy if the baby came from you or me or anyone really just as long as they're ours in the end. But if you want to carry my baby then there's nothing that would make me happier," she grinned at the look of delight on her wife's face. "So how exactly do we go about all that? I mean this is sorta new to me."

"I can make us an appointment with the Fertility Clinic here," Maura replied, still rubbing a hand up and down Amelia's back. "The Doctor I saw in San Francisco became a friend and she gave me the name of a Doctor here in case I ever decided I wanted more children," she explained. "And well I also had a thought about the sperm donor," she said, rolling her eyes when Jane made a face. "We have the option of using the same donor I used for Amelia. Obviously we don't have to but, I thought that it might be a good idea; the children would be related biologically, not that, that would really matter."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Jane smiled, reaching out and running her fingers through her wife's hair. "I mean Amelia turned out pretty amazing so she clearly got good genes, although I think most of that comes from you," she said, making the blonde chuckle softly. "You think you can call for that appointment first thing tomorrow?"

"Yes, though it may take some time for us to actually get in," Maura replied, her eyes closing slightly, soothed by the feeling of her wife playing with her hair. "But I'll give them a call and see what I can do."

"Somehow I think you'll be able to get us in pretty quickly," Jane smirked, watching as Maura tried to fight off sleep. "You are the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth after all, and you're an Isles. You can pull some strings."

"Mm hmm," Maura smiled sleepily, her eyes closed even though she was nodding. "A Rizzoli-Isles," she mumbled, before falling into the first dreamless sleep she had, had in over a week."


	8. Babies on the Mind

**I think the title of the chapter says it all! Let's start growing this family! Hope you enjoy! J**

 **Chapter 8- Babies on the Mind**

It was three weeks and two cases before Jane and Maura's appointment with the IVF Doctor that Maura's previous Doctor had recommended. For Jane, three weeks felt like a lifetime; the Detective getting impatient as she constantly pestered Maura to see if they could get an earlier appointment. And while Maura acted like she was fed up with her wife's constant nagging, she couldn't help but smile when the brunette wasn't looking, thinking it was awfully cute that she was so excited about the baby.

"Jane will you please stop pacing and come sit down," Maura sighed, sick of watching her wife walk back and forth across the Doctor's office, waiting for the woman to arrive. "Pacing is not going to bring her in here faster. Just come and wait like a normal patient adult."

"I don't understand why they bring us out of the waiting room like they're ready for us and then they just make us wait some more," Jane huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she dropped into the chair next to Maura. "I feel like all I've been doing lately is waiting! It took forever to get to this appointment."

"I don't think three weeks classifies as forever," Maura chuckled, pulling at Jane's hand until she finally relented and uncrossed her arms; keeping their hands locked together. "Although it has been difficult waiting. I'm ready to move forward. I'm ready for there to be a baby even though that will mean even more waiting. I mean factoring in the amount of time it will take to first get to the implantation stage and then 9 months to…"

"Okay, okay, hush Googlemouth," Jane laughed, leaning forward to capture Maura's lips with kiss. "I will try not to drive you crazy with my impatience," she joked, a big grin on her face. "I'm just really excited Maur. I mean we're going to have a baby. Mia's going to get to be a big sister and I'm going to get to see you all pregnant and adorable."

"I don't think I was very cute when I was pregnant," Maura wrinkled her nose. "I'm fairly certain I resembled a whale."

"Impossible," Jane shook her head, placing a kiss on the blonde's nose. "I bet you are the most beautiful pregnant woman to ever exist. I can't wait to see for myself. And to wait on you hand and foot the entire time."

"Well I like the sound of that," Maura smiled, leaning in to once again meet her wife's lips, closing her eyes as she let herself get lost in the kiss.

"Oh hello ladies, sorry to interrupt," the Doctor came in, a smile on her face as she came around her desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting as well, although it appears you managed to keep yourself occupied. I'm Dr. Brewster," she held out her hand towards Jane. "You must be Detective Rizzoli and I recognize you Dr. Isles. It's nice to meet you both."

"Please call me Maura," Maura said as she shook the Doctor's hand. "And thank you so much for seeing us."

"Yes and you can call me Jane," Jane nodded. "We're both very happy to meet you. We've really been looking forward to this."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, and I'm looking forward to spending time with you two," Dr. Brewster smiled, opening up the folder on her desk. "Now I've been reading over your file and it's my understanding that you've been through this process before Maura."

"Yes our daughter Amelia is six now," Maura replied with a nod. "I was engaged to someone else at the time but we underwent IVF and it was successful on the first attempt. I ended up having Amelia on my own but it was a fairly easy pregnancy."

"That's great to hear," Dr. Brewster smiled, writing down a few things in her notes. "And will you be the one carrying the baby or is that something you were hoping to do Jane?"

"Given my job we decided it would be best for Maura to carry the baby," Jane replied.

"We would like to use Jane's eggs though," Maura added, squeezing Jane's hand. "And we were hoping to perhaps use the same sperm donor I used for Amelia. I know my previous Doctor said that would be a possibility."

"Okay well it sounds like you've given this some thought," Dr. Brewster nodded. "We'll have to do some tests and I'll need to get familiarized with your medical history Jane," she said, looking up at the eager looking couple. "Let's get started."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Hey Maura!" Jane burst into the morgue later that same day, making her wife, who was leaning over a body jump. "Oh sorry," she held up her hands in apology. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well perhaps if you didn't burst in here like a bull in a china shop," Maura replied, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the body of the older man on her table, the telltale signs of a small smirk on her face. "Did you need something?"

"Nah, I was just bored upstairs so I wanted to come see you," Jane shrugged, pulling herself up to sit on one of the empty tables. "We don't have a case and well I'm just really excited about all this baby stuff and I can't talk about it with the guys so I came down to see what you were doing. Who's the dead guy?" She asked, ignoring the glare Maura gave her.

"His name is Stanley Royal," Maura replied, continuing with her work. "He was brought in from the retirement home not far from here. He died from an apparent heart attack."

"Apparent?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well I haven't confirmed it yet," Maura nodded, never willing to guess. "I need to confirm the cause of death so he can be released to his family. You don't have paperwork to do this afternoon? I mean we were off all morning."

"Well obviously I have paperwork," Jane rolled her eyes. "I just can't focus when my mind keeps going through all the things we're going to get to do to get ready for the baby. And then that makes me think about you being pregnant and that makes me even more excited," she continued, so lost in her excitement that she missed the way her wife looked up with a smile on her face. "We should have just taken the whole day off. It's not like this half day has been productive anyways."

"Well I'm not sure Mr. Royal would agree with you there," Maura replied. "And I'm sure his family appreciates my quick work," she said, looking up again to find Jane giving her an exasperated look. "I'm glad you're excited though Jane," she changed the subject. "I'm excited as well. I'm really looking forward to going through this journey with you. And I just know Amelia is going to love every minute of it."

"She's pretty adamant about wanting a little Brother huh," Jane grinned, thinking of the little blonde who could talk of nothing else all morning before school.

"Yes because her Mama has two younger Brothers and she wants to be just like her," Maura smiled. "I'm sure she'll be just as happy if she had a little Sister."

"I sure hope so because I really don't want to disappoint her," Jane laughed as Maura continued with her autopsy. "I think a little boy would be great, but I don't know," she shrugged. "I also love the idea of another little girl. Do you have a preference?"

"No I can't say that I do," Maura shook her head. "When I was first pregnant with Amelia I was convinced that I was having a boy, which I was quite happy about. When I found out that Amelia was going to be a girl though I was just as thrilled," she explained, while removing Mr. Royal's heart. "Well that's strange," she said, looking closer.

"What? What's strange?" Jane asked, jumping off the table and stepping closer.

"I don't think this man suffered a heart attack," Maura replied, placing the heart down in a tray before once again looking over the body, obviously having some sort of inner dialogue.

"Okay," Jane stretched out the word waiting for her wife to continue. "Well what is it then?" She asked, waiting for an answer but unsure if Maura even heard her. "Maura! What is it?"

"Jane," Maura finally looked up a serious look on her face. "I think this man was murdered."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"How'd it go with the family?" Frost asked Maura and Jane when they appeared up in the bullpen later that day, making their way over to where Frost and Korsak were sitting together, trying to find information on the retirement home where Mr. Royal had been living.

"Well they were obviously pretty shocked to find out that their Father didn't die of natural causes," Jane replied, dropping down into her chair. "Can you imagine? 86 years old and someone kills him? I mean seriously what could possibly motivate someone to murder an elderly man?"

"There are some sick people in the world Jane. You know that," Korsak replied. "We're still waiting on our search warrant for the retirement home. Did the kids have anything useful to tell you?"

"They have no idea who would have done this," Maura shook her head. "They said their Father loved where he lived and all the Doctors and Nurses were incredibly kind and attentive."

"Well whoever did this has to have been someone close to him," Frost said. "And they obviously targeted him. We need to find out everything he did yesterday."

"Yeah well that would be easier if we could get into the home," Jane pointed out just as Frost's phone went off. "Please tell me that's our warrant."

"We got it," Frost nodded, all three Detectives standing up ready to go.

"Are you coming?" Jane turned to Maura, who checked her watch. "God this has turned into the longest day ever."

"I know," Maura agreed. "My techs will handle the scene. I think I better get home to Amelia."

"All right, give her this for me," Jane replied, kissing the blonde's cheek. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," Maura smiled. "Be safe."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy, are you gonna have a baby soon?" Amelia asked Maura later that night as the pair sat on the family room floor together, playing with the little girl's Lego. "Is there a baby in your belly now?"

"Not yet Sweetheart," Maura shook her head with a smile, glad that Amelia remembered to save this kind of question for when Angela was in the guesthouse. "Mama and I went to the Doctor today to talk about just that though. There are a few things we need to do before I will be pregnant though."

"How does the baby get in your belly though Mommy?" Amelia asked, a curious look on her face.

"The Doctor is going to put the baby in my belly," Maura answered, not wanting to get into too much detail. "It's a small procedure and if all goes well the Baby will grow in my uterus."

"And your belly will grow really big like this," Amelia stood up, holding her hands out in front of her own stomach with a giggle. "How long does it take for the Baby to grow in there?"

"It will take about 9 months Honey," Maura answered with a smile, grabbing Amelia and pulling her down to sit on her lap. "And I know that seems like a long time but it will go by so fast! And then you will have your little brother or sister," she said, kissing the top of the little blonde's head. "But remember it could still be a long time before I get pregnant. Sometimes it can be difficult, but I'm confident that we will get to have a baby soon."

"Okay Mommy," Amelia smiled, leaning her head against Maura's chest. "Is Mama going to be home soon?"

"Mama is going to be home right now," Jane, who had snuck in while the two blondes were talking, was the one to reply, laughing as two heads turned her way.

"Mama!" Amelia jumped from Maura's lap, running into Jane's waiting arms.

"Hey Bug," Jane lifted Amelia up, kissing her head as the little blonde wrapped her legs around her middle. "I missed you today! Did you have a good day at school?"

"I had a great day!" Amelia replied enthusiastically. "We're learning to add and subtract big numbers and my teacher said I learned really fast! I even got to help some of the other kids because I finished my worksheet real fast."

"Of course you did!" Jane grinned, walking over so she could lean down and give Maura a kiss. "You are just like your Mommy. Maybe you can teach me some of what you learned later. Are you two having fun?"

"We're building your work," Amelia told her pointing the Lego on the floor. "It was Mommy's idea."

"Wow that looks just like BPD," Jane smiled, giving Maura a wink.

"I made you up a plate if you're hungry," Maura then said. "Would you like me to warm it up for you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll help you," Jane nodded, wanting to talk to her wife without Amelia listening in. "Why don't you keep working on your mini BPD, Bug. Me and Mommy will be back to play with you soon okay?"

"Okay," Amelia agreed, allowing Jane to place her back down on the ground where she immediately went back to work.

"Did you find anything?" Maura asked on the way to the kitchen, keeping her voice low to ensure Amelia couldn't hear.

"Not a whole lot. Apparently our victim was pretty beloved at his nursing home," Jane replied, taking a seat at the island while Maura went to warm up her dinner. "Since you said it's likely he was poisoned we took all the food in his room to test and we're searching the kitchens even though it seems unlikely it happened there," she explained. "This case already seems like it's going to be a handful. We've got our work cut out for us."

"We'll figure it out. We always do," Maura reminded her, setting a plate on the counter in front of her. "Let's turn it off for now. Amelia was asking about the Baby again. She wanted to know if there was a baby in my belly yet," she smiled. "I'm glad she's so excited."

"Me too," Jane grinned, starting her dinner. "I wish there was a baby in your belly already."

"Soon enough," Maura laughed, moving to take a seat next to the brunette, running a hand up and down her back. "I'm looking forward to being pregnant again but I hope my first few months aren't as rough as when I had Amelia."

"Were you sick a lot?" Jane asked, not knowing a lot about Maura's pregnancy.

"All the time," Maura replied with a chuckle. "It was the only time my job ever got to me. My stomach would turn all the time at work. I kept having to excuse myself from crime scenes so I wouldn't contaminate anything."

"Well you and Frost will be quite the pair then," Jane joked, making the blonde laugh. "Don't worry though. I'll hold your hair back for you."

"Why thank you," Maura smiled, kissing the brunette's cheek. "That's very sweet of you."

"Only for you Dr. Isles," Jane smirked, leaning in for a proper kiss. "Only for you."


	9. Getting Started

**Well I'm still really trying to get this story moving, so I hope you'll understand why I'm skipping things here and there. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and you may recognize the case that I'm going with at the end of the chapter (it will continue in the next chapter)- I just watched this episode the other night and I felt like it would be relevant to use at this point.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 9- Getting Started**

Stanley Royal's youngest son had poisoned his Father. It was a discovery that was eventually made by Jane, who was completely disgusted as she cuffed the man who was immediately begging for forgiveness, tears falling down his face as he tried to explain that he had no choice; that he simply needed the money, that he was desperate. Maura had tried to explain the brain's lack of reason when affected by a drug problem such as Mr. Royal's son's, but it had done nothing to lessen the brunette's feelings of disgust; a feeling, which Jane seemed unable to get rid of for the next few weeks as she constantly kept bringing it up.

It wasn't until things started moving forward with their baby plans that Jane was finally able to let it go, instead focusing her attention on following their doctor's orders, while they prepared for the day that her eggs would be implanted into Maura. The couple had somehow managed to keep the news between themselves and Amelia, though Maura was sure that both Angela and Constance had their suspicions about what was going on, though they both, thankfully, kept these thoughts to themselves.

Amelia, who still didn't quite understand what was going on, asked Maura almost every day if there was a baby in her belly yet, which both women loved but also hated as her smile turned to a frown every time they told her no. And while, Jane and Maura were both anxious to really get things moving with the baby, they were grateful for work, which kept them busy and forced them not to spend all their time simply waiting.

"Will you feel different right away?" Jane asked Maura the morning of their appointment, the couple having booked the morning off, with Jane planning on returning to the precinct for the afternoon, while Maura would stay home to rest. "I mean did you feel different last time? Did you know before you actually found out that you were pregnant? What was it like? Will it hurt?"

"Jane," Maura couldn't help but laugh, reaching out and pulling her wife towards the table where she sat. "Will you please relax," she could tell that the Detective was nervous, as she rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. "I won't really feel anything after the implantation, but if I remember correctly, I did feel s little differently though it might have just been my mind playing games with me. I don't think I truly knew that the pregnancy had took until I had begun to feel tired and nauseous, which was shortly before my appointment to find out."

"I wish we could just know right away," Jane sighed, resting her head on top of Maura's. "I feel like all we've been doing lately is waiting for this appointment and once it's over we have to wait even more," she pouted. "I just want to know now."

"I know," Maura chuckled, her arm wrapped around Jane's waist. "But it will be okay. No matter what happens," she hugged Jane tightly. "I have a good feeling about this. We have no reason to worry. We just need to try and be patient."

"And by _we_ I take it you mean me?" Jane kissed the top of Maura's head, laughing softly.

"Well you _and_ Amelia," Maura nodded. "It's only a few more weeks before we'll have an answer and I think you'll be surprised how fast time really goes. There will be another little Rizzoli-Isles before we know it."

"It's going to be great. _They're_ going to be great," Jane couldn't stop smiling. "I just know it."

"Well of course they are," Maura agreed, feeling emotional from Jane's excitement. "They're going to be a part of you. They can't be anything other than amazing."

"Plus they're going to have you to teach them everything they need to know," Jane had to add. "That will increase their amazingness even more," she said, making the blonde laugh, a sound, which eased the brunette's nerves.

"Okay ladies," Dr. Brewster called as she entered the room, a warm smile on her face. "Are we ready to get started? No second thoughts?"

"No second thoughts," Maura shook her head, still holding Jane tightly. "Right Jane?"

"Not a single one."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Frost called when Jane appeared in the bullpen later that day. "It's about time Rizzoli. I was beginning to think you were trying to skip out on all your paperwork," he joked, a big grin on his face. "Thought maybe you were trying to take the whole day with Dr. Isles."

"Nah, she wouldn't let me even if I tried," Jane laughed dropping her stuff and flopping down into her chair. "I would have happily taken the whole day off, but apparently I only needed the morning."

"Well I'm not sure what's going on with you and Dr Isles," Korsak said. "But we hope that everything is well."

"Yeah," Frost nodded his agreement. "And if you guys ever need anything we're here for you."

Looking from one Detective to the other, Jane could see that both men were struggling to hold back smiles, obviously knowing more than they were letting on; or at least suspecting more. "Thanks guys," Jane replied, sounding a little suspicious. "I'm just gonna pretend like you two have no idea what's going on."

"And we're happy to pretend we know nothing as well," Korsak said with a laugh, letting Jane know that her partners had indeed figured out just what she and Maura had been up to lately; a secret, which both women knew was going to be difficult to keep from their colleagues.

"Listen, it's not that we're trying to keep things from you guys alright?" Jane felt the need to explain. "It's just that we don't want to tell anyone until we have real news to share…we just…it's just easier that way."

"Hey you don't need to explain to us," Frost put his hands up. "We totally get it Jane," he assured her. "And we're really happy for you guys."

"Thanks guys," Jane chuckled, confident that both men would keep everything to themselves until she and Maura were ready to share their news. "Now we're seriously stuck doing paperwork all day? Really no cases?"

"Sorry Janie," Korsak had to laugh, shaking his heads. "No murders today. Looks like you'll have to finish those files," he gestured towards the stack on the brunette's desk. "Speaking of which, I think you owe me a few.'

"Yeah, yeah," Jane sighed, grabbing the top file and opening it up. "I hate paperwork."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura and Jane knew keeping their news secret was going to be difficult with Angela, especially the day of the implantation. Maura needed to return home to rest and since Angela would be picking Amelia up from school and bringing her home the couple were unsure what to tell the older Rizzoli, even though they were sure the woman was beginning to make some guesses. Jane hadn't wanted to tell her Mother anything, but with Maura's inability to lie, the brunette knew she needed to formulate some sort of plan or else they would be forced to tell their Mother the truth, and then everyone would inevitably know.

So, at the beginning of the week, Jane had let Angela know that Maura hadn't been feeling well, eventually letting her know that she was going to take the blonde to the Doctors that morning. Jane topped off her lie by calling her Mother after their appointment that morning, letting her know that Maura would be returning home to rest, saying that the Doctor insisted she get some sleep, so could she please keep Amelia out in the guesthouse with her until she came home.

Jane knew that Angela would never disturb a sick Maura, but she was still relieved to find Amelia and her Mother in the guesthouse, reading a book together when she returned home.

"Hey Ma, hey bug," Jane called since it appeared the pair didn't hear her come in.

"Mama!" Amelia beamed, jumping up from the couch to greet the brunette with a hug. "I'm reading to Nona!"

"I see that," Jane kissed the little blonde's head. "That's great Bug!"

"She's quite the little reader too," Angela said as she stood up from the couch. "Her teacher told me she's catching on quick. She's moved up a couple reading levels since last week."

"My teacher gave me a harder book," Amelia looked proud of herself. "She thinks I can read the whole class library by the end of the year!"

"I bet you could," Jane laughed. "Alright gather your stuff up kiddo. We should get to the house to see Mommy."

"I poked my head in before I went to get Mia," Angela said as Amelia went to get her backpack. "She looked like she was sleeping so I didn't bother her," she said, as Jane released of sigh of relief. "I made some soup though. You can take it over for dinner. It'll help her feel better," she explained. "Maura works too hard. You both do. I'm glad she took a day to get some rest."

"Me too," Jane smiled. "And thanks for the soup Ma," she kissed her Mother's cheek. "I'll make sure Maura gets some. You ready to go Bug?" She asked Amelia, who nodded before grabbing her hand.

"Can we go up and see Mommy right away?" Amelia asked as soon as they were out of the guesthouse and heading into the main house. "I was real careful and made sure I didn't tell Nona anything I wasn't supposed to. But I miss Mommy."

"I bet Mommy misses you too. Come on. Let's go up," Jane grinned, still holding her daughter's hand as they made their way upstairs. Not sure if Maura would be sleeping, Jane was quiet as she opened the bedroom door, sticking her head in to find a sight, which brought a smile to her face, as Maura sat up in bed, her hair up in a bun, a pair of glasses on her face and a book in her hand. "Hi Gorgeous," Jane kept her voice low. "I brought someone to see you."

"Hi," Maura had a big smile on her face as she closed her book. "Come on in," she patted the bed, her smile getting impossibly bigger when Amelia bounded into the room. "There's my Little Girl! Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi Mommy!" Amelia wrapped her arms around Maura's neck. "Is there a baby in your belly now Mommy?"

"We don't know for sure yet Honey," Maura kissed her daughter's forehead. "But there might be. We'll know in a couple more weeks."

"I hate waiting," Amelia sighed, sounding like Jane as she rested her head on Maura's shoulder as both her Mothers laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel good," Maura smiled, leaning in to kiss her wife. "I had a difficult time relaxing at first since I'm not used to spending a day in bed, but I was able to do some reading and some meditation and I even slept for a couple hours."

"That sounds like a perfect day," Jane replied, pressing a kiss to Maura's temple. "And the perfect way to help our little Baby grow," she grinned. "My Ma made soup. You wanna come downstairs and have some? I think I know someone who could read you a story while I heat it up."

"Oh!" Maura was beaming. "That sounds wonderful!"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Jane?" Maura whispered later that night, 20 minutes after the couple had gone to bed. "Jane are you still awake?"

"What's wrong?" Jane's voice was rough, as if she was somewhere between awake and asleep, her arms wrapped around Maura from behind.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I would feel different after the procedure?" Maura asked, obviously still wide awake, her mind reeling with thoughts.

"Mmhmm," Maura could feel Jane nod against her back.

"If I admit something will you promise not to poke fun at me or pretend to be shocked that I could be thinking such illogical thoughts?" Maura then asked, wiggling a bit so she could turn around to face her wife whose eyes were squinting open.

"Maura what are you talking about?" Jane looked as if she was struggling to comprehend. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I feel different," Maura admitted quietly. "I know it's not really possible, and it's probably just in my head, but I feel different today; I've felt different all day," she continued, watching as Jane smiled sleepily, though she managed to keep her eyes open. "I'm not sure if it's the excitement or perhaps anticipation of what's to come, but I feel different. I feel as if…I just feel…like maybe this is all going to work out wonderfully," she placed a hand on her stomach.

Grinning, Jane leaned in and pressed a kiss to Maura's lips. "I think I'm rubbing off on you," she laughed, tightening her hold around her wife's waist. "Sounds to me like you're thinking with your heart instead of your head for a change. I kind of like it."

"I just really want a baby," Maura smiled, nuzzling her nose into Jane's neck. "I want this baby."

"And you're going to get it," Jane told her. "I just know it."

"Oh yeah?" Maura countered, her voice getting heavier, sleepier. "How?"

"I just do," Jane shrugged, kissing the blonde's forehead. "Now sleep. You need to rest so our baby can grow."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was early when Jane and Maura were woken from their sleep the next morning, the couple answering their phones and getting the details of their latest crime scene before pulling themselves out of bed. Though Jane had hoped Maura would take another day to rest, the Medical Examiner had simply given her wife a stern look before insisting that she would be just fine and was returning to work.

The couple had gotten themselves ready quickly, and quietly, each giving a still sleeping Amelia a kiss before meeting Angela down in the kitchen where Jane had insisted that they were in a hurry so that Maura wouldn't have to answer too many of her Mother's questions.

"What do we got?" Jane asked when they arrived at the scene, finding Frost and Korsak waiting for them.

"Susan Murphy, 32," Frost answered, handing Jane the woman's ID. "Looks like she was out here for an early morning jog before someone stabbed her."

"From the looks of it she was attacked from behind," Maura said, already getting to work as she knelt down next to the body. "There are multiple stab wounds here," she pointed to the woman's back. "I can give you an accurate time of death after the autopsy but from body temperature it appears she has only been dead for a few hours."

"Would've still been dark out here a few hours ago," Jane said, looking around the park. "Seems like an odd time to come out for a jog by yourself."

"Many people enjoy exercise during the early morning hours," Maura said, still examining Susan's body. "The release of endorphins creates a positive feeling in the body and can help you wake up. It's a wonderful way to start the day."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane nodded, though she didn't seem to be listening as she continued looking around. "It just seems odd. I mean she's out here alone, in the dark and yet she's brutally attacked. I mean obviously she wouldn't have seen it coming, so why so many stab wounds. And why would she be out in this park alone?" She continued to walk along the park, until something near the pond caught her eye and made her heart drop into her stomach. "Maura!" She yelled running towards the object.

Not quite knowing what was going on, Maura, Korsak and Frost rushed towards Jane who immediately pulled a stroller out of the reeds surrounding the pond. "She wasn't alone," Jane looked stricken. "She was with her baby."


	10. This One Stings

**Just really needed to keep going with this chapter before I go back to my Criminal Minds Story. For those of you who don't recognize it, the case from this chapter is from Episode 5x01. I changed a couple things but I hope you'll enjoy! Can't wait to continue this journey with your guys!**

 **Enjoy!-J**

 **Chapter 10- This one Stings**

"Have the divers found anything?" Korsak asked as he came up behind Jane just over an hour later, the brunette having remained at the side of the pond the entire time the divers were searching, refusing to leave even when Maura had left with Susan Murphy's body, as she wanted to be there if Susan's baby was found.

"Nothing," Jane shook her head, relieved and frustrated, having no idea where the baby would be. "Actually technically they found a couple tires and some other junk, but no baby."

"Well that's good right?" Korsak reminded her.

"Of course it is," Jane sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Of course it is it's just now not only do we have a murder but we have a missing baby on top of that. Where is Frost? Has he found anything?"

"Brian Murphy," Frost returned to the park, a photo of a baby in his hand. "Found this photo on Susan's social media sights. His Father is Ray Murphy," he explained. "I've got uniforms checking out churches and fire halls, seeing if anyone has dropped a baby off, but so far we haven't found anything. I was going to see Ray, but I figured you would wanna come with me."

"I uh…I do," Jane hesitated as she thought of her wife. "But I should really go check on Maura…see where she's at with the autopsy," she covered up, not wanting the men to know that she was worried about how Maura might handle this case; how _she_ might handle the case. "You and Korsak should go. See if he has any idea who might have wanted to hurt his wife and take his son," she shook her head. "God that news is going to be…it's gonna kill him. Maybe I should…"

"Jane," Korsak interrupted before the brunette could insist on going with them. "Go see Dr. Isles. Frost and I can handle the husband. We've done notifications before," he told her. "Plus one of us should see if the autopsy can give us any indication as to how to find Brian; might as well be you," he gave her an understanding look.

"I…" Jane looked like she was about to argue before thinking better of it. "Thank you," she briefly placed a hand on the older man's arm. "You guys will keep me updated?"

"And you let us know what Dr. Isles finds," Frost nodded, giving his partner a reassuring smile.

"You got it," Jane quickly agreed, already heading for the car, taking one last glance over her shoulder as she shouted. "See you soon," before she left.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura was always careful during her autopsy. She treated every body with the respect and care that she believed they deserved because it mattered to her. Using science and finding answers was important to Maura, and she worked as hard as she could on every case. Susan Murphy was no different than any other body Maura had ever worked on and yet she felt different.

From the moment Jane had informed them that Susan's baby was missing Maura had felt a panic deep inside her, knowing that finding answers was even more important as a baby's life could depend on it.

"You have to help me Susan," Maura leaned close to the woman's body as she carefully began removing her clothing. "You have to help me find your baby. I have to find your baby before it's too late," she whispered before standing back up and continuing on as if this was perfectly normal.

And while Maura prided herself on being meticulous and precise during her autopsies on a normal day, she was particularly careful with Susan, not wanting to miss a single clue as to what happened to her. Halfway through Jane had text her letting her know that they were looking for Susan's son Brian, who was just over a year old, and had thankfully not been found at the bottom of the pond. Jane had also informed her that she would be by soon, a fact, which both comforted and scared Maura as she wasn't yet ready to talk about how this case was making her feel; and it was making her feel a lot.

With so much talk about babies over the last couple months, and the fact that she could be pregnant, having a baby missing was making concentration difficult for the Medical Examiner, who kept having to take a moment to step back and ensure she wasn't missing anything. It was during one of these moments that Jane finally arrived, finding her wife leaning over one of the empty autopsy tables with her head down.

"Maur?" Jane called out softly; watching as the blonde slowly lifted her head. "Maur are you okay?" She approached the blonde, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay…just taking a minute," Maura reached back and covered Jane's hand with her own. "I'm having a difficult time keeping my mind focused on the autopsy."

"I think that's pretty understandable given the circumstances," Jane said, wishing she could simply take her wife into her arms, but knowing now was not the time. "I almost drove past BPD because I couldn't stop thinking about Brian," she then told her. "It's hard Maur; especially with what we're going through right now."

"But I _need_ to focus," Maura sounded almost desperate. "Susan needs me to focus. Brian needs me to focus. This autopsy could be the only way to help us find that little boy…that baby."

"You're right, it could," Jane nodded, her hand still on Maura's shoulder, which she gave a light squeeze. "So it's a good thing we've got the best Medical Examiner in Boston performing it,' she smiled when the blonde looked over her shoulder. "You can do this Maur. You've just got to separate it from the personal. This isn't our baby. Our babies are safe and we're going to find Brian and make sure he's safe too."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him Jane," Maura looked tearful. "Just the thought that someone could…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "It just makes me feel sick and right now…right now it just stings more than usual."

"Trust me, I get it," Jane replied, understanding exactly what her wife meant since she was feeling the same way. "But we're not going to let anything happen to Brian. Frost and Korsak are with his father now, so hopefully that will give us something to go off of, and you," she placed her other hand on Maura's other shoulder so she could turn her back towards Susan's body. "You are going to perform this autopsy just like you always do because you are Maura Rizzoli-Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and you don't let anything get in the way of your science," she reminded her. "You can do this Maur. _We_ can do this."

"Okay," Maura finally cracked a smile, pulling another pair of gloves on. "Are you going to stay while I finish this up?" She asked, the look on her face indicating that, that was what she wanted.

"Yeah, I'd like to be here to see what you find," Jane nodded, throwing Maura a smile and a wink. "Plus, I love watching you work."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

They had a suspect. After checking Ray Murphy and his girlfriend Caitlin's alibis, Frost, with the help of Frankie, had done some more digging into Susan's life eventually finding a videographer who had been making a slideshow of Brian for Susan, who also happened to be a registered Pedophile. The instant that Frankie told Jane about Dave Robbins she had wanted to march straight up to his home and drag him to headquarters by the hair on his head, but Korsak, who could see the anger coursing through Jane's veins, had told Frankie to go with Frost to pick him up so he and Jane could interrogate him.

It took everything in Jane's power not to simply attack Dave Robbins as soon as she sat down across from him, but the brunette knew that Korsak would throw her out of the room if she even made a slight movement towards the man. So with all the willpower she had, Jane began questioning Robbins, feeling sick to her stomach as she realized that the man, who had been arrested on Child Pornography charges, spent his days living across the street from a park full of children like Brian Murphy. Jane was so angry, that she almost let it cloud her judgment when she realized that Robbins hadn't met Susan Murphy like he thought, but Caitlin MacCarthy instead.

"Janie, go take a break," Korsak told her when they left Robbins in the interrogation room, arresting him for violating his parole. "Go take a few minutes for a breather. Go see your wife."

Opening her mouth, Jane looked like she was going to argue before she saw the look on Korsak's face. Realizing there was no point trying to make her case, Jane had simply turned on her heel, heading for the elevator so she could get down to the basement to see the blonde, whom she knew would make her feel better. As she rode the elevator though, the brunette simply couldn't stop thinking about the case, feeling her anger and worry once again bubbling up inside her, feeling like she was about to burst at the seams.

"Jane!" Maura called as soon as the Detective entered her office. "I'm glad you came down. I was just about to…"

"I don't have a freaking clue where Brian is, Maura," Jane interrupted, seeming not to even have heard her. "Nobody's seen anything. There's no forensic evidence to tell us about the murderer."

"Jane," Maura tried to cut in, pointing to her computer screen. "There's something…"

"All I've got is this creep up in interrogation and I don't think he took Brian," Jane continued on, ignoring all of Maura's attempts to speak. "And if his alibi checks out then I am back to square one with every known pedophile in Boston."

"Jane!" Maura finally stood up, seeing no other way to get her wife to stop ranting.

"You are interrupting me a lot," Jane sighed, watching as Maura simply raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "All right. Your turn."

"That man you have upstairs didn't take Brian and he didn't kill Susan Murphy," Maura told her, not wasting another moment. "The killer was a woman."

Practically falling into the chair behind her, Jane ran a hand through her hair as she let out a frustrated breath. "You're sure?" She had to ask, even though she knew her wife wouldn't make a statement like that unless she had proof.

"Positive," Maura nodded, sitting back down in her seat. "Obviously that still means we don't know what happened to Brian, but I'm afraid it does mean that man upstairs isn't going to help us find him. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Jane shook her head, looking a little crestfallen. "I actually think I have an idea who could have done it…I just have no idea how."

"Can I help?" Maura offered, hating seeing her wife looking so frustrated.

"I think this is more of a job for Frost," Jane once again shook her head. "Thank you though," she gave Maura a small smile. "You wanna come up? Or are you still working on something?"

"Actually I was going to pick Amelia up," Maura told her, looking a little red in the face. "I'm just going to drop her off at the house with Angela. I just…I wanted to see her. I'm going to come right back after because I want to be here when we find Brian. I just…well I…"

"You don't have to explain Maur," Jane interrupted, a smile on her face. "I get it," she stood up, leaning over Maura's desk to give her a quick kiss. "Give her a big hug for me?"

"You got it," Maura nodded, relieved that her wife understood. "I'll be back soon."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy?" Amelia called from where she sat in her booster seat in the back seat of Maura's car. "How come you picked me up today? Are you done work?"

"No Honey, I'm just taking a break," Maura replied, keeping her attention on the road. "I have to go back to work after I drop you off with Nona, and Mama and I might not be home until late tonight," she explained, seeing her daughter's shoulders slump in disappointment through her rearview mirror. "I was really missing you though, so I wanted to come and drive you home."

"Well I'm glad I got to see you Mommy," Amelia said, sounding rather serious, and older than her six years. "Are you sad?"

"Why would you ask that?" Maura asked curiously, wondering how her daughter could always read her so well.

"Mama says I always cheer you up," Amelia replied as if it were obvious. "And sometimes you pick me up when you need to be cheered up," she shrugged. "So you sad Mommy?"

"Not sad Sweetheart," Maura shook her head. "Maybe just a little worried," she admitted.

"What ya worried about Mommy?" Amelia furrowed her brow, almost making Maura laugh at how much she sounded like Jane.

"Well I'm worried about a little boy that Mama and I are trying to find," Maura figured she might as well be honest, but leaving out the part about Brian only being a baby. "And sometimes worrying about little boys and girls makes me worry about you. So I guess I was a little worried about you, which was why I needed to come and see you before I went back to work. Seeing you helps me focus," she said as she pulled into the driveway, slightly disappointed that the drive went by so quickly.

"You don't need to worry about me Mommy," Amelia said as she let herself out of her seat, standing so she could lean across the center console of the car now that Maura had parked the car. "Nona takes care of me when you and Mama aren't here. I'm okay," she placed a hand on Maura's cheek, instantly making tears sting the blonde's hazel eyes. "You gonna help Mama find that little boy?"

"I'm going to try," Maura nodded, doing her best to keep the tears at bay. "Come here first," she took off her seatbelt so she could wrap her arms around her daughter, kissing her head. "I love you Little Girl. Me and Mama will be home as soon as we can."

"Okay Mommy," Amelia nodded against Maura's chest. "I love you too."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

They found him; of course they did. Jane, Korsak and Frost had put the pieces together to figure out how Ray Murphy and Caitlin MacCarthy could have killed Susan, before going out and finding the one-year-old boy and returning him to his Aunt and Uncle. Maura had received a text from her wife as soon Brian was safely in her arms, letting her know that he was okay and they would be back soon.

Maura, who had waited down in her office, eventually gathered her things together to head upstairs, figuring Jane would be ready to go home soon since it was getting late. Taking the elevator, Maura felt anxious to return home with her wife; needing the brunette's arms wrapped around her to re-center her. As the elevator reached Jane's floor, the doors opened revealing a sight, which instantly brought a smile to the Medical Examiner's face, as Jane stood holding Brian Murphy, saying her goodbyes before he could leave with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey Maur," Jane grinned, holding the baby close to her. "Come meet Brian. This is Maura," she spoke to the baby. "Say hi Maura."

"Hi there Brian," Maura touched the little boy's hand, warmed by her wife's smile and obvious joy. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay. Welcome back Sweet Boy."

Smiling, Maura and Jane simply took a moment with the little boy, before the brunette finally turned back towards Brian's Aunt and Uncle. "Well I'll let you get him home now," she said, sounding a little reluctant. "Be safe Handsome," she kissed the baby's head before handing him over to his Aunt.

"Thank you again Detective Rizzoli," she smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"You take care," Jane nodded, wrapping her arm around Maura's waist as they watched the family get in the elevator. "You okay?" She asked Maura, keeping her voice low as she leaned her head towards the blonde.

"Better now," Maura nodded, wishing they were somewhere more private, but relishing in the feeling of her wife's arm wrapped around her. "You are going to be amazing you know," she then said, knowing she needed to explain when Jane pulled back to look at her. "With a baby," she clarified. "You're already an amazing Mother to Amelia, but I just know you are going to be even more amazing when we have two little ones to care for. I can't wait."

"Me either," Jane grinned, placing a discreet kiss in Maura's hair. "You know this case…a missing baby, when we're trying to…it was hard…harder than usual you know?" She continued. "When we have cases like these…when there are kids involved, it makes me wonder you know? I wonder how we are supposed to bring children into this world when it's such a scary place…when there is so much danger," she continued, feeling her wife stiffen, if only for a moment. "But then I look at you and I look at Amelia and none of that matters," she tightened her hold on the blonde. "You and Mia and whoever is in here," she placed her other hand on Maura's stomach. "You are what gets me through. You are my reasons."

"I love you," Maura's voice was laced with emotion, obviously trying not to cry in the middle of BPD, surrounded by detectives and officers. "I love you and I know that our family will always be safe and happy with you."

Grinning, Jane had to resist the urge to simply pull Maura in for a kiss, instead joining their foreheads together for a brief moment. "Let's go home," she sighed, feeling the day catching up to her. "Let's go home and crawl into bed with that little Monster of ours. Okay? Can we?"

"Yes Jane," Maura chuckled, pulling away, but taking Jane's hand in hers. "Of course we can."


	11. Two Weeks Later

**I hope you all are ready for some fluff because things are about to get VERY fluffy!**

 **Hope you enjoy!- J**

 **Chapter 11- Two Weeks Later**

The spotting was the first sign. Maura had gone to the bathroom one week after the embryo transfer to find that she was spotting; a sign, which immediately thrilled her, but she had decided not to get too excited about. The Medical Examiner knew spotting could occur whether the embryo took or not, and so she chose not to inform Jane about the development as she didn't want to get the brunette's hopes up too early.

Two days later the blonde decided to make a stop at the Division One café, hoping to grab a salad for her lunch, only to be hit by a wave of nausea as soon as she could smell coffee. While Maura knew this was another sign that the IVF had been successful, she once again refused to believe it until her appointment, which was scheduled for the upcoming Monday morning.

"My breasts are tender," Maura finally blurted out the morning of the appointment, startling Jane, who froze in the midst of pouring her coffee.

"Uh…what?" Jane looked at her wife like she was crazy. "What are you…huh?"

"I woke up yesterday morning and my breasts were just so sensitive and sore," Maura repeated, watching as Jane opened her mouth before closing it again. "My breasts are sore Jane. They're sore and I was spotting last week and the smell of your coffee is making me want to throw up!"

"Wait," Jane's mind finally caught up with her. "What are you…do you mean?" She began to smile. "Are you saying you think it worked? You think you're pregnant?"

"I…I think it's possible that I might be," Maura smiled despite the tears that filled her eyes at the look of joy on Jane's face. "I mean obviously we won't know for certain until we see Dr. Brewster but…oh goodness Jane, I think I'm pregnant!"

Letting out an uncharacteristic squeal, Jane tossed her coffee in the sink before throwing her arms around Maura, squeezing her tight.

"Jane, your coffee," Maura could barely speak as Jane was holding her tightly against her.

"It's making you feel sick. I don't need it," Jane said before leaning in to kiss her wife. "I can't believe this!" She said when she pulled away. "It might have worked! You could be pregnant," she placed her hands on the blonde's stomach. "Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

"I was nervous," Maura admitted, her cheeks reddening. "I didn't want to tell you too soon and disappoint you if I was wrong. It was difficult to stay quiet about it, and I wasn't going to tell you before the appointment but I just couldn't keep it inside anymore!"

"Well I'm glad you finally told me," Jane laughed, kissing Maura's forehead. "But I wouldn't have been disappointed if you told me and you were wrong. I would have understood. Right now though, I'm just so, so happy," she once again wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. "Tell me again what this appointment is going to tell us? We'll know for sure right?"

"Dr. Brewster will be testing my HCG level," Maura replied, though she knew Jane already knew this. "Technically the test can be inconclusive at times but given the symptoms I have been experiencing I expect we'll have an answer today," she explained. "The test was conclusive when I became pregnant with Amelia. I believe we'll get our answer today."

"Oh I'm so happy Maur," Jane once again kissed the blonde. "I'm just so…this is just amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Amelia asked as she came into the kitchen, wearing her uniform for school. "Mama can you braid my hair?"

"You're amazing!" Jane swooped the little blonde up into the air. "But I think braids are more Mom's expertise," she kissed the top of Amelia's head as she placed her on one of the stools. "What do you think Mommy? You got a braid in you?"

"Of course I do," Maura smiled, coming up behind her daughter and taking the brush from her hand. "How about a French braid? Would you like one or two?"

"Two please!" Amelia replied happily, wiggling in her a seat a little before falling still. "Are we going to find out if there is a baby today?"

"Yes Darling," Maura chuckled, leaning down and placing a kiss on top of the six-year-old's head. "The Doctor will tell us today whether or not I'm pregnant. And in a couple more weeks we'll get to see the baby for ourselves. If there is a baby of course."

"I hope there's a baby," Amelia told them even though both her Mothers were well aware of how much their daughter wanted a little brother or sister. "I really, _really_ hope there's a baby. And I really want to see it."

"We do too Kiddo," Jane grinned, sharing a knowing look with Maura. "We do too."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"So after we get these results think we can go home and celebrate before we go back to work?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, the couple waiting in Dr. Brewster's office for the other woman to return. "I mean it has been a pretty long two weeks," she added. "Work won't know if we're like half an hour later than we're supposed to be."

"As romantic as a proposition that is, we can't," Maura replied, watching as Jane immediately looked disappointed. "I mean technically we can since it has been two weeks since the embryo transfer but it's generally advised to wait for an positive confirmation of pregnancy. It's best to wait until we've had the ultrasound."

"But the ultrasound isn't for _another_ two weeks," Jane pouted.

"I'm aware but it will be safer for the pregnancy if we wait those two weeks," Maura told her. "You're free to please yourself if you're unable to wait. You have no restrictions."

"Wow, thanks," Jane rolled her eyes, her cheeks reddening slightly. "How is it that I wasn't aware we wouldn't be having sex for a whole month?"

"I may have kept it from you," Maura shrugged, a smile on her face. "But trust me," she leaned closer. "I'll make it worth your wait."

Dr. Brewster chose this exact moment to return to the office, causing Jane's cheeks to turn even redder as she thought about exactly what her wife meant. "Sorry to keep you waiting ladies," the Doctor said, oblivious to the situation.

"No problem at all," Maura smiled, reaching out and taking Jane's hand in hers, giving the brunette a few moments to compose herself. "We are anxious to get those results though."

"Of course," Dr. Brewster nodded, a smile on her face as she opened up her file. "Well Maura, it seems like your instincts about your symptoms were correct. Your HCG levels indicate that you are indeed pregnant."

"Maura!" Jane immediately turned to her wife, a look of pure joy on her face. "Oh Maur, that's just…" she leaned in for a kiss. "I'm so happy," there were tears in her eyes.

"Now as I'm sure you're aware it is still early," Dr. Brewster reminded them. "Your ultrasound in two weeks will allow us to hear the heartbeat and ensure that everything is progressing as it should," she said. "Just try and get lots of rest and take as many precautions as you can."

"Of course," Maura nodded, squeezing Jane's hand in hers.

"Okay, and if you have any questions or concerns you can reach me on my cell, day or night," Dr. Brewster told them. "I know two more weeks probably sounds like forever, but try not to worry too much. There's no reason to believe you'll have any problems."

"Thank you Dr. Brewster," Maura smiled as she and Jane stood up, their hands still joined. "Thank you so much."

"I'll see you ladies in two weeks," Dr. Brewster nodded. "And ladies," she grinned. "Congratulations."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane had never gone to work hoping that they wouldn't get a case; but there was a first time for everything. The Detective, who normally preferred to spend her day out on the streets or working a case, had returned to work after their appointment wanting nothing more than to spend the day doing paperwork so she could get home from work on time to see Amelia.

Frost and Korsak noticed Jane's strange behaviour but chose not to comment on it, understanding that the brunette was obviously excited for a reason that she would share when she was ready. After hours of catching up on paperwork, Korsak eventually called it a day, watching as Jane practically bolted from her seat as she grabbed her things, yelling her goodbyes before heading for the elevator.

"Maura!" Jane yelled when she entered her wife's office, making the blonde almost jump from her chair. "What are you doing? Come on it's time to go! Let's go home!"

"I was just finishing up with a couple more files," Maura looked at her wife as if she was crazy. "What's wrong? What's the rush?"

"What's the rush?" Jane repeated sounding flabbergasted. "What's the rush? Maura! We found out we're pregnant today! We need to go home and tell Mia!"

"Jane," Maura laughed, though she was already packing up her things, knowing it was pointless to argue with the brunette. "Your Mother is going to be at the house when we get home and she's unlikely to just retreat to the guesthouse as soon as we arrive," she pointed out. "You know we're going to have to wait to tell Amelia until she's gone. Could be a couple hours if Angela decides to stay for dinner."

"What? Can't we just kick her out?" Jane whined, stomping her feet childishly.

"Jane," Maura gave her wife a stern look. "She's your Mother. She watches our daughter for us every day and almost always cooks us a meal so we can spend more time with Amelia when we return home. Of course we cannot kick her out! It would be rude!"

"Oh fine," Jane sighed, a pout still on her face as she allowed Maura to take her hand.

"We can tell Amelia as soon as your Mother leaves Jane," Maura laughed, the couple heading for the elevators. "She's going to be so excited you know," she nudged the brunette's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see her reaction," Jane cracked a smile. "We're going to make her day. It's going to get harder for her to keep that secret."

"Well I'm not sure it's really that much of a secret anymore," Maura shrugged as they got in the elevator. "I mean we're fairly certain that everyone suspects what we've been up to. So if Amelia accidently slips, it won't really be a big deal," she said. "We can tell our families and Frost and Korsak after the ultrasound. It's only two more weeks."

"Probably the longest two weeks of my life," Jane pretended to pout for a moment, waiting until the elevator doors closed before pulling the blonde into her arms. "I love you Maura," she kissed her.

"I love you too Jane," Maura grinned when the brunette pulled away. "But I'm still not kicking your Mother out," she said, laughing her way out of the elevator as she watched Jane's face fall in disappointment.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though she had been tempted, Jane had not kicked Angela out of the main house before dinner, knowing Maura would have been angry with her and it was likely that the older Rizzoli would have only been nosier if she was told to leave. Angela had indeed made dinner for the family, and had been happy to join Maura, Jane and Amelia to eat. While she had happily participated in the dinner conversation, Jane also couldn't keep her mind off telling Amelia their big news, knowing her reaction would be priceless.

It wasn't until after dinner, when Jane had insisted that she would clean up the dinner dishes, that Angela had finally covered Amelia in kisses before retreating to the guesthouse for the night. Anxious for their talk, Jane had rushed through cleanup while Maura got Amelia washed up and into her pajamas before bringing her back downstairs.

"Hey Bug, come sit on the couch for a minute, we want to talk to you," Jane said when she returned to the family room, leaving room between her and Maura for the six year old to sit.

"Is it about the baby?" Amelia immediately asked, looking from Maura to Jane, a big smile on her face. "Is there a baby in your belly Mommy? Am I going to be a big sister?"

"Yes Sweetheart," Maura nodded, tears in her eyes. "You're going to be a big sister."

"Yes!" Amelia threw her hands up in the air the way Jane always did when the Red Sox got a home run, laughing in delight as she threw her arms around Maura's neck. "Mommy, this is the _best_ thing ever! It's the best Mama!" She reached out so Jane would join their hug.

"You're right Bug," Jane couldn't help but tear up as well, so utterly happy. "It is the best! We're so, so happy."

"Are we gonna tell Nona and Uncle Tommy and Uncle Frankie now?" Amelia then asked, pulling back but remaining seated on Maura's lap. "And Uncle Frostie and Uncle Korsak too? Can I tell my friends at school?"

"Not yet Honey," Maura tucked the little girl's hair behind her ear. "We know you're excited and you want to share that with everyone, but it's still very early. Mama and I want to wait until we can go and see the baby before we tell everyone else."

"How can you see the baby if it's in your belly though Mommy?" Amelia tilted her head curiously.

"Actually the baby is in my uterus and…"

"The Doctor uses a machine and does an ultrasound that will let us see the baby," Jane interrupted. "It's not like a picture that we would take with a camera but it will let us hear the baby's heartbeat and see that it's growing."

"The baby probably won't look like a baby either," Maura added, smiling at Jane. "He or she is still very little so they will be very small."

"Can I go see the baby with you?" Amelia asked, giving both her Mothers her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Looking to Maura, Jane watched the blonde nod slightly before grinning. "Of course you can come Baby," Jane laughed when the little blonde launched herself at her.

"Can we watch a movie tonight? All together?" Amelia then asked, obviously happy and wanting to stay and spend more time with her Mothers.

"It's a school night Amelia, and it's already getting late," Maura replied, watching as the little girl's face dropped in disappointment. "But how about we all get into our bed and read some more of our book? How does that sound?"

"Can I stay and sleep with you guys tonight?" Amelia tried.

"Sure," Jane chuckled, kissing the side of Amelia's head. "You can always stay with us."


	12. The Sound Of a Heartbeat

**Was really looking forward to writing this chapter so I hope you will all enjoy! The parts in italics are meant to be flashbacks in case that isn't clear and just to forewarn, there is a slightly mature topic in the middle there but it's fairly mild!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 12- The Sound of a Heartbeat**

"Well who do we have here?" The nurse at Dr. Brewster's office asked when Jane and Maura entered the examination room with Amelia 2 weeks later.

"This is our daughter Amelia," Jane replied proudly, a hand on the little girl's head. "She came to see her little brother or sister today," she smiled.

"Oh how nice," the nurse replied. "And are you excited to be a big sister Mia?"

"Mmm hmm," Amelia nodded, a big smile on her face. "Mommy said we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today, but we won't be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl. I really want a baby brother."

"Well your Mom is right about that," the nurse told her with a smile. "It will still be a bit longer before you'll know if you get a brother or a sister but I think you will love being a big sister no matter what," she said before turning her attention to Maura. "Dr. Brewster should be in with you shortly if you'd like to get changed."

"Is there anyone who could keep an eye on Amelia for the beginning on the appointment," Maura asked. "We would just like to make sure everything is okay before she comes in."

"Patty at the front desk will be happy to sit with her. She even has some colouring books to keep her occupied," the nurse nodded. "I can take her."

"Do I have to?" Amelia gave Maura a pout.

"Just for a few minutes Sweetheart," Maura replied, reaching out and touching the little girl's cheek. "Mama will come and get you as soon as it's time," she said, not wanting Amelia to be in the room if they received bad news. "It won't be long."

Sighing, Amelia turned and followed the nurse out of the room, leaving Jane and Maura on their own so that Maura could change into the hospital gown that had been left out for her.

"How are you feeling? Are you nervous? Because I'm a little nervous," Jane began to ramble as Maura began to change. "I mean I'm not really sure _why_ I'm nervous…I guess it's more anxious than nervous…I've been waiting two weeks for this and I've never experienced this before and..."

"Jane," Maura interrupted with a laugh, already changed. "Honey, you're rambling," she smiled, turning around so Jane could tie up her gown for her. "There's nothing to be nervous about. All of my symptoms are still present and we have no reason to believe there are any problems. Please try and relax."

"Sorry," Jane blushed, allowing Maura to pull her down onto the examination table to sit next to her. "I guess I'm just over excited."

"Trust me I'm aware," Maura once again couldn't help but laugh at her wife. "I mean I have been with you the last two weeks."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _Two days after finding out they were indeed pregnant, Maura had had to stay at work late, needing to perform an autopsy to ensure a death was indeed accidental, meaning Jane had gotten a ride home from Frost so she could have dinner with her Mother and Amelia. Maura had wanted to get home before Amelia had to go to bed, but had been forced to take a break halfway through the autopsy when she was hit with a wave of nausea._

 _Letting Jane know she would be late, Maura had arrived home just after 8pm, quietly entering the house to find the downstairs silent and empty. Hungry, Maura was happy to find a plate waiting for her on the counter, sticking it in the microwave as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

 _Having not heard Maura returning home, Jane hadn't expected anyone to be downstairs, nearly jumping out of her skin when she reached the bottom on the stairs to find Maura standing in the kitchen._

 _"Jesus!" Jane dropped the book she had been carrying, placing her hand over her heart. "When did you get here?"_

 _"Only a moment ago," Maura replied, making her way over to the brunette. "I'm sorry darling," she leaned in for a kiss. "I didn't mean to startle you. Let me just get that for…" She moved to pick up Jane's book._

 _"Oh you don't have to!" Jane tried to argue, her cheeks immediately reddening when Maura grabbed the book, turning it over so she could see the cover._

 _"You're reading What to Expect When You're Expecting?" Maura asked when she read the title of the book, sounding surprised._

 _"Oh…uh…well yeah," Jane replied, looking embarrassed. "I just…well I guess…"_

 _"Jane," Maura reached out and grabbed her wife's hand, not used to seeing the brunette so flustered. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I didn't mean to sound so surprised I just…well I didn't realize you were reading this is all," she handed the book back. "I think it's nice that you're reading it."_

 _"I've never done this before," Jane shrugged. "I just wanted to know what was going on you know," she said. "I wanted to make sure I was aware of what you were feeling and going through and everything."_

 _"That's very sweet," Maura smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "I love that you're doing that."_

 _"Yeah well, I figured it would be good for me to know," Jane tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but she eventually broke out into a big grin. "Plus I just love reading about the baby," she admitted. "I wanted to know how they were growing and when they would be able to hear our voices and stuff. It's all just really exciting," she was still blushing. "I'm just really excited."_

 _"Well I'm glad," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, pulling her closer. "Because I am extremely happy that we're getting to do this together," she leaned in for a kiss, which Jane was happy to deepen. "You know it has been a while since I read that book," she said when she pulled away. "You want to fill me in on my next month or so while I eat dinner?"_

 _"Sure," Jane grinned, chuckling. "That actually sounds perfect."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Hello ladies," Dr. Brewster greeted as she entered the examination room a few minutes later. "I just met a young lady at the reception desk who is very anxious to hear her little brother or sister's heart beat," she smiled. "She looks just like you Maura."

"She acts just like her too," Jane laughed, jumping off the table so she could stand next to Maura.

"Oh I'm fairly certain she acts a lot like her Mama," Maura shook her head. "You should hear her sometimes. She sounds just like Jane."

"Somehow I can see that," Dr. Brewster smiled. "Well I don't want to keep your little one waiting too long, so we'll get started. How are you feeling Maura?"

"I've been getting tired," Maura replied, taking Jane's hand in hers. "The nausea is becoming more frequent but I'm still feeling pretty good. I expect the morning sickness will hit relatively soon. I believe it was after the first month when I was pregnant with Amelia."

"Well you're probably right then," Dr. Brewster nodded. "I'm glad to hear that you're feeling good though. You will likely continue to grow tired more easily as I'm sure you know. It's best to take everything in stride and slow down when you absolutely need to," she said before turning her attention towards Jane. "And what about you Jane? How are you doing in all of this?"

"Oh," Jane wasn't expecting the question. "I'm good!" She eventually said. "Just doing my best to educate myself on everything Maura and the baby are going through. I'm still just really excited," she grinned. "I've got to admit it has been a _long_ month though," she said, turning towards Maura who gave her a knowing smile.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _Jane wouldn't exactly say she was a patient person; if you asked her Mother she would say that the younger brunette was born impatient, always the child who would spend an entire road trip asking if they were there yet. Though she liked to think that she had learned some patience in her adulthood, Jane knew that she still struggled when it came to waiting for something that she wanted._

 _It wasn't as if Jane hadn't gone without sex before; in fact she had gone much longer than a few weeks without an intimate relationship when she wasn't dating anyone, as she wasn't one to engage in hook ups. While these "dry spells" normally didn't bother Jane, being in a relationship with Maura was different._

 _Jane missed being with Maura. Her relationship with Maura was special and while being intimate with her was only one part of their relationship, it was a part that Jane was very quickly beginning to crave_. _Not wanting to sound whiney, or seem like she only wanted one thing from her wife, the Detective kept quiet about her needs, pretending like Maura's every move and touch wasn't driving her absolutely crazy._

 _It was the third week, waking up after a rather vivid dream, that Jane felt like she was going to explode pretty soon, as she rushed for the bathroom before her wife even woke up, needing to cool off._

 _"Guess it's a cold shower for me this morning," Jane grumbled to herself as she turned the water on, pulling off her pajamas. "God I feel like a teenager! Only one more week," she continued, attempting to step into the shower stall, but quickly jumping back out as the cold water hit her foot. "No! Nope! Way too early for that," she turned the faucet back to hot before eventually getting in._

 _Jane did her best to get her thoughts away from her dream and her wife who was still lying in their bed, but her attempts were futile, as the ache between her legs only seemed to grow more intense. Remembering what Maura had told her while they were at the doctor's office, Jane considered her options for a moment before pulling the showerhead down from the wall._

 _"This is what removable showerheads were made for right," Jane shrugged as she changed the settings before directing the water where she needed it most._

 _Biting back a moan, Jane allowed her eyes to close, getting lost in the rather intense sensations. Figuring she wouldn't last long, Jane was oblivious to her surroundings, and therefore didn't hear the bathroom door open._

 _"Jane are you…oh," Maura froze as Jane's eyes shot open, the brunette immediately moving the showerhead. "Were you masturbating?"_

 _"Jesus Maura," Jane knew her cheeks were flaring. "I'm sorry…I didn't…I was…what did you need?" She tried to change the subject._

 _"Oh it's okay," Maura shook her head. "It's not that important and I don't want to interrupt. Feel free to continue what you were doing."_

 _"Well I'm not gonna keep going now," Jane scoffed, clearly embarrassed, though Maura didn't seem to know why. "I mean I can't."_

 _"Of course you can," Maura was obviously unfazed. "In fact," she took a seat on the toilet, grinning. "I'll watch!"_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-**

"Well all your waiting is finally over," Dr. Brewster smiled. "We should get started so we can get that little girl in here. Maura why don't you lie back and I'll give you a towel so we can lift up your gown. Hopefully we'll be able to get a clear picture with the ultrasound," she said, waiting for Maura to situate herself so she could set up the machine.

"This is so exciting," Jane whispered, squeezing Maura's hand as Dr. Brewster got everything ready, spreading gel over the blonde's belly before grabbing the ultrasound wand. "We're about to see our baby," she leaned over and spoke into Maura's ear, placing a kiss against her head.

Grinning, Maura couldn't help the tears that immediately filled her eyes, once again feeling emotional about just how happy Jane was.

"Okay let's see here," Dr. Brewster continued moving the ultrasound around, looking for a picture while both Maura and Jane watched the screen anxiously.

Being a Doctor, Maura gasped as soon as she saw what they were looking for, feeling Jane's hand freeze in hers, understanding what her wife was seeing. "Well I know you know what you're looking at Maura, but Jane," Dr. Brewster pointed to what the brunette could only describe as the blob on the screen. "There is your baby."

"Oh…" Jane felt at a loss for words. "Oh wow," she felt Maura tightening her hold on her hand.

"Let's see if we can hear this little one," Dr. Brewster adjusted the sound and a fast beating sound filled the room, instantly bringing tears to Jane's eyes. "Sounds like you've got a strong one in there," the Doctor said, smiling as she allowed the couple a few minutes to simply bask in their happiness. "Jane would you like to go get Amelia?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" Jane had to tear her eyes away from the screen, mesmerized by the life that she and Maura had managed to create. "Oh…yeah…yeah I'll do that," she placed another excited kiss against Maura's head. "I'll be right back."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Mama?" Amelia rested her head against Jane's shoulder one Saturday afternoon, the pair stealing some lazy time together on the couch while Maura was out running errands._

 _"Yeah baby?" Jane turned her head to place a kiss on top of the little blonde's head before returning her attention to the movie the six year old had chosen for the day._

 _"You're still my best friend right?" Amelia asked, playing with the locket Jane had gotten her their first Christmas together._

 _"What?" Jane was surprised by the question, sitting forward so she could look at her daughter. "Of course I am!" She was quick to assure her. "It says so right here," she pulled out her own necklace so Amelia could see. "You're still my best friend aren't you?" She asked, knowing the little girl now had plenty of friends at school but still considered her Mama to be her very best friend._

 _"Mmhmm," Amelia nodded. "But what happens when the baby comes?" She asked, a serious look on her face._

 _"Oh Bug," Jane immediately paused the movie; wanting to make sure she had the little girl's full attention. "Listen to me Baby. Listen really carefully okay?" She said, waiting for Amelia to nod. "Nothing is ever going to change our relationship okay? You are always going to be my best friend and my little girl; no matter what," she continued. "There is a lot of love in my heart and when the new baby comes there will be enough love to go around. Mommy and I are going to love you both the same. Always. And you're going to love your little brother or sister too right?"_

 _"Lots and lots and lots," Amelia nodded, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Jane. "But I hope it's a brother."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though it was difficult to tear herself away from Maura and the sound of their baby, Jane was excited to bring Amelia in to hear her brother or sister. As soon as she saw her Amelia let out a squeal and ran into Jane's arms.

"You ready Bug?" Jane asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod in reply. "Okay, let's go see your little brother or sister then," she said, lifting up the little blonde and carrying her back into the examination room where Maura and Dr. Brewster were waiting for her; the sound of the baby's heartbeat still filling the room. "You hear that Baby? That's the baby's heartbeat."

"It is?" Amelia's eyes widened as Jane brought her closer to Maura. "Wow. It sounds real fast Mommy."

"It sounds nice and strong," Dr. Brewster said as Jane placed Amelia to sit on the edge of the table next to Maura. "And you see this right here," she pointed to the screen. "That is the baby."

"That's the baby?" Amelia squinted her eyes at the screen, looking confused as she eventually turned towards Maura. "It doesn't really look like a baby Mommy."

"That's because he or she is still very small," Maura reminded her, running her hand over the little girl's hair. "The baby still has lots of growing to do before they look like a baby."

"I will print off some pictures for you," Dr. Brewster smiled as she watched Amelia focus back on the screen, looking rather amazed. "Have you told anyone else about your pregnancy yet?"

"No one else knows yet," Jane shook her head.

"Nona knows," Amelia said, gasping when she realized what she said, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"What do you mean Nona knows? My Ma doesn't know. Does she?" Jane turned to Maura who had a guilty expression on her face. "Maura?"

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

 _"Maura, I was just thinking," Angela found the Medical Examiner in her home office late one afternoon. "Have I ever told you about my great Grandmother?"_

 _"Oh...well, no," Maura was unsure where this conversation came from. "I don't think you ever have."_

 _"She was a wonderful woman," Angela said, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Maura to join her, eventually taking both of the blonde's hands in hers. "And she was also very intuitive. She always knew if you were lying by running her fingers over your palm lines," she continued, running her fingers over Maura's hands, not missing the nervous look on her daughter-in-law's face. "Yours are a little sweaty," she watched as Maura began to panic. "Okay, don't worry, I won't ask you any questions so you don't have to lie, I know how hard that is for you," she waited a moment. "You and Jane have a secret. Maura," she pulled the blonde closer. "You're glowing and you're not drinking any of your fancy coffee. Your palms are talking to me."_

 _"They can't actually be talking," Maura blurted out, knowing Angela had all the answers she needed as soon as the older woman began to laugh._

 _"I knew it!" Angela exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. "I knew it! You're pregnant!"_

 _"I didn't say anything!" Maura stood up as well, unsure how she had managed to tell Angela their secret without even saying anything. "Angela please, you can't tell Jane you heard this from me! It's still early and we wanted to tell everyone together."_

 _"Oh don't worry Maura," Angela grinned. "Your secret is safe with me," she said before pulling the younger woman in for a hug. "But I am just so happy for you both!"_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"She told you that thing about her great grandmother, didn't she?" Jane rolled her eyes, taking her wife's hand in hers so she would know she wasn't upset. "Frankie could never get away with anything when we were kids; she was always using that story on him."

"She cornered me in my office," Maura still looked guilty. "I didn't say anything…not really at least, but she had already figured it out."

"It's okay Gorgeous," Jane chuckled, leaning down and kissing Maura's forehead. "We kind of figured she already knew anyways. I'll mess with her later to get her back for this though; just give me some time to plot."

"You have a very twisted relationship with your family," was Maura's reply making the brunette laugh harder.

"Trust me I know," Jane wrapped her arms around both Maura and Amelia. "Now what do you say we go home and plan our big baby announcement. What do you say Mia? You wanna throw a party."

"Yeah!" Amelia threw her arms up in the air.

"I suppose we might as well confirm everyone's suspicions," Maura nodded.

"Well I hope you enjoy that ladies," Dr. Brewster told them, a smile on her face. "And I will see you in a few weeks."

"We look forward to it," Jane smiled, once again lifting Amelia up into her arms. "We'll see you soon Doc."


	13. Morning Sickness

**Chapter 13- Morning Sickness**

"Jane," Maura found her wife working out in the yoga room later that week. "Your Mother is asking a lot of questions about our dinner this weekend," she sighed. "I know you want to mess with her after she tricked me into telling her about the pregnancy but couldn't you just give up? It's getting very difficult to dodge her questions. She knows we're pregnant. I think it's time we just accept that."

"What fun would that be?" Jane asked, continuing the sit-ups she was doing. "I like it better this way. I think she's even beginning to doubt herself."

"Which I don't understand," Maura huffed, dropping onto the window seat as she watched her wife. "What exactly are you saying to her Jane?"

"Oh you know," Jane shrugged as she paused mid sit-up. "Just stuff about how much I would love a baby," she explained. "How I wish I had been there to watch Amelia grow up and how I wonder what it would be like to see a little Rizzoli around," she said, restarting her exercises. "Plus I told her that I can't wait to see Frankie and Tommy have little Rizzolis. That way she at least has no idea that it's my baby you're carrying. I feel like she would get way too much joy out of that one, even though it's our baby no matter what."

"That is very true," Maura nodded, smiling as she continued to watch Jane, appreciating the fact that the brunette was only wearing a sports bra, allowing her to see her wife's bare stomach every time she moved. "But you're correct about your Mother's reaction. She is going to be thrilled that the baby will share your DNA. Do you think anyone will be surprised by our news this weekend? I feel like this dinner is seeming sort of pointless since most of our family has already guessed what we've been doing."

"That's not entirely true," Jane replied. "I mean Hope and Cailin are going to be totally surprised and I doubt Tommy has any idea," she said. "I'm pretty sure your Mother has a good idea but I think her reaction will be pretty genuine anyways. It really doesn't matter whether everyone knows or not anyways. It's going to be amazing getting to tell them and actually celebrate it."

"I'm looking forward to my Mother's reaction," Maura smiled. "She wasn't entirely happy when I became pregnant with Amelia, but our relationship has improved so much since then and she has been so good with Amelia lately. I think she'll be quite pleased. I am a little nervous about having Hope and Cailin here as well ,though I'm still not sure it's a good idea."

"Of course it is," Jane once again stopped what she was doing, grabbing a bottle of water and the towel beside her to wipe herself off. "Constance and Hope got along great at the wedding and we agreed that we want Hope and Cailin to be a part of the baby's life…and your life," she reminded the blonde. "They should be here. Your Mom is fine with it, so stop worrying," she said, noticing that her wife suddenly seemed completely zoned out, staring at her stomach. "See something you like there Maur?" She laughed.

"Hmm? What was that?" Maura's eyes snapped up to meet her wife's. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, kind of," Jane continued to laugh, getting up on her knees and making her way over to the blonde. "I asked if you saw something you liked," she grinned, placing her hands on Maura's thighs. "You seemed to be staring."

"Oh…well it's hard not to," Maura smirked, reaching out and touching Jane's abs. "Seeing you working out like this," she ran a finger down the brunette's stomach. "I find your body extremely arousing."

"Arousing huh?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said sex would be the last thing on your mind during this trimester?"

"Well it appears I've found some inspiration," Maura leaned forward and captured her wife's mouth in a kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, moaning as the blonde's hands made their way into her hair.

"Mommy, Mama!" Amelia's shout pulled the couple apart just as the little blonde ran into the room. "There you two are!"

"Here we are," Jane put a smile on her face, as she turned around to face her daughter, still trying to catch her breath. "What are you up to little Bug?"

"I finished my homework. Can we play now?" Amelia asked sticking her lip out in a pout, knowing how to win her Mothers over. "Just for a little bit? Before bedtime?"

"Just for a little bit," Maura nodded, squeezing Jane's shoulder as she stood up and made her way over to their daughter. "Mama needs to shower before story time, but I'll play with you. Does that sound good to you Mama?"

"I will meet you two for story time," Jane nodded, wishing she could steal more time with her wife, a thought she saw reflected in Maura's eyes as she took Amelia's hand in hers. "I wouldn't miss it."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was rare for Maura to feel sick during her job. Even in Medical School the blonde had an iron stomach when it came to blood and guts; never bothered by the things she encountered. Throughout her career as a Medical Examiner, Maura had faced a variety of dead bodies and yet she was rarely bothered, which was why when she stood in front of the body of a young man on her autopsy table it surprised her when her stomach immediately flipped.

Quickly stepping away from the body, Maura put a hand over her mouth, receiving a strange look from Susie who had come in to assist with the autopsy.

"Dr. Isles?" Susie questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Maura attempted to speak before she was hit with a severe nauseous feeling. "Oh no," she said before rushing towards the sink and immediately throwing up.

"Dr. Isles," Susie sounded shocked, clearly not knowing what to do. "Are you sick? What can I do? Can I get you something?" She immediately kicked into action, though she kept her distance.

"J-Jane," Maura struggled to get the name out, still leaning over the sink, obviously afraid of being sick again. "Can you pl-please call Jane? I'm…I'll be in the bathroom," she said before rushing off towards the bathroom, only there a short moment before she once again threw up.

Feeling awful, Maura kept herself over the toilet, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her stomach.

"Maura?" Jane called a few minutes later as she ran into the room. "Maur, are you okay? Susie said you got sick. What happened?" She asked, immediately kneeling down behind the blonde so she could pull back her hair and rub soothing circles on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Morning sickness," Maura's voice was hoarse as she allowed herself to lean back against her wife's legs. "I was starting an autopsy and it just hit me. I feel awful."

"What can I do?" Jane asked, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the back of her wife's head. "What do you need?"

"It will pass eventually," Maura shook her head, freezing before lurching forward and getting sick for the third time.

"It's okay Baby," Jane simply rubbed Maura's back, wishing there was more she could do. "You're okay."

Groaning, Maura eventually leaned back against Jane; flushing the toilet before letting her head fall back against her wife's shoulder. "I think I'm okay now, though I don't feel 100%, I don't think I will be sick again."

"Okay, would you like to move back into your office?" Jane asked, waiting for the blonde to nod her agreement before helping her back to her feet and leading her towards the office. "I'm sorry you're feeling so lousy, Beautiful," she said as she sat down on the couch with Maura. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Unfortunately, it's a normal part of pregnancy," Maura replied, looking more than a little drained. "It's simply a result of the increased hormones in my body. It's likely this will happen more often than not," she explained. "When I was pregnant with Amelia some days were far worse than others. It's likely this pregnancy will be similar."

"Do you want me to bring you home?" Jane asked, running her fingers through Maura's hair. "I can pick you up some saltines and ginger ale on the way. Or we can get you something else. Whatever you want."

"That's sweet, but I think I'm okay," Maura smiled. "Although I think I will work in here today. I'll call Pike and have him perform my autopsies for today; I don't think I can stomach it right now."

"Okay," Jane nodded, leaning forward and kissing the blonde's forehead. "But you can expect frequent check ins," she told her. "And if you get sick again I'm bringing you home….and I'm going to go get you those saltines on my lunch."

"Okay," Maura laughed, a sound, which brought a grin to Jane's face. "Thank you Jane," she fell serious, overwhelmed with a sudden appreciation for her wife's support. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too, Maur," Jane grinned. "And I already love this little one," she placed a hand on Maura's stomach. "Even if they are making you sick right now."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Maur, maybe we should cancel the party," Jane suggested early Saturday morning, as she sat beside her wife on the bathroom, having just spent the last 15 minutes watching her get sick. "I'll call everyone and tell them we need to reschedule. We'll wait until you're feeling better," she said, thinking about the last few days and the constant bouts of sickness she had watched her wife suffer through at various points in the day.

"No," Maura shook her head, looking like it pained her a bit. "No. I want to tell our family. I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. We can't cancel."

"Maura, honey I don't think it's much of a secret," Jane chuckled as she placed a kiss against her wife's hair. "I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed you disappearing every time you get nauseous. We don't have to have a big party right now."

"Yes we do," Maura once again argued, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "Amelia is looking forward to tonight. She's so excited and she wants to tell everyone. We can't ruin that," she continued. "I will be fine. The sickness has been coming and going all week. I might be perfectly fine by the time everyone gets here."

"Yes, but you might not be," Jane countered.

"Well we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes," Maura replied, lifting her head back up. "I think this wave is over. I feel better," she said, always amazed by how quickly the 'morning sickness' could come and go.

"Okay," Jane laughed. "You ready to get up?" She asked, just as a sleepy looking Amelia appeared in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy? Mama?" Amelia looked confused. "What are you guys doing on the floor? Mommy are you sick again?" She asked, having seen the blonde rush off to be sick several times the last few days.

"I was, but I'm feeling better now," Maura replied, opening up her arms when the little blonde padded over to sit on her lap.

"How come you're so sick Mommy?" Amelia asked, leaning her head back against Maura's chest as she reached out for Jane's hand.

"I get sick because of all the changes my body is going through to help the baby grow," Maura answered, smiling as Amelia began to play with Jane's fingers, a sign that she was still sleepy. "I get sick sometimes but it usually doesn't last long and it's nothing to be worried about," she assured the little girl. "It's still early. Are you still sleepy little Bug?"

"Mmhmm," Amelia nodded, tucking her head under Maura's chin.

"Well how about we get back into bed and get a couple more hours of sleep," Jane suggested, knowing Maura could use the extra rest. "It is Saturday after all. I think we all deserve some extra sleep. Does that sound good to you two?"

"Well I think Amelia would agree," Maura chuckled quietly, feeling Amelia get heavier as she obviously drifted off. "Help me with her?"

Grinning, Jane picked Amelia up; loving the way the six-year-old clung to her even in her sleep. "Come on Gorgeous," She whispered to Maura. "I want to spend some time cuddling with my two favourite girls."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though Maura had been confident that she would be feeling better by the time everyone arrived that day, Jane knew not to get her hopes up. It seemed that her wife could go from fine to sick to fine again in almost no time at all, so the brunette worried about her abilities to last through an entire dinner. And while Maura had originally planned on being the one to make dinner for everyone, Jane had eventually made an executive decision to order in when she could tell that her wife was in the need of some rest.

"It's just how the early stages of pregnancy is," Maura assured Jane when she caught the brunette giving her a worried look. "It's likely that I will be quite drained for a while. But I'm fine Jane. There's no need to fuss."

But Jane had taken over preparations for dinner anyways, insisting that Constance wouldn't complain about the take out once she heard their big news anyways, allowing Maura to spend the afternoon resting on the couch with Amelia, who promised she would take good care of her Mommy.

"Mama, is everyone gonna be here soon?" Amelia asked, later that day, while Maura was upstairs getting ready. "I wanna show them all my shirt."

"They'll be here soon, bug," Jane glanced at the clock, realizing that her guests should be arriving any minute now. "And you can show everyone your shirt just as soon as they're here. But for now you keep that sweater on okay?"

"Okay Mama," Amelia nodded diligently just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" The little blonde shouted as she leapt off the stool, immediately running towards the front door.

"Ask who it is before you open that door young lady," Jane called after the blonde, making her way towards the staircase. "Maur, people are here," she yelled up to her wife. "You better get down here."

"I'll be right there," Maura called back as Jane heard Frost's laughter at the door and Amelia's excited squeals as Tommy lifted her into the air.

It wasn't long before everyone else began to arrive, Maura arriving downstairs looking immaculately put together some 15 minutes later, a smile on her face as she took Jane's hand. Hope and Cailin were the last to arrive, politely saying hello, but looking a little out of place until Angela and Constance pulled Hope over to gossip with them while Amelia began introducing Cailin to everyone as her aunt; an action, which put a big smile on the teen's face.

"The food is going to get cold," Jane leaned close to Maura, placing a kiss on her temple. "Think we should get these crazy people together and tell them?"

"Shall I help you bring dinner in?" Maura asked, turning towards the brunette for a brief moment and joining their foreheads together, a quiet moment together, which only Korsak seemed to notice from across the room.

"I'll get the food, you gather the troops," Jane kissed Maura's forehead before heading towards the kitchen.

It took several minutes, and quite a bit of horsing around from Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Amelia before everyone made it to the table, where Jane had laid out everything they had ordered; the smell immediately overwhelming Maura's senses as she took a step back, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Mia, Bug, come over here with me and Mommy," Jane called as she made her way to Maura's side, not noticing the blonde's discomfort. "Well I know you're all probably wondering why we asked you guys here," she said, watching as Angela sat up straighter and everyone began to smile. "And it obviously wasn't just for the food."

"We um…we have some news we'd like to share," Maura sounded off, immediately receiving a curious look from her wife. "And I…I think Amelia would like to be the one to tell you all."

"Bug," Jane nudged the little blonde, grabbing Maura's hand.

"Mommy and Mama and I would like you all to know that," Amelia unzipped her sweater, pulling it open and revealing the shirt underneath that Jane had, had made for her that said 'Big Sister'. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Oh Janie!" Angela was the first to her feet, running over to Jane and Maura, Constance right behind her.

"That's wonderful news, Darlings," Constance gave Maura and Amelia kisses before embracing Jane. "Amelia you must be delighted."

"I'm really excited Grandma," Amelia nodded enthusiastically, as Frankie grabbed her and quickly lifted her into the air.

"I can't wait to be an Uncle again," Frankie beamed. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"We all are," Frost had a big smile on his face as he wrapped Maura in a hug. "And I'm assuming from all of Jane's recent visits to the morgue lately that you're the one carrying the baby Maura?"

"Yes, I am," Maura nodded, her stomach still doing flips as she forced a smile on her face. "Although we used Jane's eggs so…" she was cut off by a rather loud gasp from Angela.

"Oh…oh Janie," tears quickly filled Angela's eyes. "A little baby with your…and…oh Jane..."

"I know Ma," Jane chuckled, giving her Mother another hug. "I know."

"I'm incredibly happy for you," Hope gave Maura a hug, looking a little teary herself. "How have you been feeling?"

"It has been a long week," Maura admitted, releasing a breath. "I'm happy to finally have shared our news with all of you though. We know a lot of you already guessed our news," she glanced at Angela, Frost, Korsak and her own Mother. "But we appreciate you coming here for this anyways."

"So let's get you all fed," Jane said, placing a hand on Maura's lower back as everyone retook their seats, feeling Maura freeze rather than return to the table. "Maur?"

"I'm sorry," Maura sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to excuse myself," she shook her head. "I'm going to be sick."


	14. Cravings and Worries

**Hello Friends!**

 **Decided to write another chapter! This one is a little bit of a set up for some drama I have planned for the next chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 14- Cravings and Worries**

"Jane….Jane…" Maura shook her wife's shoulder in the middle of the night almost a week after the baby announcement dinner. "Jane!"

"What?" Jane bolted up, looking around, obviously disoriented. "What's wrong? What happened? Maur? Is it the baby? What is it?"

"I'm hungry," Maura flicked on the bedside light. "Like really hungry."

"You're…oh," Jane rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Oh okay. Well that's good…I mean you've been getting sick so much lately, it's about time you're actually hungry," she paused, obviously trying to figure out why Maura was looking at her so expectantly and why she woke her up in the first place. "Did you need me to…Do you want me to get you something?" She figured she better offer.

"Well I was going to go down and get something but…well I sort of wanted something we don't really have," Maura bit her lip, looking slightly anxious. "I was going to go out and get what I wanted but I was worried you would wake up while I was gone and I didn't want to scare you."

"Oh no that's good…that's good," Jane nodded, still trying to wake herself up. "I'll get you whatever you need. What is it? What do you want?"

"A cheeseburger," Maura blurted out, suddenly looking guilty. "I really, _really_ want a cheeseburger."

"You…you want a cheeseburger?" Jane stared at the blonde in surprise, unable to believe those words were coming from her wife, thinking she might be dreaming.

"From McDonalds," Maura nodded. "I know I don't usually eat that kind of stuff but I woke up and I was so hungry and suddenly I just…I just had to have a McDonalds cheeseburger. I know it's late but…"

"No, no that's…whatever you want," Jane was already dragging herself out of bed, grabbing the sweatpants she had dropped on the floor before bed and pulling them back on. "They're open 24 hours so I'll just…I'll be back in like ten minutes," she leaned over and gave her wife a kiss. "Guess I better get used to these kinds of late night food runs huh? Cravings and all?"

"It's likely," Maura nodded, her cheeks pink. "I'm sorry Jane."

"Don't be," Jane laughed, giving the blonde another kiss. "It's the least I can do after all. You just stay here and rest. Take care of that little one for me."

And while Jane hadn't made a late night fast food run since she was a teenager, she found herself pulling on a jacket and climbing into the car, still feeling half asleep as she headed out to get her wife a cheeseburger. Given the hour, Jane encountered very little traffic, meaning she was back home in no time, returning to the house to find Maura in the kitchen, bag of chips in hand.

"I thought you wanted a cheeseburger?" Jane held up the bag she had purchased, which also had fries just in case Maura decided she wanted something besides the burger. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat chips."

"Oh well I decided to come down and wait for you and I was just so famished so I started looking through the cupboards and I found these," Maura explained. "They're quite good," she smiled as Jane placed the bag down on the counter for her. "I actually think they would be even better on this," she then said, grabbing her cheeseburger and opening up so she could place a few chips in the bun.

"Oh…my…God," Jane couldn't help but laugh; amazed at what she was seeing. "I cannot even believe that I am seeing this. Maura Rizzoli-Isles you are eating potato chips on a cheeseburger! I never thought I would see such a thing! Wait, wait I gotta take a picture," she laughed, pulling out her phone and snapping a photo while Maura took a big bite of her burger. "Wait till I show Mia this."

"Don't you dare," Maura glared. "Mmmm this is so good. Just what we wanted," she said, making Jane smile. "Would you like to try?"

"Hell yeah I want to try," Jane grinned; taking the bite that Maura offered her. "That is pretty good! Although this is definitely something I would normally eat. Were your cravings like this when you were pregnant with Mia?" She asked, taking a seat at the island.

"For the most part yes," Maura smiled as she sat down as well. "I ate a lot of things I wouldn't normally consume. I recall a lot of candies and salty treats. Oh and a lot of burgers," she said, mouth full.

"Okay then," Jane laughed. "I will be sure to stock the cupboards for you and I'll be ready to get you a burger whenever you need one."

"Well I must say I like the sound of that," Maura couldn't help but laugh herself. "It's nice."

"What's nice?" Jane raised an eyebrow, grabbing a handful of chips.

"This," Maura shrugged. "Having someone to enjoy the late night cravings with."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Well someone looks tired," Frost called when he saw Jane approaching their crime scene the next morning. "Late night for Detective Rizzoli?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah real late night," Jane nodded, taking a long drink of her coffee. "Was up late making a cheeseburger run for Maura."

"Dr. Isles ate a cheeseburger? In the middle of the night?" Frost sounded surprised. "Wow she must be pregnant," he laughed. "Where is your wife anyways?"

"Well last night she felt fantastic, but this morning she is back to being nauseous," Jane replied as they headed towards their body. "She called Pike. He should be here in like ten. Maura will try and do the autopsy but I'm not sure if she'll be able to or not," she shrugged. "She was heading to BPD once she dropped Mia off at school."

"We're getting Pike again?" Korsak, who overheard most of the conversation, said when Jane and Frost came over. "How long until this morning sickness thing is over? I don't know how much more I can take of the man."

"Maura said she should be feeling better at the end of the first trimester," Jane replied. "But she said it's also common to feel nauseous at times throughout the entire pregnancy. Apparently when she was pregnant with Mia she was sick a lot," she explained. "So I guess we've got to get used to Pike."

"Unless I murder him and we get a new fill in for Maura," Korsak replied, noticing Pike arriving. "Hello Dr. Pike," he greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Detectives," Pike nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves. "It appears that Dr. Isles is once again unable to be here. She seems to be falling ill quite frequently lately," he said, having not been told about Maura's pregnancy. "Perhaps the stress of the job is just too much for her."

"She's pregnant you…"

"Yes, yes, Dr. Isles is actually pregnant Dr. Pike," Frost intervened before Jane could finish her sentence. "So she's just dealing with some nausea at the moment, but she'll be feeling better soon. We appreciate your help while she's away though."

"Oh yeah," Jane put on a fake smile. "We _really_ appreciate it."

"Alright Detective Rizzoli how about we go see what the crime techs have found," Korsak grabbed Jane's elbow in order to pull her away. "You've had about enough of Pike too huh?" He chuckled once they were out of earshot.

"I hate that man," Jane shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You should hear the way he talks to Maura too. He's a complete ass," she said. "I hope he says something when her hormones are really raging and she just chews him out. He deserves to have his ass handed to him."

"I'd like a front row seat to that show," Korsak laughed. "Make sure you record it if I'm not there."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Maura please tell me you're the one doing this autopsy for our case because I really don't think I can handle it if…." Jane had burst into the morgue, freezing when she realized that her wife was not there. "Sup Chang," she greeted Susie who appeared to be getting ready for the autopsy. "Sorry. I thought Maura would be in here. Do you know where she is?"

"Dr. Isles went to her office," Susie replied, sounding slightly nervous, which she usually was when Jane was around. "She said she would be right back."

"Do you know if she's sick again?" Jane asked, worried the blonde wouldn't be able to work and they would have to deal with Pike the entire case; unsure how they were supposed to get anything done if that was the case.

"I don't think so," Susie shook her head. "She seemed fine. The mail came in and she excused herself. She did say she would be back to perform the autopsy though."

"Okay, well I'll just go check on her then," Jane nodded, heading towards her wife's office. "Thanks Chang! Hey Maur," she knocked on the Medical Examiner's office door. "You okay?"

"Yes Jane, I'm fine. Come in," Maura replied, sitting at her desk and looking slightly distressed.

"You're fine? Really? Because you might want to tell your face that," Jane said, taking a seat in front of Maura's desk. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again? Because I know we've all been complaining about Pike but you don't have to force yourself to work if you can't do it right now. We'll understand."

"It's not that," Maura shook her head. "I feel fine right now…physically at least."

"Okay," Jane spread out the word, watching her wife for some sort of sign as to what was going on. "So you're physically okay. But something's wrong. What happened?"

"I got some rather upsetting mail," Maura told her, tossing an envelope towards her wife, and giving her a moment to read it. "Paddy's trial is coming up."

"Well we knew it was going to be soon," Jane replied, looking up and hating the sad look on Maura's face. "This just means they finally set a date. This is good right? I mean we wanted Paddy to have to pay for his crimes…right?"

"Of course we do," Maura replied with a sigh. "I just…it's just…well I'm going to have to go to this," she gestured towards the letter. "I will have to be there and we'll both likely have to testify meaning we'll have to see him again and I just…I don't know if I'm ready for that," she explained, her eyes watering. "I know this reaction is partially because of my hormones right now but I…I really wish I could just be rid of this man."

"I know Maur," Jane nodded, moving around the desk so she could be closer to her wife, kneeling down in front of the blonde. "I know it's hard, but it's important we help with the trial so that Paddy gets put away for good," she tucked Maura's hair behind her ear. "We'll get him put away and then he'll be out of your life."

"Not really though," Maura shook her head sadly. "He's always going to be my biological father."

"That man is nothing to you Maura," Jane told her. "He may have provided the sperm but he has nothing to do with who you are. I know it's frustrating and it's upsetting whenever things with Paddy pop back up again but don't let it get to you gorgeous," she wiped away a tear that managed to escape down Maura's cheek. "You're going to get through this. You want to know how I know that?" She asked, waiting for her wife to nod before continuing. "Because you're Maura Rizzoli-Isles and you are the strongest woman I know. Plus I will be right beside you the whole time. I promise."

"That will definitely help," Maura finally cracked a smile, leaning forward and kissing Jane's cheek. "I really wish I didn't have to deal with this right now. It's very upsetting."

"I know," Jane nodded. "But it'll be okay," she took Maura's hand and squeezed it. "You think you're up to an autopsy now though? Might take your mind off things. Plus we could really use your help."

"Sure," Maura laughed, knowing how much Jane hated having to work with Pike. "I can do that."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Though Maura had done the autopsy and helped Jane, Frost and Korsak identify their victim; Jane could tell that her wife's head was somewhere else. Maura didn't bring Paddy up again, but the brunette knew he wasn't far from his daughter's mind as she obviously thought about what the upcoming trial would mean for them.

"You know stress isn't good for the baby," Jane reached for Maura's hand once she had pulled their car into their driveway later that day. "I know you're worried about the trial but it's still not for a couple weeks. You gotta put it away for a while or you're going to drive yourself crazy. It's going to be okay Maur. We're going to get him."

"I know," Maura sighed, squeezing Jane's hand. "I just wish we could do that without having to see him again," she said. "I'm not sure why but it…it makes me uneasy seeing him while I'm pregnant. I don't want him to know. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all," Jane shook her head, rubbing the back of Maura's hand with her thumb. "Considering what happened when he met Amelia I think it makes a lot of sense you don't want him to know that we're having another baby," she said. "But it's early. You might not even be showing when we see him. He doesn't have to know anything Maur."

"Okay," Maura nodded, though she looked upset. "I'll try to stop worrying."

"Good," Jane leaned forward to give her wife a kiss. "Because you really have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our kids. Got it?"

"Got it," Maura smiled. "We should go inside and see one of those kids. I think she's waiting for us," she nodded towards the house, Jane looking back to find Amelia waving happily from the window.

Both laughing, Jane and Maura got out of the car, quickly making their way towards the front door, opening it up to be greeted by a bouncing Amelia.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Mama!" Amelia waited until her Mothers put their things down before jumping into Maura's arms. "How is my little Brother or Sister today?" She asked.

"They seem to be doing very well today," Maura smiled, kissing Amelia's head. "They weren't too happy this morning after everything I ate last night but I think they had a rather happy afternoon," she laughed as Amelia listened attentively, nodding along to everything she said. "Go say hi to Mama."

"Hi Mama!" Amelia allowed Maura to pass her over to Jane; immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "I missed you today!"

"I missed you too little Bug," Jane grinned, kissing the small blonde's cheek. "What did you and Nona do after school today? Have you been having fun?"

"I did my homework and then we made dinner," Amelia replied happily. "Then Nona let me play with my Legos."

"Legos again huh?" Jane chuckled. "You gonna be an architect someday kiddo?"

"I don't know what that is," Amelia replied seriously. "But when I grow up I'm gonna be a Doctor like Mommy," she said, making Maura smile from ear to ear. "Or a Detective like you Mama," she said, missing the way Maura's smile immediately fell, slightly horrified by the idea of her daughter putting herself in danger like Jane.

"Well you can be whatever you want when you grow up Bug," Jane laughed, giving Maura a wink. "Mommy and I will be happy as long as you're happy. Right Maura?"

"Of course," Maura's smile returned. "Although I would rather not even think about you getting bigger at all. I want you to stay my little girl forever," she moved to place kisses on Amelia's face.

"Don't worry Mommy, I'll still be your little girl," Amelia said, placing her hand on Maura's cheek. "But I won't be the baby anymore. I'm going to be the big sister!"

"Yes you are," Jane laughed, spinning Amelia around so she wouldn't notice the tears that Maura was trying to hold back, her hormones getting the best of her. "You're going to be the _best_ big sister there is!" She tickled Amelia's stomach, making her laugh. "Now I believe you said something about dinner?"

"It's in the oven!" Amelia nodded, wiggling to be put down. "I'll get Nona!" She said before running off to find Angela.

"You okay there Mommy?" Jane laughed, wrapping her arm around Maura's waist. "The thought of Mia not being the baby anymore not sitting right?" She teased.

"She will _always_ be a baby to me," Maura shook her head, pouting a little. "It's going to be nice having a little baby to snuggle in less than a year though," she then smiled. "And I can't wait to see Amelia holding a little baby. It's going to be so sweet."

"You got that right," Jane laughed, kissing Maura's temple, glad to see her wife's mind on something other than her biological father. "We're going to have the two cutest kids on the planet!" She grinned. "Now come on let's go! I have a picture from last night I need to show Amelia!"


	15. It'll Be Okay

**I know it has been a couple weeks since I updated, but I got a little caught up in my other story and I'm working crazy hours right now! This chapter focuses on Paddy's trial (which will continue into the next chapter). I hope you guys will like it! Thanks for reading! -J**

 **Disclaimer: Parts of the chapter come directly from Rizzoli and Isles, which I unfortunately do not own!**

 **Chapter 15- It'll Be Okay**

"Oh," Maura froze when Jane came down the stairs the morning Paddy's trial was starting. "You…you're wearing a skirt," she couldn't help but stare at her wife's long legs.

"Well yeah," Jane shrugged, moving into the kitchen to get her morning coffee, unaware of the scrutiny she was currently under. "Court day. Gotta look my best," she said, finally looking up from pouring her coffee to find Maura eyeing her. "See something you like?" She couldn't help but chuckle, knowing her wife's hormones were all over the place lately as her pregnancy progressed.

"I like that skirt very much," Maura didn't even try to hide the fact that she was practically drooling over the brunette. "It makes your gluteus maximus look wonderful."

"Come on Maur, just say ass," Jane laughed, pulling the blonde in for a kiss even though she knew it would only leave her wife wanting more. "How are you doing?" She asked seriously when she pulled away, tucking Maura's hair behind her ear.

Remembering what today was, Maura sighed as she shook her head, shrugging at the same time, as she clearly couldn't find the words to describe exactly what she was feeling at that particular moment. "I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know how I should feel," she stepped away from Jane and grabbed the newspaper, throwing it down on the counter so the brunette could see the front page, which read, 'Mob Boss' Love Child Won't Testify'. "Apparently the rest of Boston has an opinion on the matter though."

"Yeah, well they're idiots," Jane turned the paper back over so Maura's picture could no longer be seen. "Don't let it get to you Maur," she placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Are you still going to meet me at the courthouse? I've got to stop at the station after I drop Mia off. Apparently Cal from the Arson unit got shot on vacation in Atlantic City. Korsak wants to talk to me before the trial."

"I'll be there," Maura nodded, grabbing a cloth and cleaning up the counter even though it wasn't dirty. "I know I should probably go into work this morning but I…"

"Hey," Jane interrupted before Maura could say any more. "No one expects you to go in today. We get it Maur. You don't have to feel bad about it."

"I know," Maura continued to shake her head, eventually resting her head on Jane's shoulder when she allowed herself to be pulled towards the brunette. "I'm nervous," she admitted quietly. "I'm nervous and I still don't want Paddy to know about this," she placed a hand on her barely visible baby bump. "I don't really know why, but it makes me uneasy."

"I know Honey," Jane kissed Maura's forehead. "But you don't need to worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she said, just as the doorbell rang. "I'm going to go see who that is," she said, placing another kiss on Maura's head before heading towards the door, allowing her wife a moment to gather herself.

Opening up the front door, Jane was surprised to find Hope Martin on the other side; the older woman simply shrugging with a smile on her face, looking like she was feeling a bit like Maura today. "Come on in," she opened the door wider. "Hey Maur. Look who's here," she lead Hope towards the kitchen. "Mia come on Little Bug. We gotta get going," she then called up the stairs, making her way around the kitchen island to embrace her wife. "I will see you at the courthouse," she whispered into Maura's ear. "Talk to her."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Thank you," Hope politely accepted the steaming cup Maura handed her shortly after Jane and Amelia left. "I love a cup of espresso in the morning. Are you missing it through your pregnancy?"

"Sometimes," Maura nodded, doing her best to control her sudden need to fidget, never quite knowing how to handle things where her biological parents were concerned. "It's difficult when I get a late call or when Amelia wakes me early, but most of the time I barely notice," she said, rubbing her hand over her belly. "Days like today though…I definitely feel like I could use the boost."

"That seems understandable," Hope replied, nodding absentmindedly as she slowly sipped her drink. "I'm sorry I didn't call before I came over today. I woke early and I found myself unable to sit around idly today. I just sort of ended up here."

"I've been up for hours as well," Maura sounded like she understood. "I'm still struggling with the fact that I must see him today," she said, her eyes eventually falling to the picture on her wall of Hope standing over her fake grave."

Following Maura's gaze, Hope let out a breath as she realized what her daughter was looking at. "You know sometimes it's hard to believe that the man whose trial is today is the same, smart, thoughtful and kind man who existed when that picture was created," she said, the look on her face making it obvious that she was thinking about the man that she had once known; the one she had fallen in love with. "He wasn't this monster when I met him. The things he has done…he wouldn't have done them then."

"I still find that rather difficult to imagine," Maura struggled to look Hope in the eye, struggling to understand what this woman could have ever seen in a man like Paddy Doyle. "As much as he protected me when his son was killed, he also traumatized my daughter and allowed her to be tied up. I keep trying to imagine the man he once was but I can't seem to equate that with the person who would scare a child that way; a child who is related to him no less."

"I won't try and justify that," Hope shook her head sadly. "In his own way he was probably trying to protect Amelia that day though."

"I suppose that's possible," Maura sighed, finally looking to Hope. "You still won't come to the trial?"

"No," Hope was quick to shake her head. "No. I…I can't," she said, beginning to play with her now empty cup.

"Oh you finished your drink!" Maura was suddenly desperate to change the subject. "Let me get you another," she grabbed for the espresso machine without thinking, instantly burning her hand. "Oh shoot," she quickly pulled her hand away, reaching for the sink.

"Okay, it's okay, let's just run that under water," Hope was immediately in doctor mode, making her way around the island to stand by the younger blonde. "We'll need to wrap that," she said when she had a good look at the burn, grabbing for her purse.

"You carry your own bandages?" Maura couldn't help but ask when she saw Hope pull the gauze out of her bag.

"Hemostatic trauma gauze," Hope began wrapping Maura's hand. "I've been carrying it since the 1980s when I worked as a war nurse. I don't go anywhere without it and I never use anything else."

Smiling, Maura allowed Hope to nurse her hand for her, feeling almost like a small child as the older woman took great care with her; the pair eventually looking up at each other. "Thank you," she said when Hope was all done.

"Of course," Hope nodded, taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "And I…I am sorry about today…that you have to go through all of this I mean. If I could change it for you I would."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I can't believe this," Maura shook her head in the car on the way to the dirty robber later that night. "First Cal was killed for looking into that fire, which Paddy obviously had something to do with and now our only witness is dead too and I don't care what anyone says there's no way Paddy didn't have a hand in that!"

"I know Maur," Jane placed a comforting hand on her wife's thigh, keeping her attention on the road in front of them. "I know Baby. We all know that, but we can't prove it yet. We _will_ get him though."

"How? How are we going to do that?" Maura continued to rant. "With some pictures we found buried away in a car and another witness who's dead?" She sounded exasperated, referring to the photos they had found in Cal's old car and the neighbour who had seen a white man enter Lt. Cavanaugh's house shortly before the fire that killed his wife and child many years before. "And now Paddy has been granted bail and he had something to do with that fire. He did, didn't he?" She turned towards her wife.

"I don't know Maur," Jane sighed, wishing she could say something to stop the tears that were shining in her wife's eyes. "I mean it seems pretty likely, but I don't know," she shrugged, pulling into a parking spot in front of the Dirty Robber. "I do know that you need to try and calm down though. All this stress isn't good for the Baby Maur. I know it's hard, but please just try to let it go for now?"

Nodding, Maura took a few deep breaths, doing her best to calm down before once again turning towards the brunette. "Okay," she took Jane's hand from her leg and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go."

Quickly making her way out of and around the car, Jane opened up Maura's door for her, taking the blonde's hand as they headed towards the bar, intent on grabbing dinner to go so they could return home to Amelia. Making their way inside hand in hand, Jane instantly wished they had chosen to go anywhere else as they were greeted with the sight of Paddy enjoying dinner with a rather large group of men.

"Oh my God," Maura scoffed. "Look at him! He thinks he's gotten away with everything."

"Alright, Maur, let's just go somewhere else," Jane moved her hand to Maura's lower back, hoping to get her back outside without being spotted.

"Maura!" Paddy called out, foiling Jane's plans as Maura turned around, coming face to face with her biological father. "I was hoping to see you. I saw you at the courthouse today. Interesting turn of events."

"Oh yeah, real interesting," Jane rolled her eyes, keeping her hand on Maura's back.

"I didn't have anything to do with that witness' death," Paddy kept his eyes on Maura, his gaze falling to the blonde's stomach, which immediately caused her to place her hand over her bump. "I mean how could I?"

"Oh please," Jane was once again the one to reply, Maura appearing to be in a state of shock as she simply kept her eyes locked with the older man. "Come on Maur. We're leaving."

"I guess I'm going to be a grandfather again," Paddy said when the woman had turned away, instantly halting their movements.

"Excuse me?" Maura turned around slowly, her face fierce.

"Well you're pregnant aren't you?" Paddy replied, not recognizing the look on Maura's face for what it was. "So I guess congratulations are in order."

"You," Maura had to pause, grabbing Jane's arm to steady herself. " _You_ will _not_ be a grandfather again," she shook her head. "My children have never and will never see you as a grandfather, so let's not confuse things," her voice was somehow steady, surprising Jane, who simply stood by her side, watching in amazement. "And I know you had something to do with this death today and we will figure it out, so don't get too comfortable out here."

"Maura I…"

"No," Maura interrupted before Paddy could say anything else, putting her hand up. "I wish Jane had killed you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Thanks for coming," Jane opened up the front door for Hope later that night, after putting Amelia to bed.

"Does she know you called me?" Hope asked, having only been told that Maura was upset after an encounter with Paddy, Jane asking if she could please come over.

"She asked for you," Jane nodded, not missing the surprised look on Hope's face, not quite used to her biological daughter's need for her. "She's uh…" Jane held Hope back for a moment, wanting to be straight with the woman before they went to see Maura. "She's pretty upset. I mean part of it's because of the hormones but she's…Paddy's got her so messed up," she shook her head. "I've tried to comfort her but it's not really working. I think you're the only person who might be able to get through to her right now…you're the only one who can give her the answers she needs."

Nodding, Hope followed Jane upstairs, allowing the brunette to lead her into the master bedroom before heading for the walk-in closet.

"Hey Maur," Jane's voice was gentle. "Hope's here. What are you doing in here Baby?"

"I'm just trying to get these pills out of my sweater," Maura was fussing with one of her sweaters, not yet looking back at the other two women.

"Maura," Hope's voice seemed to startle the blonde into turning around, her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"I told him I wish Jane had killed him," was Maura's only response, her hazel eyes wide, looking a little lost.

"Oh Maura," Hope opened up her arms, quickly stopped when Maura raised her hands and took a step back.

"I don't really like to be hugged when I'm terribly upset," Maura shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "I…I should check on Amelia," she made to leave the closet, stopped by Jane who stepped in front of her.

"Mia's fine love. She's already asleep. I checked," Jane said, understanding that Maura was simply looking for a way to hide even though she was the one who had wanted to see Hope. "How about we go downstairs and have some tea instead," she suggested. "Would you like a cup of tea Hope?"

"Tea sounds wonderful," Hope nodded, smiling as she watched Jane carefully take Maura's hand; the couple leading the way back downstairs.

Somehow understanding that Maura would need to lead the conversation on this one, Hope remained silent as the younger blonde began to make tea, taking several moments before she began to speak.

"He made a comment about being a grandfather again," Maura eventually looked at Hope, her eyes shining with tears. "He could tell that I'm pregnant and he said that it looks like he was going to be a grandfather again; as if he's Amelia's grandfather…as if he is anything other than a recurring nightmare to our daughter," she continued. "It's as if he expects some sort of relationship from me because he kept tabs of me all these years; because he kept some pictures in his wallet. It's as if those things are supposed to make up for all the bad things he's done."

"I'm not trying to defend him Maura but I think he does care very deeply for you," Hope replied carefully, looking nervous to even suggest such a thing. "The things he does…the way he is…" she sighed. "It's the only way he knows how to live…It's how he was raised. And you can say he had a choice in the matter but he never really did. His father would have had us both killed had he not gone about things the way he did," she said despite the fact that she still had a difficult time with this fact herself. "I understand why you're upset though. Is there anything I can do?"

"Go back in time and sleep with some other man?" Maura suggested, watching as Hope's face fell for just a moment. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "That was uncalled for…I'm just…I'm rather upset and I…well I just…I don't know how you could still communicate with him after all these years, knowing what he is. I _still_ don't understand how you could take money from him."

"That money made my clinics possible Maura, and those clinics have helped a lot of people," Hope told her. "I know it's difficult to understand but it was for the greater good and I won't apologize for that," she said. "And I _am_ sorry that I cannot change genetics or who Paddy is for you. But if it helps I think you are wonderful _despite_ where you came from."

"I have to agree with that one," Jane grinned, winking when her wife turned her way, still looking rather torn. "I know you're upset Maur but you've just got to remember that you're nothing like Paddy and that man is never going to come anywhere near our children. I won't let him," she assured the blonde. "And we are going to get him Maura. Somehow we will put him away."

Nodding, Maura still looked rather sad, a sight, which broke her wife's heart.

"You're not feeling any better are you?" Hope was the one to ask, seeing the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"Not really," Maura shrugged.

"Well could we hug you now?" Hope asked, the hint of a smile on her face.

"It won't help," Maura shook her head sadly.

"Well can we try?" Jane asked, making her way to her wife's side, as the blonde simply shrugged, both Jane and Hope taking her silence as acceptance as they wrapped their arms around her. "I love you," Jane whispered, placing a kiss on top of Maura's head as she and Hope offered as much comfort as they could. "It'll be okay."


	16. Testify

**This has taken forever and I'm so sorry! I promise I'm trying to get back in to things! This is a little short, but I'm hoping we can get back to happier things after this chapter! Hope you enjoy anyways! -J**

 **Chapter 16- Testify  
**

It started when Cavanaugh discovered the truth about the fire that killed his family. Paddy had been his CI back in the day and to find out the man had started the fire that he thought had been an accident, had filled the Captain with rage.

Cavanaugh was so angry that he had sought Paddy out, attempting to start a fight with the Mob boss, which left him beat up and even angrier, forcing Maura to sedate him so he couldn't leave her home while they tried to find a way to prove Paddy had started the fire. Needing someone who could keep an eye on Cavanaugh and administer another sedative when the time came, Maura had called Hope to come over.

"Amelia's asleep and she shouldn't wake up but I would really prefer that she didn't see the Captain like this," Maura told Hope as they stood in the family room, Cavanaugh passed out on the couch. "So if she gets up could you…"

"I will keep an ear out and intercept if I hear Amelia get up," Hope assured the younger blonde. "We'll be just fine here Maura," she reached out for her daughter's hand. "You don't need to worry."

"Thank you Hope," Maura smiled. "We won't be too late."

Though she felt slightly nervous about leaving, Maura had followed Jane out the front door, the couple getting in their car and following Korsak and Frost towards the precinct.

"What's going through your head?" Jane asked, taking her eyes off the road to glance at her wife who appeared to be lost in thought.

"I'm….it's nothing you haven't heard more than once lately," Maura sighed, leaning her head back against her seat.

"Well I'm always willing to hear it again," Jane told the blonde, reaching out for her hand. "Talk to me."

"I just…finding this out about Paddy…what he did to Cavanaugh's family I can't help feeling…" Maura struggled to find the right words, something the normally astute Medical Examiner rarely had a difficult time with. "Part of me feels sort of responsible."

"Maura you didn't even know Paddy then. This has nothing to do with you," Jane was quick to assure her wife, squeezing her hand. "You can't blame yourself for something you have absolutely no control over. This happened because of Paddy and his father. Not you. It's who these people are."

"People whom I'm related to," Maura couldn't help but remind the brunette. "I can't help wondering how Cavanaugh will feel looking at me after all of this. My Father…"

"Your _Father_ ," Jane interrupted. "Is Arthur Isles, and while he may not be entirely present in your life, and I don't fully understand him either, he did not kill Cavanaugh's family," she told her. "And none of this will change the way anyone looks at your Maur. Everyone knows how amazing you are and they all love you so just get that out of your mind okay?" She said, taking another quick glance at the blonde, waiting for an answer. "Okay?" She repeated.

"Okay," Maura finally nodded, though she still looked rather upset, a fact, which Jane hated, only wanting to see her wife happy, especially when they had so much to be happy about in their life right now.

"Hey, we're going to figure this out okay?" Jane told her, trying to put all the confidence and reassurance that she could into her voice. "We'll figure it out and we'll make sure that he pays. Paddy Doyle is _not_ going to get away from us again. I'll make sure of it."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane saw the change in her wife as soon as it happened. She watched Maura's face as she realized that Hope had helped Paddy after he had set the fire that killed Cavanaugh's wife and son; watched as the woman she loved realized that the biological Mother she had been developing a relationship with, had bandaged Paddy's wounds after he killed two innocent people.

Jane knew that Maura was angry, but she could also see the hurt behind the Medical Examiner's eyes; could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes as she considered that Hope may be no better than the man who had technically fathered her. Insisting that she needed to speak with Hope, Jane had left Korsak and Frost at the precinct, leading Maura to the car so she could drive her back home where the older woman waited for them.

It wasn't until they were around the corner from the house that Jane fully turned to Maura, seeing that the other woman's hurt had almost entirely been replaced by anger.

"Maur," Jane sounded like she was going to try and reason with her wife, earning herself a glare, that the brunette knew meant not to mess with her. "Just remember that Mia is upstairs sleeping okay?" She said as she pulled the car into the driveway. "I know you're upset but Mia doesn't need to hear it. Do you want me to stay with you while you talk to her?"

"I think I need to do this on my own," Maura shook her head, a determined look on her face, softening slightly as she took in the worried look on her wife's face. "Just don't go too far okay? Just in case."

"I'll hang out in the office in case you need me," Jane nodded, leaning forward and giving Maura a brief kiss. "You just send a smoke signal or something and I'll be there."

Rolling her eyes, while also appreciating her wife's support, Maura took a deep breath before stepping out of the car, briefly taking Jane's hand as they walked to the front door and into the house.

"Oh you're home already," Hope greeted the couple with a smile. "I hope you didn't rush because you were worried about things here," she said as Jane kissed Maura's cheek and headed for the office, not saying a word. "Everything has been fine. Amelia hasn't even stirred and…." She cut herself off as she realized that Maura didn't really seem to be listening, walking straight for the kitchen, a file in her hand. "Maura is everything okay?"

Still not saying anything, Maura pulled a photo of Paddy out of the file, placing it down on the counter rather roughly before finally looking at Hope.

"Hemostatic Trauma gauze," Maura pointed to the wound that Paddy had obviously had had attended to after the fire. "This is your work right? Paddy came to you and asked you to help him. You treated his burns?" She sounded angry now, not leaving any time for Hope to answer. "Did he tell you what happened? Did he tell you what he was doing that night?"

"Maura, I don't understand what…" Hope tried to get a word in, but quickly found herself being cut off.

"You see that man on the couch?" Maura pointed to Cavanaugh, who was still sedated and completely unaware. "This night," she once again pointed to the photo. "Before he came to see you Paddy set fire to that man's apartment, killing his wife and baby son," she continued, angry tears stinging her eyes. "He killed his family and then came to you for your help. What lie did you tell yourself that night Hope? What did you tell yourself he had been doing?"

"No," Hope shook her head, obviously still in denial. "No Paddy doesn't…he wouldn't," she struggled. "He doesn't kill innocents. He doesn't kill women and children."

"Oh wake up Hope," Maura scoffed. "Wake up."

"I…I don't know…I…" Hope couldn't find the words, her own eyes filled with tears now as well.

"It's time to make a choice Hope," Maura shook her head, not allowing herself to be softened by the tears. "You can't change the past and you can't change what Paddy did but it's time to make a choice."

"I don't know what you…" Hope didn't understand. "What can I do?"

"If you want to be a part of my life; if you want to be a part of my children's lives then you have to choose," Maura told her, tears now gone, wanting to ensure that Hope was hearing her. "You're going to testify at Paddy's trial."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

It was strange. Maura imagined that most people would experience quite a few emotions while watching someone hold a gun up to one of their parents and yet that wasn't the case for her. Finding Cavanaugh in the bathroom at the courthouse with Paddy, his gun trained on the mobster, Maura felt absolutely nothing. She knew she should probably feel afraid, and yet as she took a step towards the two men despite Jane's warnings, she felt no fear.

"Don't come any closer Dr. Isles," Cavanaugh had warned the Medical Examiner. "I don't want you to get hurt. And there's no point trying to stop me."

"I won't try and stop you," Maura was quick to reply, surprising everyone in the room, especially Jane, who was unsure what her wife was trying to do. "I just need Paddy to know something," she said, turning her head towards the older man, who she realized was nothing like her. "She's here Paddy," she said, watching the man's face for understanding. "Hope's here. It's over. She's going to testify."

"No," Paddy shook his head, unbothered by Cavanaugh's grip on his shirt. "She…Hope wouldn't do that."

"Really?" Maura raised an eyebrow, impressing Jane, who couldn't help but smirk at the tone of her wife's voice. "Are you sure about that? Do you really think she would stand by your side through this?" She asked, seeing the doubt flash across the older man's face. "You killed an innocent woman and child and Hope can put you there. I know you know that. You're going away Paddy. It's over."

"I don't believe you," Paddy shook his head, still in denial. "Hope wouldn't. She wouldn't testify. I don't believe you."

"Well you should," Jane was the one to reply, stepping back and opening up the bathroom door, revealing Hope, who stood waiting on the other side of the door, a fierce look on her face.

"You told me our daughter was dead," Hope said, stepping into the bathroom, apparently unbothered by the scene in front of her as she kept her attention on the man she used to love. "You took her away from me. You never even gave me a chance."

"It was the only way," Paddy replied, still shaking his head. "You know what would have happened if my Father had found out. I had to protect you both. It was the only way."

"I see that now," Hope nodded, the rest of the room simply watching this interaction in silence. "I see that because I realize that _this_ is the only way," she said, looking to Maura. "This is the only way I know how to protect my family now. Testifying today…this is how I will protect my daughter and my grandchildren."

"Captain," Maura finally stepped in, gaining Cavanaugh's attention. "I understand why you want to do what you're doing," she said. "You want him to pay for what he did to your family, and I understand that. But your wife and son wouldn't want it this way. They wouldn't want you to go against what you stand for. We can do this the right way," she told him. "We can put him away this time."

Considering his options, Cavanaugh didn't immediately release Paddy, his attention still on the other man; his gun still held steady. "I lost my family because of you," Cavanaugh finally spoke. "Now it looks like you're going to lose yours," he looked to Hope and Maura, both who seemed to be standing firm. "I think I'd rather keep you alive so you can see what that's like," he said, finally releasing his hold on Paddy and stepping back, allowing Frost and Korsak to move forward to handcuff him.

"Hope," Maura stepped towards the older woman, hesitating slightly before reaching out and grabbing her hand, an action, which seemed to startle the Doctor. "Thank you."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I'm really proud of you, you know that?" Jane told Maura later that night, whispering as they lay in bed, Amelia asleep between them since Maura had wanted the little blonde close. "I know how hard all of this has been for you, but you stuck up for yourself and our family. You're incredibly strong Maura Rizzoli-Isles," she grinned, leaning forward for a kiss. "You should be proud of yourself too."

"I've been struggling quite a bit the last few weeks," Maura nodded her agreement. "Dealing with my biological family has been difficult, and not what I had expected it to be like at all," she told her. "When it came down to it though I had to do what was best for our family. And as much as I enjoy having Hope in our lives, I was unwilling to allow her to continue supporting Paddy the way she was. That man cannot have any part in my life," she explained, grateful when Jane reached out for her hand. "I appreciate all your support in this."

"Of course," Jane smiled, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of her wife's hand. "I would support you no matter what Maura. Even if you had chosen differently I still would have supported you; it's my job," she gave Maura another kiss. "Your family life may be slightly complicated but _our_ family isn't. We're there for each other no matter what," she tucked the blonde's hair behind her ear. "And I promise you nothing will ever change that. I will always support you and I will always make sure our children feel our love and they don't ever doubt us."

"I feel very lucky to have you," Maura said, running her fingers through Amelia's hair. "When you came into my life you became the first person I truly felt I could rely on in a very long time. Whenever I find myself struggling with my relationships with my family I remember that my relationship with you is strong and I know that nothing will ever change that."

"You've got that right," Jane nodded, glancing down at Amelia, who was sleeping soundly, her eyelids fluttering in a way that made Jane think she was likely dreaming. "I will always be here for you and Mia and whoever this little Peanut turns out to be," she rubbed a hand over Maura's belly. "I cannot wait to meet this little one."

"Me either," Maura grinned. "I think about them all the time. I imagine what he or she will look like and act like. I picture Amelia being a big sister," she continued. "I truly can't wait."

"Me either," Jane was quick to agree. "And I know we haven't talked all that much about finding out whether or not it's a boy or a girl but I…well I'd really like to know," she admitted. "I just…I don't think I can wait any longer. Is that…would that be okay?"

"That is more than okay," Maura couldn't help but chuckle, finding Jane rather adorable at the moment. "Of course I would have been able to tell the sex of the baby from the next ultrasound anyways," she reminded the Detective. "Amelia will be thrilled though. We can take her with us."

"She'll love that," Jane nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face. "You know…these last weeks have been so stressful, I think we need to make an effort to just be happy for a while. We should just try and enjoy every moment with Mia and with this pregnancy and our family. Think we could do that?"

"Yes Jane," Maura smiled. "I think we can definitely do that."


	17. It's A

**Still trying to get back into the groove of writing but thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me! Hope this was worth the wait! Get ready for some FLUFF! -J**

 **Chapter 17- "It's A…"**

"Maura…hey Maur are you awake?" Jane whispered in the middle of the night only one week later. "Maura?"

"Hmmm…wha...Jane?" Maura sounded groggy, obviously having been fast asleep. "What is it? Did we get a call?" She began to sit up, looking around but not noticing any phones lighting up the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jane suddenly sounded guilty as she shuffled closer to her wife. "I just…well I was just thinking…"

"You were just…" Maura still didn't sound fully awake, obviously confused as to what was going on. "You woke me to discuss what you were thinking?" She then questioned, wishing for sleep.

"Well…yeah…" Jane replied, burying her face in Maura's neck, feeling her cheeks blushing. "It's just that I was thinking about the baby and our appointment is the day after tomorrow and I'm just so excited and well….I'm sorry," her voice fell. "You need your sleep. I shouldn't have woken you, I don't know what came over me I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Maura chuckled, shuffling so she could place a kiss on her wife's cheek, suddenly finding the brunette incredibly adorable. "I'm glad you're excited about the baby, I'm excited too. Tell me what you're thinking about."

Smiling as Maura snuggled closer, Jane knotted her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I've just been imagining what it's going to be like," she eventually explained. "I keep thinking about what it's going to be like with Mia and a new baby and how she's going to be such an amazing big sister and I keep thinking about all the things we're going to get to experience together as a family and all the new things that I'm going to get to do as a Mother," she continued. "Part of me can't stop thinking about whether or not they'll be a little boy or a little girl."

"I thought we both agreed we would be happy no matter what," Maura once again chuckled, knowing that her wife had been spending quite a bit of time thinking about the gender of the baby.

"Of course we will," Jane was quick to reply. "I just can't stop wondering. I can't wait to find out."

"It will definitely make preparations easier," Maura, ever the sensible one, replied. "I must admit I did catch myself daydreaming about a little girl that looks like you the other day. She had your dark curls and the cutest little dimples."

"I keep imagining another girl too," Jane admitted. "I'm not really sure why but I just have this feeling," she said, still running her fingers through Maura's hair. "Although every once in a while I imagine a little guy that looks kinda like Frankie. Mia's really hoping for a brother."

"I think Amelia will love having a little sister," Maura assured her wife. "She wants a brother because she sees you with younger brothers and she wants to be just like you," she explained. "I think she'll be happy no matter what, though I suppose we should probably speak to her about it to avoid the disappointment."

"That's probably a pretty good idea," Jane nodded; starting to feel her body relax, sleep beginning to take over. "Tomorrow after work?"

"I'll ask Angela to make her favourite for dinner," Maura agreed, getting drowsy herself. "We can all sit down and talk about it then," she said closing her eyes as she felt Jane's body beginning to get heavier. "Sleep now Sweetheart. I love you Jane," she said, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Love….you," Jane replied before sleep took over.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Hey Maur, what's up? You done the autopsy already?" Jane answered her cell phone later the next afternoon, seeing her wife's picture pop up on her screen.

"No I'm just getting started but I've got a problem," Maura replied, sounding slightly stressed. "Amelia's school just called. She's complaining of a headache and the nurse says she has a bit of a fever," she explained. "Someone needs to pick her up but your Mother…"

"Is at the Dentist, yeah I remember," Jane nodded, already pulling her keys out of her desk drawer.

"I just started the autopsy and if I leave now we may not…"

"I got her Maur," Jane interrupted before Maura could finish. "You do your thing and I'll get Mia settled at home. Ma shouldn't be too long and I'll send her a text to make sure she comes straight home so I can come back here after," she continued, already grabbing the rest of her things, waving to Korsak and Frost who had been listening as she headed for the elevators. "I'll come down and see you as soon as I'm back."

"Thank you Jane," Maura's smile could be heard in her voice. "Give Amelia a kiss for me. I love you."

"Love you too," Jane replied, hanging up her phone as she made her way out of BPD, rushing for her car as thoughts of her sick daughter filled her head.

Though she was tempted to use her sirens, Jane resisted, pushing the speed limit as she made her way to Amelia's school, parking the car out in front of the building before rushing inside.

"Hi," Jane greeted the secretary at the front desk. "I'm Jane Rizzoli-Isles," she told the older woman whose nameplate read Mrs. Green. "My daughter Amelia is sick. I'm here to pick her up."

"Ah yes, the nurse called to let me know you'd be coming. Let me get them here for you," Mrs. Green replied, grabbing the desk phone and letting the person on the other end know that Jane had arrived. "They'll be right down," she smiled as she hung up. "Amelia is such a little sweetheart. She brings the attendance down for her teacher quite a bit. Smart little one isn't she."

"Just like her Mother," Jane couldn't help but grin, turning around to find the school nurse coming down the hall with a sad looking Amelia by her side.

"Mama!" Amelia's eyes filled with tears as soon as she looked up to find Jane standing there.

"Hey Little Bug, it's okay," Jane immediately picked the little blonde up, kissing the side of her head and feeling the heat radiating off her. "Don't cry Honey. You're okay."

"Don't feel good Mama," Amelia's rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "Wanna go home. Want Mommy."

"Mommy's at work right now Baby Girl but we'll go home and you'll get to see her really soon," Jane replied, looking up to the school nurse who was still standing by.

"I'd give her some Tylenol. It should help with the headache and bring her fever down," the nurse told her. "Keep her hydrated and make sure she gets some rest and she should be good as new in no time," she smiled. "Feel better Amelia."

"Thank you," Jane nodded, smiling as she once again kissed her daughter's forehead before heading out of the school.

Obviously feeling terrible, Amelia was quiet as Jane got her situated in the car, practically falling asleep when the brunette buckled her into her seat. By the time they had arrived back at the house, the little blonde was fast asleep, only waking when Jane had placed her down on the couch.

"Mama?" Amelia reached out her arms. "Don't go."

"I'm just going to go get you some medicine and then I'll be right back Baby," Jane told her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back," she said, hurrying into the kitchen where she knew Maura kept the children's Tylenol before hurrying back to the six year old. "Okay Little Bug, sit up and take this, it'll help you feel better," she instructed, watching as Amelia scrunched up her face before reluctantly accepting the medicine.

"You stay now Mama?" Amelia asked with a small pout that she knew Jane would struggle to turn down.

"Just until Nona comes back home Honey," Jane replied, sitting on the edge of the couch and smiling as Amelia immediately cuddled up to her side. "Then I have to go back to work, but me and Mommy will come home just as soon as we can," she explained. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Will you tell me a story?" Amelia asked, snuggling closer. "About you when you were little?"

"Sure," Jane chuckled, used to the six year old asking her this question quite a few nights before bed, always wanting to hear about her Mothers' childhoods. "Well," she thought about this for a few moments before she was struck with an idea. "Have I ever told you about how I wanted a little sister when I was younger?"

"You did?" Amelia opened up her eyes, looking surprised.

"I did," Jane nodded, wrapping her arm around the little blonde and leaning back against the couch, getting comfortable. "I was pretty young when my Ma was pregnant with Frankie," she continued. "I was only three but I remember finding out there was going to be a new baby in the house and I wanted a little sister. My Ma used to buy me lots of dolls when I was little and I thought having a new baby would mean I would have a little sister that would look just like all my dolls and I could dress her up and what not," she explained. "But then Frankie turned out to be Frankie and I had a brother instead and I learned to be pretty happy about that because I got to do a lot of fun things with Frankie."

"You guys were best friends?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. The best of friends," Jane replied, running her hand over Amelia's head. "And then I found out that my Ma was going to have another baby and you know what?" She paused. "Even though I really loved having a little brother I kinda still wanted a little sister, but then I met Tommy and I was really happy to have another little brother to play with and to teach and be friends with. Being a big sister was a really important job. I had to take care of my brothers and be a good influence and love them no matter what, and pretty soon you're going to have that job too," she said. "And you know tomorrow we're going to go find out if Mommy is having a boy or a girl."

"I'm very excited to know," Amelia nodded, though she looked tired. "I can't wait to be a big sister like you Mama."

"I know Honey, and I know you're going to be such a good big sister," Jane told her. "And I know you want to have a little brother just like me, but you know the baby may be a girl and you may have a little sister just like I always wanted," she explained. "And I just know that you'll love having a little sister just as much as you'll love having a little brother."

"Some of my friends have little sisters and little brothers," Amelia replied sleepily. "They say that their little brothers are gross sometimes but their sisters usually play with them," she continued. "I think I will like a little sister, but I will like my little brother too, even if he's gross. I'll be a good big sister Mama; no matter what."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"How is she?" Maura asked as soon as Jane entered the morgue later that afternoon, worry obviously laced in her voice. "Is she okay?"

"Well she still looks pretty dead to me," Jane replied sarcastically, nodding towards the body on her wife's table as she earned a firm glare from the blonde. "Oh you meant Mia. Sorry," she joked. "She's fine Maur. Her fever isn't that bad and I gave her some Tylenol and she said her head was starting to feel better before I left. She's sleeping it off."

"I just hate when she's sick," Maura said, a sad look on her face. "And I really hate when I'm not able to see her like this."

"I know," Jane held back a laugh, knowing it would only upset her wife. "But don't worry okay? I made sure to give her lots of kisses and I told her we'd be home as soon as possible. Ma will take good care of her until we're back."

"I suppose you want to get back to the case then," Maura nodded, grabbing the file she had left on the table before turning towards the body she had just autopsied.

"Actually," Jane interrupted before Maura could get into things. "There's one more thing I wanted to tell you before that," she said, a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Maura quirked an eyebrow, immediately worried.

"Well Mia asked me for a story when I was sitting with her waiting for Ma and I started talking about when I was little and my Ma was pregnant and I wanted a little sister," Jane explained. "I know we said we were gonna talk to Mia together tonight at dinner but I don't know, once I started talking I just figured it was a good time to bring it up especially since she only really wants a little brother because I have little brothers," she spoke quickly, a nervous habit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jane," Maura smiled, moving closer to her wife and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "She's _our_ daughter. You made a decision because the conversation came up naturally, I'm not upset I wasn't there," she assured her. "Amelia wants to be just like you and I'm sure having that conversation with you was good for her. I'm glad you two talked about it."

"Are you sure?" Jane couldn't help but ask.

"Positive," Maura grinned, leaning in and giving the brunette's cheek a quick peck. "Is she at least open to the idea of having a little sister now?"

"She said she's going to be a great big sister no matter what," Jane grinned.

"That's our girl," Maura laughed, high fiving the brunette when she held up a hand for her.

"Now how about we get some work done so we can go home to that girl."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Excited, and anxious for their appointment Jane was up early the next morning, which meant Maura, who was feeling rather tired lately, was also up early, able to wake fully only because of her wife's contagious behaviour. The appointment was early so they could still get Mia to school before heading to work, which meant Jane had to wake Amelia early, glad to see the little girl seemed to be back to her normal self after a long night of rest.

Amelia was a ball of energy, thrilled to be finding out about the baby especially since Maura had promised that they would go out and start shopping for baby things that weekend and that she could help with the nursery.

"Mommy when is the Doctor gonna be here?" Amelia asked, huffing impatiently from where she sat on a chair in the examination room they were waiting in.

"She should be here soon sweetheart. You just need to be patient a little longer," Maura replied, chuckling as Amelia sighed rather dramatically before crossing her arms over her chest. "Jane. Darling will you please sit? Your pacing is making me nauseous," she reached out, grabbing the brunette's hand to put a stop to her back and forth walking.

"Oh," Jane's cheeks reddened. "Sorry. I didn't realize. I'm just excited," she said, running a hand over her wife's head as she tried to relax, keeping their hands intertwined.

"I know you are," Maura smiled. "We all are. But the pacing isn't going to make this news come any faster. Plus we're going to be happy no matter what. Right?"

"Of course," Jane grinned, leaning down and kissing Maura's head. "I can't wait to start planning everything though; to start brainstorming names and picking colours and clothes and oh my goodness what is happening to me…"

"It's the baby," Maura laughed, knowing how much Jane usually hated shopping and decorating. "They tend to have this effect on people," she said, tugging on the brunette's hand so she would lean down for a proper kiss.

"Mommy gross. No more kissing," Amelia said from across the room, covering her eyes just as the doctor arrived.

"Hello ladies. Sorry to interrupt," Dr. Brewster laughed. "Although Amelia looks happy for the intrusion. I'm happy to see you all here again. How are you feeling Maura?"

"I'm well," Maura smiled, keeping hold of Jane's hand. "My appetite has returned, I'm sick much less than I was at the beginning. I'm still rather tired but I know that's normal. I'm starting to show as well."

"Yes I see that," Dr. Brewster nodded. "You look well and it sounds like you're progressing normally. How about we get a look at that baby then."

"We're gonna find out if I'm gonna have a brother or a sister now?" Amelia stood from her seat, rushing over to her Mother's side.

"We sure are," Dr. Brewster replied, grabbing everything she would need for the ultrasound. "How about you go stand with your Mama and we'll get you a nice picture up here," she pointed towards the display.

Nodding, Amelia made her way around the table, grinning when Jane picked her up so she could see better, the pair watching closely as they tried to remain as patient as possible. It didn't take long for Dr. Brewster to get everything ready though, a image of the baby soon filling the screen they were all watching.

"And there's your baby," Dr. Brewster pointed to the screen, turning up the volume so the sound of the baby's rapid heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow," Jane was immediately grinning from ear to ear. "That just never gets old."

"Everything looks good," Dr. Brewster continued while Maura, Jane and Amelia all seemed mesmerized by the image on the screen. "Here we have their head, arms, these are the legs," she began pointing everything that could now be seen; details, which Maura had explained they would be able to see to Jane before the appointment.

"Oh," Maura suddenly gasped, seeing something her wife was not yet aware of. "Oh Jane."

"What? What is it?" Jane asked.

"Can you tell Mommy? Do you know?" Amelia asked at the same time.

"Would you like to tell them Maura?" Dr. Brewster asked, knowing the Medical Examiner knew the gender of her baby.

"Yes," Maura nodded, looking up to her wife and daughter with tears in her eyes. "It's a girl."


	18. Girl

**And the fluff continues…for now! Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 18- Girl**

 _"It's a girl," Maura's eyes were shining with tears of joy, looking to her wife who was beaming with happiness, too elated to speak, before turning towards her daughter; holding her breath as she waited for a reaction._

 _"A girl?" Amelia repeated, her mothers watching her carefully. "I'm gonna have a sister?" She asked, receiving a nod from Maura who was having a difficult time controlling her tears. "Mama I'm gonna have a little sister just like you wanted," she finally grinned, throwing her arms around Jane's neck. "I'm gonna be the best big sister ever."_

 _"Of course you will be Bug," Jane kissed the side of Amelia's head, her own eyes now shining with tears. "Oh Maur," she then leaned down to give her wife a kiss. "A little girl! Oh Maur."_

 _"I know," Maura nodded, understanding what her wife was clearly unable to say. "I know Jane," another tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm so happy."_

 _"I'm gonna teach her everything Mommy," Amelia told her, keeping one arm wrapped around Jane's neck while reaching out for Maura with her other hand. "I'm going to play with her and help her and teach her all the time."_

 _"That's wonderful Darling," Maura smiled, giving the little girl's hand a squeeze. "I know that you are going to be just amazing."_

 _"This is just…" Jane was still struggling to find the right words. "I was already so happy…I would be happy not matter what but this…a little…"_

 _"A little Rizzoli-Isles," Maura grinned, though she was still crying. "Another beautiful little girl. We've got some planning to do now."_

 _"Yes we do," Jane grinned, still unable to believe just how amazing her life was turning out to be. "And I cannot wait to experience it all."_

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Jane don't…oh…oh God…don't…."

"Shhh," Jane kissed her wife's forehead, hovering over as she worked the honey-blonde into a frenzy. "Better keep it down or you're going to wake that little girl before you finish," she chuckled quietly, enjoying the sight of her wife flushed and slightly incoherent.

"Just don't…oh…don't s-stop," Maura could barely get the words out, her hips moving in time with her wife's hand, her own hand tangled in brunette curls. "God you are…you're…"

"You are beautiful," Jane smiled, leaning down for a kiss, feeling her wife getting closer just as she heard a noise from down the hall. "Oh shit. I think Mia's up," she pulled away from Maura's lips, though she kept her hand moving, knowing that her wife would be extremely frustrated if she didn't get the release she was so desperately seeking.

Already close, it didn't take long for Maura's orgasm to hit her, body still shuddering as Jane quickly redressed her just as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mommy? Mama? You up?" Amelia called from the hallway, knowing she wasn't allowed to barge in if the door was closed.

"Better get yourself together Mommy," Jane was grinning from ear to ear as she kissed Maura's cheek, looking rather proud of herself. "I'm going to let the monster in. Deep breaths," she laughed before jumping out of bed and heading towards the door to let Amelia in now that everyone was decent. "Good Morning Bug," Jane greeted her daughter with a smile, the six year old immediately jumping into her arms, giving Maura a couple extra moments to get her breathing under control.

"Mama! It's Saturday! It's baby planning day!" Amelia told her excitedly, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. "We get to go shopping today!"

"We sure do," Jane laughed, kissing the little girl's cheek. "Baby planning day number 1! We've got a nursery to start decorating!" She couldn't help but catch the little girl's excitement. "But we're not going shopping right away Bug. We've got to have breakfast and get Mommy out of bed."

"Mommy, you're still in bed!" Amelia looked around Jane towards Maura for the first time, wiggling to be put down. "Mommy you gotta get up! We have a big day! It's baby-planning day! We gotta have breakfast so we can go," she said, running over to the bed and grabbing Maura's hand in order to pull her up out of bed.

"Okay, okay," Maura couldn't help but laugh allowing Amelia to help her up. "Alright little girl, I'm coming. Why don't you go down and get everything ready? We'll make pancakes. Mama and I will be right down."

"Okay!" Amelia was quick to agree, releasing Maura's hand and giving her a quick hug before running back out into the hall and towards the stairs.

"Don't run," Maura called, listening to Amelia's footsteps slow down before turning her attention towards Jane. "Sorry to leave you hanging," she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "I definitely owe you a Saturday morning."

"Well how about we make it a Saturday night?" Jane suggested, wiggling her eyebrows and making Maura laugh. "We can finish our celebration tonight once we get the little one to bed."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Maura leaned in for a kiss, having to pull away before they got too carried away. "Think you can get the pancakes started while I shower?"

"Sure but don't take too long," Jane gave Maura one more quick kiss. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Mommy what is my baby sister going to be named?" Amelia asked from the back seat of their car later that day, Jane driving them to the store where they were hoping to plan the nursery.

"Well she doesn't have a name yet," Maura replied, turning slightly so she could face the little blonde. "We have to pick a name. Are there any you like?"

"Hmmm," Amelia considered this for a moment, a finger on her chin. "I like Molly! Or Sophie! Oh or Penelope!"

"Those are very nice names," Maura smiled, recognizing all three as the names of the six year old's dolls, a detail which, a grinning Jane obviously also noticed. "Mama and I will put those on our list to help us decide."

"What names do you like Mommy?" Amelia asked.

"Well when I was pregnant with you I always wanted to name you Amelia," Maura replied as Jane placed a hand on her knee. "But I also liked the names Charlotte and Abigail."

"Abigail starts with A just like Amelia," Amelia was quick to point out. "We could be Amelia and Abigail!" She obviously liked the sound of that. "What about you Mama? What names do you like?"

"Well there is one name that I kind of like but I'm not too sure about it," Jane replied, chancing a quick glance at Maura who was watching her with an excited look on her face, obviously interested. "I kind of really like Harper for a girl. I know it's different but I don't know," she shrugged. "I thought it was kind of cute."

"Harper," Amelia nodded, looking very serious, which made Maura giggle. "I like that Mama. You need to put it on the list Mommy."

"You got it Little Girl," Maura laughed, reaching out and giving her wife's hand a squeeze. "It's a beautiful name. We will have a big choice to make."

"Are we gonna tell everyone else that the baby is a girl soon?" Amelia then asked. "Nona and my uncles might have name ideas too but they don't know I'm going to have a little sister yet. We should tell them so that they can help!"

"We're going to tell them tomorrow night at dinner Bug," Jane laughed. "Mommy and I have come up with a plan but we're gonna need your help okay?" She said just as they pulled into the parking lot. "Think you can do that?"

"Okay," Amelia sighed dramatically, obviously wanting to tell the rest of the family sooner, always enjoying sharing news with everyone else. "I'll help."

"That's my girl," Jane laughed, winking at Maura, both knowing that Amelia would be excited to help once they had a plan in place. "Let's do some shopping then girlies."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Okay Baby Girl what do you think? What colour do you like for the baby's room?" Jane asked Amelia once they were inside the store, wanting to come up with a plan for the nursery before they began shopping for other essentials such as clothes and furniture.

"Well my room is purple," Amelia replied, looking at the many paint colour options in front of her. "So my sister should have a different colour room," she said as Jane nodded along with her, understanding the little girl's logic. "I like pink. Or yellow. What do you think Mommy?"

"Well," Maura ran her hand over Amelia's head. "I think yellow is a very bright, happy colour," she told her. "But pink is often associated with sweetness and love," she smiled. "I think both are great choices. You should choose Sweetheart. Your little sister would like that."

"Okay," Amelia nodded, a serious look on her face as she took her time deciding. "I think that my baby sister is going to be very sweet," she said after some time. "So she should have a pink room."

"Then pink it is," Jane was enthusiastic, already loving this little family outing they were on. "Okay kiddo, which one of these pinks do you like?" She then asked, grabbing a few options that she knew Maura would like and showing them to the six year old.

"I like this one," Amelia picked rather quickly, pointing to a light pink that Maura was nodding enthusiastically to behind the little girl's back.

"That is a perfect choice Bug!" Jane grinned. "I'm going to go give this to the lady so she can mix us up a can while we look for some other ideas."

"Mommy what else are we gonna put in my baby sister's room?" Amelia asked reaching out for Maura's hand while Jane went to go talk to the lady who worked there.

"Well when I decorated your room in San Francisco I painted it a light purple and I put your name on the wall like we have here at home and I made sure all of the furniture was white and there were purple flowers all throughout the room. It was very pretty," she explained. "We can choose something different for your sister's room though. Do you have any ideas?" She asked as they began walking around the store.

"She needs her name on the wall," Amelia nodded, looking around the store as they continued to hold hands. "But we'll have to pick a name first Mommy," she said seriously. "I think her room should be like a doll house."

"A doll house?" Maura questioned, thinking of the story Jane told her about the pink canopy bed her Mother had bought her as a child when all she wanted was bunk beds. "Hmm that sounds nice but perhaps we should run that idea by Mama first," she said, doubting her wife would be willing to create a room that basically represented everything she disliked as a child.

"What should we run by Mama first?" Jane asked, sneaking up behind the pair, smiling as Amelia immediately reached out her free hand to take hers.

"A room like a dollhouse," Amelia looked up at the brunette, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"And what exactly does that entail?" Jane raised an eyebrow looking from one blonde to the other. "What does a dollhouse nursery look like? Are we talking tiny furniture? Because I know she's going to be a baby but she's going to grow…pretty fast from what I've heard."

"I think Amelia just wants to have a room that's very feminine," Maura explained carefully, watching as Jane wrinkled her nose. "Something that resembles the house that she has for her dolls. It was just an idea though…we can compromise."

"Compromise how?" Jane seemed skeptical, not really wanting to turn down her daughter's ideas but not entirely liking where these plans seemed to be headed.

"Well what colour furniture do you think we should get?" Maura asked as they approached the baby furniture section, suddenly surrounded by cribs, changing tables and wardrobes.

"Well with pink walls we definitely need white furniture," Jane replied, moving to a crib that looked absolutely gorgeous. "But I don't want anything frilly," she said, missing the way Amelia's shoulders slumped just slightly.

"Okay, no frills," Maura nodded, looking down at Amelia. "Pink walls with white furniture will make your sister's room sort of like a dollhouse. What else would you like to see in her room? Something that's not too frilly. What else do you like?"

"Hmmm," Amelia bit her lip. "Well…there could be glitter," she eventually brightened, a big smile on her face. "Her name could be sparkly on the wall and there can be sparkles on other things too," she said, looking at both her mothers excitedly.

"Well Mama?" Maura had to hold in a giggle as she looked at Jane. "What do you think?"

"Well," Jane chuckled as she shook her head, unable to deny the six year old. "I think a little glitter sounds fine…but we may need to compromise some more."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"You know I really like the name Harper," Maura leaned against the doorframe to what would become the nursery, watching as Jane painted one of the walls in the pink that Amelia had chosen. "I think it's a beautiful name."

"You shouldn't be in here," Jane was quick to chastise the Medical Examiner, making her way towards the entryway and moving so that Maura moved out into the hallway so she could shut the door behind them. "The fumes aren't good for you," she said, grinning as she leaned in for a kiss. "You really like it?"

"I love it," Maura smiled, wiping at a spot of paint on the brunette's cheek. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since you brought it up. I think it's perfect. Amelia liked it too."

"Yeah but she liked other names as well," Jane had to point out, looking like she didn't want to get her hopes up. "She was right Amelia and Abigail do sound nice together."

"So Harper Abigail Rizzoli-Isles then," Maura pulled her wife close, an image of a tiny brunette bundle of joy filling her mind; Jane's dark brown eyes staring back at her. "I think it has a wonderful ring to it."

"I do like the sound of that," Jane admitted, brushing her wife's hair out of her face. "It's early though. We should probably give it a bit more thought."

"We'll keep it to ourselves then," Maura nodded, smiling as Jane's arms snaked around her waist, the pair embraced as they simply stood together in the hallway; Maura's small baby bump between them. "We'll wait till she's born before we tell anyone."

"Okay," Jane smiled, kissing Maura's forehead. "You think everyone will be surprised when we tell them she's a girl tomorrow night? My Ma cannot wait to know, she has been texting me all day."

"I think everyone will be thrilled," Maura chuckled, basking in this little moment together. "I cannot wait to tell them."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Angela had insisted on cooking; of course she did, it was Sunday night dinner and the matriarch was unwilling to allow Maura or Jane to do the cooking even if they had a big announcement to make. Amelia, who was buzzing with excitement about telling everyone she was going to have a little sister, had to be sent up to her room to play since both her mothers were worried that Angela would convince her to let their secret slip.

Tommy ended up being the first to arrive, plopping himself down on the couch and asking for a snack, which made his sister roll her eyes and tell him to get up and get it himself. Frankie arrived not long after followed by Korsak and Frost, who was complaining about having to play taxi driver to the older man all the time. Constance had arrived at the same time as Hope and Cailin, the trio coming in laughing and looking happy, which immediately eased Maura's constant nerves.

"Mommy, Mama everyone is here! Is it time? Can we tell them now?" Amelia came running down the stairs, looking excited and adorable in the flowery dress Maura had convinced her to wear.

"Soon darling," Maura smiled as Jane placed a hand on her back. "Why don't you go say your hellos to your grandmothers and aunt and uncles first okay. Then we'll tell everyone."

Huffing, Amelia quickly ran off, immediately jumping into Frosts arms and giggling at something he said before eventually making her way around the room to give everyone hugs and say hello.

"You ready for this?" Jane spoke into Maura's ear, grinning with excitement. "My Ma's going to lose her mind when she sees. Your Mothers are probably going to start buying little dresses and clothes immediately. We are probably going to be attacked by happy family members."

"I'm ready," Maura laughed, kissing her wife's cheek before turning towards the rest of the group. "Okay everyone," she called out, getting everyone's attention as Amelia ran over to stand with her and Jane. "Jane and I have started some decorating for the new baby and we were hoping you would all go upstairs and take a look."

"Mia will take you guys up to see," Jane said, keeping her arm around Maura as they watched everyone head towards the stairs, the couple deciding to stay downstairs and wait for their family to return for their reactions.

Standing together in silence, the couple listened closely, hearing Amelia opening up the nursery door before Angela's excited yells could be heard throughout the house.

"A girl! It's a girl!" Angela was the first one down the stairs, tears already streaming down her face. "Oh Janie! Maura!" She threw her arms around both women's necks. "A little girl. Oh she'll be just precious! I am so happy for you."

"We all are," Frankie came over carrying Amelia with a big grin on his face. "I can't wait to meet her. Congratulations sisters," he said, giving both women hugs, which brought tears to Maura's eyes.

The next few minutes were filled with congratulations and laughs, everyone giving hugs to celebrate; Maura eventually coming face to face with her Mother whose own eyes were shining with tears.

"I'm very happy for you darling," Constance told her as she pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy for both of you," she said when she pulled away, reaching for Jane's hand. "And I'm even happier that I get to be here for this; that I get to be a part of this."

"Me too Mother," Maura smiled, looking around the room and feeling incredibly lucky to be surrounded by such an amazing family. "I couldn't be happier."


	19. Sometimes it's Work

**It can't all be fluff on here so I feel like I need to explore and experiment a little with Jane and Amelia. I hope you all will enjoy the ride!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Chapter 19- Sometimes it's Work**

The party celebrating their baby girl lasted longer than most Sunday night dinners, no one really wanting to call it a night as they all chatted about names, nursery plans and what it would be like with another little girl in the house. Jane and Maura's families were thrilled by the news and they all couldn't wait to meet the newest Rizzoli/Isles, though they knew they still had quite a bit of waiting to do.

Having their guests stay late meant that Jane and Maura had gotten to bed late that night, which made the ringing of their cell phones a very unwelcome wake up call the next morning.

"Nooooo," Jane immediately groaned rolling over and pulling her pillow over her head. "No. Don't wanna."

"Sorry Baby," Maura rubbed her eyes sleepily, reaching for her phone as she placed a hand over her baby bump. "This is Dr. Isles," she answered the phone, reaching over and shaking her wife. "Jane," she placed her hand over the phone so the dispatcher wouldn't hear her. "Jane you need to answer your phone, they're just going to keep calling."

"Then let them," Jane mumbled, receiving a sharp poke to her ribs from Maura who was still on her phone. "Ugh, fine," she whined, pulling the pillow off her head and grabbing her phone. "Rizzoli," she answered gruffly. "Yeah…okay…what's the address? I'll be there," she ended the call, dropping her phone and rolling onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "God I am so tired. I really could have used another couple hours."

"Well at least you can have some caffeine to assist with your lack of sleep. Some of us have to manage without," Maura reminded the brunette, raising her eyebrow as she leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Wait," Jane grabbed Maura before she could get up, pulling her back down for another kiss. "I'm sorry. I know it must be harder for you," she tucked honey-blonde locks behind her wife's ear. "I shoulda made everyone go home earlier last night, you need your rest. I shouldn't be complaining. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Maura shook her head, taking Jane's hand in hers. "I could have easily asked everyone to go home last night too. We were just having such a good time," she shrugged. "Today will be difficult, but I'm sure the shower will wake me up. I'll be okay. Promise." She gave Jane's hands a tight squeeze.

"Of course you will be. You are Dr. Isles after all," Jane grinned, sitting up. "I'm gonna go down and make you that oatmeal you like, you can eat it while I shower and then we'll head out. Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds perfect," Maura smiled, receiving yet another kiss from her wife who was doing her best to look awake. "Thank you Jane. I'll see you downstairs."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

The address the dispatchers had given them brought them to a warehouse that looked as if it hadn't been in use for many years. Jane parked the car and hurried around to the other side to help Maura out of the vehicle.

"This place looks lovely," Maura said as Jane grabbed her hand to pull her out of the car. "Do you know what it used to be?"

"I don't really remember," Jane shook her head, locking the car as they headed towards the building, flashing their badges at the officer patrolling the scene as they passed by. "I think some sort of factory. I'm not sure but I bet Korsak remembers."

"It doesn't look very sanitary in here," Maura replied as they made their way inside, spotting Korsak and Frost and heading their way. "I can't imagine what someone would be doing out here."

"I can't imagine anyone coming out here voluntarily. I definitely don't want to be here," Jane said, grabbing Maura's elbow as she steered her towards her team. "You know you should probably think about staying out of the field soon. I mean you kind of look dead on your feet today…beautiful of course," she added. "But you look really tired. This job is tiring enough as it is, at least if you cut back on your field work you wouldn't be on your feet _all_ day."

"That's true," Maura nodded, keeping her voice low as they approached the officers gathered around. "But do you really want to have to deal with Pike being here instead of me?"

"Well," Jane stretched out the word wrinkling her nose in disgust before eventually breaking out in a smile. "If it means that you're going to get some extra rest to take care of our little one, then yes, I would be willing to deal with Pike," she said. "Just as long as you still do the autopsies for a little longer because I don't want to be trapped in the morgue with him too."

"I'll consider it," Maura laughed, shaking her head at her wife's antics. "Good Morning Detectives," she greeted Frost and Korsak as she pulled her gloves out of her medical bag. "What do we have?"

"Well it looks like a gunshot wound to the head, but we'll let the Doctor be the judge of that," Frost replied with a grin as Jane rolled her eyes.

"He appears to have been dead quite some time, though I will be able to give you a better timeline after the autopsy," Maura told them. "At first examination I would estimate time of death to be at least 48 to 72 hours ago."

"Isn't estimating exactly like guessing?" Jane teased her wife, sticking her tongue out at the glare the blonde shot her way. "Who found him in here anyways? I mean this doesn't exactly seem like a place that's frequented very often."

"We got a call from a concerned parent," Korsak told them. "Apparently a couple of kids were out here messing around last night and saw this guy," he explained further. "They were only 13 and obviously not supposed to be out here so apparently they rushed home and didn't want to say anything because they didn't want to get in trouble. One of the boys freaked himself out enough through the night that he finally got up and told his parents what they saw. They called it in right away."

"Are the kids coming in today?" Jane asked, bending down next to her wife to take a closer look, careful to stay out of her way. "And do we have any ID for this guy?"

"No wallet that we could find," Frost shook his head. "Frankie and a couple other uniforms are looking around though. As for the kids they'll all be in, in a couple hours, so we'll be talking to them."

"Great, I love spending my morning dealing with teenage boys," Jane rolled her eyes, standing up and helping Maura when she held up her arm.

"Something tells me you'll get some enjoyment out of scaring the crap out of them," Korsak chuckled at the wink Jane threw him. "You got everything you need Doc?"

"For now," Maura nodded. "I'll have that bullet for you as soon as possible Sergeant. Jane will you be driving me?"

"Yes," Jane was quick to answer, not wanting to leave her wife on her own since she knew she was tired this morning. "I'll meet you two back at the station?"

"We'll be there," Korsak replied. "You take care of your girls," he grinned.

"Don't worry," Jane placed her hand on Maura's lower back. "I will."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

They were young boys. They were young boys looking to explore and find some sort of adventure and instead they stumbled upon something frightening. They were scared of getting into trouble, and scarred by what they had seen, and they didn't have anything useful for Jane, who had spent nearly an hour trying to get some sort of information she could use out of them.

"Please tell me you have something I can actually use to find out who this dead guy is and who killed him because I cannot stand this whole day being completely useless," Jane called out as she barged into the morgue where Maura was finishing up the autopsy. "And please tell me you have something to eat that hasn't been stored with dead people because I missed lunch and I am starving."

"You're in luck because I had a craving and grabbed some chips from the vending machine," Maura replied, nodding towards the counter where a pile of several different bags of chips sat. "Although cold air is cold air Jane, I'm not sure why you're so picky about that."

"I'm not eating food that has been stored with dead people Maura. It's gross," Jane said, snatching up a bag of plain chips and pulling them open. "Must have been some craving," she couldn't help but tease, grinning when she turned back to her wife.

"Well at first I just wanted something salty but then when I got to the machine I found it incredibly difficult to make a decision so I just…oh be quiet you," Maura scolded as Jane chuckled in a way that sent a inexplicable chill up the Medical Examiner's spine. "I take it you didn't get anything from the boys who found him?"

"Nah," Jane shook her head with a sigh, munching on her chips. "They were just a bunch of kids breaking their parents' rules. When they saw the body and realized what they were seeing they freaked out and made a run for it. They didn't find a wallet, they didn't touch anything and they sure as hell didn't stick around to take a good look at anything," she explained, sounding frustrated. "I gave them my best interrogation stuff too and I genuinely think they're telling the truth, which is obviously great and everything but it also means that we have nothing, so please tell me you have something."

"Well we're still waiting to see if we can get a match in any database to get an ID on our John Doe here but I've asked for the results to be put on rush," Maura replied. "I can tell you that cause of death was the bullet wound to the head. The bullet was extracted and sent to ballistics, but it appeared to be a 45 and I can tell you that it was shot at close range," she explained moving to the body and pulling aside the sheet to reveal the man's legs. "He has some bruising on his knees which leads me to believe that he was kneeling in front of his killer at time of death, which would also coincide with the trajectory of the bullet. I was also correct in my time of death determination; this man has been dead for at least two days."

"He wasn't meant to be found," Jane nodded, placing her chips down as she moved over to the body. "If those kids hadn't been fooling around in that building he may never have been found; that place has been abandoned for years."

"That gives us an advantage though," Maura replied, receiving a raised eyebrow from her wife. "His killer was expecting to get away with this, there's no way he would have expected this man to be found this quickly."

"Which means he's not going to expect to be caught," Jane nodded, understanding what her wife meant. "We need to keep this out of the press and get our people out of that building in case he comes back," she said, pulling out her phone just as Susie Chang came into the room, carrying a file.

"Dr. Isles," Susie held up the file, a smile on her face. "We got a match. We have an ID on our John Doe."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

He had a record. Their John Doe, who turned out to be Randy Sharp, had been arrested and spent time in prison on drug charges last year, having only been released two months ago. According to Maura's tox screen the man had been sober, but Jane knew it was likely that Randy had been killed either because of his past drug use or his time spent in prison; it was now up to Korsak, Frost and Jane to figure it out.

Jane dove in immediately, searching, along with Frost, for anything and everything they could find about Sharp's time in prison as well as the year prior to his arrest. Sharp's arrest gave the team a lot of possibilities to work with, which meant they had a lot more digging to do in order to find out who would want to kill the man; a fact, which only served to frustrate Jane more.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered her phone sometime after 7pm, still sat at her desk, immersed in research, having watched her wife head home several hours before, needing to get some rest.

"Jane," Maura's voice came through the phone. "It's late. You aren't going to figure this out tonight Honey. Come home. Please."

Sighing Jane opened up her mouth to argue before the picture she kept on her desk of Amelia and Maura caught her eye. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry," she said. "I'll be home soon okay? I'm leaving in a few."

"Okay. Drive safe. I love you Jane," Maura replied.

"Love you too Maur. I'll see you soon," Jane told her wife, already standing up and grabbing her coat as she ended the call. "Sorry Frost. I gotta get home, my girls are waiting for me."

"It's about time Rizzoli," Frost grinned, happy to see that her wife could pull his partner out of her work when she really needed it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving, Jane jogged towards the elevator, suddenly desperate to get home to her wife and daughter, knowing they were just what she needed to break through her frustrations at work. Since she knew Maura would probably yell at her if she broke too many traffic laws to get home, Jane drove carefully, thrilled when she pulled into the driveway of their house.

Rushing inside, Jane locked away her badge and gun before pulling off her boots. "Jane? Is that you?" Maura called from the hallway, smiling when she came around the corner to find her wife. "Hi."

"Hello gorgeous," Jane grinned, feeling herself relax as soon as Maura was in her arms. "Thank you for calling me out of there. I just got so caught up."

"I know," Maura nodded against the taller woman's shoulder. "I know how you get. I know how much you put into your work, but I also know you need a break every once in a while to clear your head and see things better," she explained. "Plus Amelia and I missed you."

"Where is that Little Bug anyways?" Jane pulled away only slightly, looking around for her daughter.

"Upstairs," Maura replied. "We read a bit but she didn't want to read too much without you. She's doing some reading on her own while she waits to see you," she told her. "So why don't you head up there while I warm up your dinner?"

"You're the best," Jane grinned, giving the blonde a quick kiss before heading for the stairs, taking them two at a time in order to get up to her daughter's room. "Knock, knock," she called as she stuck her head in the little girl's bedroom. "Anyone still awake in here?"

"Mama!" Amelia exclaimed, giggling as Jane immediately jumped into her bed and began covering her in kisses. "Mama!" The little girl continued laughing as she wiggled in her Mother's arms. "Mama! Stop! Stop!"

"Okay, okay," Jane laughed as she sat up, running her hand over the little blonde's hair as she tried to catch her breath. "I missed you today Little Girl. Did you have a good day at school?"

"I got to tell everyone at school that I'm gonna have a little sister," Amelia nodded happily. "I told my class during sharing time and I told all my friends at recess too."

"That's great Bug," Jane grinned, kissing the top of Amelia's head. "I'm glad you're so excited about having a little sister. I just know that you and your sister are going to be such good friends. You're going to love each other so much."

"I already love my sister lots Mama," Amelia replied, making Jane's heart swell, always amazed by just how sweet the little girl could be. "Mama," she looked up at the brunette. "Is my baby sister going to look like me like Alyssa looks like her sister?"

Freezing, Jane opened her mouth to answer before quickly closing it again, looking down into wide, innocent, hazel eyes that patiently waited for an answer. "Oh…well…ummm," she stumbled over her words, not really knowing what to say and suddenly wishing Maura would appear. "Well your sister may share some of the same features as you," she told her the one truth that she knew since the two girls shared the same sperm donor. "You look a lot like Mommy though and your sister will more than likely look like me," she explained carefully.

"How come?" Amelia was quick to ask, looking both confused and concerned.

"Well I'm sure Mommy would be better at explaining this…" Jane tried to buy herself some time. "But it's because of…well biology," she said, receiving a blank look from the almost 7 year old. "Okay you know how Grandma Constance is Mommy's Mom and so is Grandma Hope?"

"Uh huh," Amelia nodded.

"Well Mommy looks like Grandma Hope right?" Jane asked, receiving another nod. "She looks like Grandma Hope because Hope is Mommy's biological Mom and they share the same DNA, which is the stuff that determines how you look and stuff and since Grandma Constance is her adopted Mother; they don't have the same DNA. Remember when Mommy told you about that?"

"I remember," Amelia replied, furrowing her eyebrow as she obviously thought about this. "I don't look like you because we don't have the same DNA Mama? Because you adopted me?" She asked, receiving a nod from Jane who was glad the little girl seemed to be following along. "But how come the baby will look like you?"

"Well because even though the baby is in Mommy's belly, she comes from me," Jane hoped this would be a thorough enough explanation for the young girl. "She came from one of my eggs, so we have the same DNA."

"Does that mean you're not my real Mama?" Amelia then asked, her eyes immediately becoming watery, her bottom lip quivering.

"What!? No!" Jane was quick to wrap her arms around her daughter. "No, no, no that is not what that means at all Sweetheart," she assured her. "I love you so much and you are my daughter no matter what. It doesn't matter who you look like and who the baby looks like. You are my Baby little Bug; just like your sister will be Mommy's baby too. Okay? Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Amelia nodded, though there was still a sad look in her eyes. "I want to go to sleep now Mama," she scooted down in the bed, not meeting Jane's eyes.

"Okay Baby," Jane replied, feeling like her heart might break; not really wanting to leave the conversation where they were, but also knowing it might be best to talk to Maura as well. "I love you," she placed a kiss on top of Amelia's head. "I love you so much."

"Love you Mama," Amelia replied quietly as she rolled over, Jane feeling tears stinging her own eyes, hating seeing her little girl so sad.

Turning on the bedside lamp, Jane ran a hand over Amelia's head before getting up to turn off the room light before pulling the door almost closed behind her. It wasn't until she was out in the hallway that Jane leant up against the wall, feeling an immense sadness falling over her, as she feared that she had let her daughter down.


	20. Prove it to you

**Let's continue where we left off shall we? As always flashbacks are in Italics. Hope you enjoy! Can't wait to write the next chapter (hint: it will be a link with my Criminal Minds story!). Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 20- Prove it to you**

 _"Jane? Jane, honey what are you doing?" Maura found her wife sitting on the floor in the hallway just outside Amelia's bedroom. "What's wrong? I thought you were coming back down to eat your dinner. Why are you on the floor?"_

 _"I…I screwed up," Jane shook her head, looking frustrated although Maura could tell there was some sadness there as well. "She was just asking so many questions and you weren't there to explain it and her face…God Maur you should have seen her face. I completely broke her heart."_

 _"Jane," Maura was immediately worried, squatting down next to the brunette. "Honey what are you talking about? I don't understand. What happened?" She asked, watching as Jane opened her mouth to answer before closing it again, obviously struggling to find the right words. "Okay. Okay come on," she stood up before helping Jane to her feet, leading her back downstairs and to the kitchen, where she sat the brunette down on one of the stools. "Jane you need to tell me what happened. You and Amelia talked?"_

 _"She asked me if her new baby sister will look like her," Jane nodded; her eyes wide and worried. "And while I don't know what the sperm donor we used looked like I do know that Mia looks so much like you, so I explained that her sister will probably share some of her features but that she would probably look more like me," she explained._

 _"Okay," Maura was beginning to understand now. "That is a rather educated guess considering your traits are rather dominant."_

 _"Yeah I thought so too, but Mia didn't get it," Jane sounded almost desperate, clearly upset. "She wanted to know why the baby would look like me and not you and her so I tried to explain the whole biology bit of it and I don't know Maur," she shook her head. "You would have explained it so much better but you weren't there so I tried to explain it using you and Constance and Hope as an example and I don't know," she sighed sadly. "She looked so sad…when I explained about DNA she asked me if that meant I wasn't her real Mama because I adopted her. Obviously I explained that she was my baby no matter what but…she just looked so sad."_

 _"Oh Jane," Maura felt terrible for her wife. "I am so sorry that you had to have that conversation by yourself, I should have been there with you," she said, running her hand over her wife's head before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Amelia is probably a little confused right now…and maybe a little jealous about the baby but I promise you she'll come around. She loves you so much, this isn't going to change that."_

 _Leaning forward and resting her head against Maura's shoulder, it was a few moments before Jane spoke again. "I just hate seeing her so sad," she said. "I feel like I've let her down somehow. I don't want her to think that I'm going to love the baby differently or anything like that."_

 _"She won't," Maura was quick to assure her. "She won't because you won't let her feel that way; I know you won't," she said, her fingers tangling themselves in messy curls. "I will talk to her tomorrow. We'll both talk to her. It's going to be okay. Okay?"_

 _"Yeah, okay," Jane nodded even though she didn't look or sound like she believed it._

"Jane…Jane…"

"Hmm? What?" Jane snapped out of her daydream, looking up to find her wife watching her with a concerned look on her face. "Sorry did you say something?"

"Jane I have been talking to you for several minutes," Maura told her. "You didn't even hear me? Where were you just now?"

"I'm sorry," Jane groaned, pushing her hair back from her face, frustrated with herself for her inability to concentrate.

"Jane," Maura stepped closer to her wife, not wanting Frost or Korsak to hear her. "You aren't still thinking about Amelia are you?" She asked. "We're going to talk to her tonight. She'll be okay."

"She just…she looked so sad this morning," Jane said, looking slightly heartbroken herself. "She barely said a word to me."

"Jane we only saw her for ten minutes this morning," Maura reminded her. "She was still half asleep, she hardly said a word period," she told her, the brunette's face indicating she wasn't exactly buying what her wife was saying. "It's going to be fine Jane. She'll understand better once we talk to her."

"I should have stayed home today," Jane shook her head. "I should have stayed and talked to her."

"We have an active case Jane," Maura replied, glancing at Frost and Korsak who were doing their best to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. "And Amelia is at school. I promise you we are going to go home together tonight and we will all talk, but right now we have a killer to catch," she said, placing a file in front of her wife. "We owe it to Randy Sharp don't you think?"

Sighing, Jane seemed to think about this for a moment before grabbing the file off her desk. "All right, tell me what you found."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-R-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"Who are we talking to again?" Jane was slightly embarrassed to have to ask Frost later that day as they headed towards one of the interrogation rooms where, someone Jane couldn't remember, was waiting for them.

"Name's Walter French," Frost replied, looking closely at Jane. "He was a buddy of Randy Sharp's and according to Sharp's phone records he's the last one to have talked to him," he explained, stopping outside the interrogation room and putting a hand out so Jane waited as well. "Hey are you okay? You seem a little off today."

"I'm…" Jane shook her head, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to lie. "Mia and I had this…thing I guess," she shrugged. "She was pretty upset and it's really getting to me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Frost was quick to tell her, understanding. "You want me to get Korsak to do this with me?"

"No, no I'll be okay," Jane replied, doing her best to get her head back into the case. "I've got this," she took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Entering the interrogation room Jane and Frost found a nervous looking man waiting for them, his head immediately shooting up when they walked in.

"Walter French, I'm Detective Frost, this is Detective Rizzoli," Frost introduced as he and Jane took their seats on the opposite side of the table as Walter. "We'd like to talk to you about your friend Randy Sharp."

"Randy?" Walter looked taken aback. "He didn't get himself into trouble again did he?"

"We're not quite sure yet," Jane was the one to answer. "You talked to Randy Friday night is that correct?"

"Yeah he called me," Walter nodded. "He's been doing some construction jobs here and there since he got out of jail. He needed a truck for a job he had set up for Saturday afternoon so he called to ask if he could borrow mine," he explained. "I waited around for him to pick it up Saturday but he never showed and I couldn't get a hold of him. He didn't get picked up again did he? He's been doing so well since he's been out."

"He hasn't been taking any drugs? Hasn't been dealing with any of his old buddies?" Frost questioned.

"Only me," Walter shook his head. "As far as I know Randy has been completely cleaned since he got out. He told me he wanted a clean start and he wasn't going to get himself put back into jail; that's what these construction jobs have been about, he's trying to make himself enough money to get a new place, somewhere out of Boston. He's been doing well."

"And you're sure he hasn't been talking to anyone besides you?" Jane asked again, looking for a reason as to why Randy ended up dead.

"If he was he didn't tell me," Walter told them. "Listen what is this about? Where is Randy?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Walter but we found Randy's body yesterday morning in an abandoned warehouse downtown," Frost told him. "It appears he's been dead since Friday night, which means you're the last person to have talked to him," he explained. "He was clean, but someone killed him and we want to find out who. Do you think you can help us?"

Looking sad, Walter nodded as he wiped at his eyes, obviously trying to control his emotions. "Ask me anything you need to."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"So Randy owed people money," Maura said as the couple drove home together later that day, Jane at the wheel. "You think it's likely the reason he was killed?"

"I mean it's a pretty common motive," Jane shrugged. "And it's the best lead we've got. Frost was showing Walter French pictures of known drug dealers to see if he recognizes anyone plus we're combing through all of Randy's texts, calls and emails to see if there's anything weird there. I've got a feeling we'll find something and solve this thing."

"Frost didn't need you to stay and help him?" Maura had to ask. "I'm surprised you didn't have to work late."

"Well I offered to stay even though I didn't really want to but Frost and Korsak told me to go home," Jane replied, her cheeks turning red. "To be honest I had a pretty hard time keeping my head in the game today," she sighed. "I just wanted to get home. I know I owe it to Randy to find out who killed him, and I'm going to, I swear but I just…I need to talk to Mia."

"I know you do," Maura nodded, reaching across the center consol in order to take her wife's hand in hers. "And we will, as soon as we get home. We'll make sure she understands everything you told her last night and we can answer any questions she might have," she said. "I promise I will be right there with you this time. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night."

"You're sorry?" Jane gave the blonde an incredulous look. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I should have called you up before I started talking to Mia," she shook her head. "Maybe if I had waited for you to explain things then Mia wouldn't be so upset."

"Jane," Maura sounded stern, squeezing the brunette's hand. "First of all you can talk to Amelia about absolutely anything you want, I do not have to be there," she told her. "Secondly, from what you told me you did a great job of explaining everything to Amelia, if she's confused it probably has more to do with how she feels about the baby being yours biologically when she's not."

"Do you think we should have done this differently?" Jane asked as she pulled the car into their driveway. "I mean would it have been better for Mia if we had just used your eggs?"

"Absolutely not," Maura shook her head, taking Jane's other hand as well now that they were parked. "I am so happy with our decision and I cannot wait to have this baby," she placed Jane's hand on her stomach. "Amelia is going to love this little girl too, she just needs to see that our love for both of them is going to be the same, and it will be. We're going to prove it to her," she said. "Now are you ready to go in there?"

Looking at the front door and taking a slow, deep, calming breath, Jane simply nodded before finally getting out of the car, meeting Maura on the other side so they could walk to the house hand in hand.

"Amelia, Angela, we're home," Maura called when they stepped inside, Jane stopping at the front closet to deposit her gun and badge.

"Hi girls," Angela was the one to greet them, wearing an apron that suggested she was in the middle of cooking them dinner. "Did you two have a good day?"

"It was good, thank you Angela," Maura smiled, knowing Jane wasn't in a chatty mood. "Where's Amelia?"

"She's reading in her room," Angela replied, looking slightly concerned. "She worked on her school work down here in the kitchen when we got home but she asked to go upstairs when she finished. I checked everything to make sure she was really done and I've checked on her a couple times," she explained. "She's just sitting in bed reading a book. She seems kind of sad today."

"Maur," Jane put her hand on her wife's arm, obviously wanting to go upstairs.

"Yes I know," Maura nodded, turning to Angela. "We actually need to speak with Amelia. I'm sorry you'll have to excuse us Angela. We'll be back down in a little bit, you're welcome to stay."

"No problem girls, I'll just take care of the rest of dinner, you two take your time," Angela replied, waving the women off as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Taking Jane's hand again, Maura led the brunette up the stairs and towards their daughter's bedroom, poking her head inside to indeed find the little blonde snuggled up with her stuffed animals reading a book.

"Hi Sweetheart," Maura called softly, gaining Amelia's attention as she pulled Jane into the room.

"Hi Mommy, hi Mama," Amelia replied, sounding sad as she kept her eyes focused on her book.

"Hi Bug," Jane sounded so unsure of herself Maura just wanted to wrap her up, but she knew she needed to take the time to help both her girls heal.

"How was school today Darling?" Maura asked, pulling Jane to sit on the end of the little girl's bed.

"Okay I guess," Amelia shrugged, a sure sign that she was upset, as she was usually thrilled to share the details of her entire day at school.

"Hmm," Maura nodded, placing her hand on her daughter's knee. "You know sweetheart, Mama told me you two had a talk yesterday," she began the talk they needed to have, watching as Amelia glanced at Jane quickly before dropping her eyes back to her book. "Do you think you can put your book away so the three of us can talk about what you talked about last night?"

"Okay," Amelia sighed, taking her time to mark her page before closing her book, still keeping her head down.

"Amelia do you know why I decided to have a baby? To have you?" Maura asked, watching as the little blonde finally looked up.

"I don't know," Amelia shrugged again, furrowing her eyebrows the way Jane sometimes did when she wasn't sure of something.

"I decided to have you because I had so much love and I wanted to give that love to a baby," Maura explained, thinking back to when she first decided she wanted to have a baby. "I chose to have you and love you and it was one of the best decisions I ever made," she continued. "It was just you and me for a very long time and then one day your Mama came into our life. Do you know what happened then?"

"What?" Amelia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I decided to become your Mama," Jane spoke before Maura could answer. "I fell in love with you and your Mom and I joined your family. I _chose_ to be your Mama because I love you so much Bug."

"And do you know why Mama and I decided we wanted to have another baby?" Maura then asked, watching as Amelia's face seemed to soften, giving the question some real thought.

"Because you wanna love the new baby?" Amelia eventually guessed.

"Yes," Maura smiled. "Our family has so much love and we want to share that love with another little baby," she explained. "But you want to know what's special about our family? We don't all share the same DNA," she said, watching Amelia look at Jane. "But we love each other just the same."

"You're my daughter Bug," Jane said, her eyes shiny with tears she was obviously trying her best to hold back. "It doesn't matter if I wasn't there when you were born or if we don't look alike. I love you," she moved closer, taking the little girl's hand. "You are _my_ daughter."

"Being someone's real Mommy or Mama doesn't mean you have to look like them or share the same DNA," Maura said, feeling a little misty herself as she watched the interaction. "Your baby sister and I aren't going to look alike," she continued. "But she'll still be my daughter and I will still be her real Mommy and I'm going to love her just as much as I love you."

"I don't want you to be sad Bug," Jane ran a hand over Amelia's hair. "I just love you so much and I promise you nothing is ever going to change that. Okay?"

"Okay," Amelia nodded, finally cracking a small smile.

"Do you have any questions for us Sweetheart?" Maura then asked.

"Not right now," Amelia shook her head. "But…" She paused, both women waiting for her to continue. "I love you Mommy," she grinned. "I love you Mama."


	21. An Old Friend

**So I'm not entirely sure how many of you read my Criminal Minds series, but I have been wanting to cross my two series over for quite a while now and I was finally able to do so recently. If you read both my series than this chapter may be a bit repetitive since it shares parts with the most recent chapter of my CM series, but if you don't read both series I still think you will be able to keep up!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy! –J**

 **P.S. I kind of realize that Amelia should totally be 7 by now!**

 **Chapter 21- An Old Friend**

Two weeks after finding Randy Sharp's killer Jane and Maura were called out to a crime scene late on a Sunday night; the Detective wishing her wife would send someone else out to work in the field for her rather than constantly insisting she could do it herself.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my job Jane," Maura sighed as the brunette placed a hand on her lower back on their way to the scene. "I don't wish to allow my pregnancy to prevent me from going out into the field when necessary; it helps me with my autopsy to see things at the scene and to see the body untouched, you know that."

"Yes I do," Jane had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "But I thought we agreed that you would pull back on some of your duties to make sure you were getting enough rest," she reminded her wife. "It's late. I just thought you would be better off staying home tonight and just starting fresh tomorrow morning."

"Yes well you knew as soon as you heard where we were being sent that wasn't going to happen," Maura scoffed, wishing she had worn more comfortable shoes so she could walk a little faster.

"We don't know if it's even linked yet Maur," Jane replied, even though she doubted she was right. "This could be something completely different."

"Yes well I would like to be here to determine that myself," Maura said as they reached Frost and Korsak standing beside a dumpster located behind one of the downtown's grocery stores. "What does it look like we have Frost?"

"Looks like it could be our guy," Frost replied, going over the notes he had already written in his notepad. "White, dark hair, well dressed, appears to be in his late thirties to early forties," he read off. "It also looks like he was stabbed to death but I will obviously wait for you to be the judge of that Doc," he grinned. "The dump site obviously matches the last two guys though."

"Yes, it does," Maura nodded, looking around for a moment. "Who found him?"

"Kid putting out the store's garbage," Korsak nodded towards the market. "Said they don't usually wait till the end of the night to put the garbage out but they were short staffed today so he had to wait till they closed up shop," he explained. "So it's a good chance this guy was meant to be found this morning."

"I'll get you a time of death as soon as I can," Maura nodded, standing on a stool so she could see inside the dumpster, unable to climb in like she normally would. "From an initial examination I would say this man was most definitely killed by the same person who killed Riley Grand and Tony Fulmer," she said, referring to the men who had both been found in dumpsters earlier in the month, a case, which was still open as they had yet to find any leads or DNA to help them find their killer. It's unlikely we're going to find anything at this scene or on this body. What are we going to do?" She turned towards Jane, who looked to Korsak, lifting her shoulders with a resigned look.

"We need to find this guy," Jane said, looking like she wasn't sure what to do anymore. "What do you think Korsak?"

"I think it's time we call in some help," Korsak replied, hoping Jane would be able to cooperate with what he was thinking. "I have an idea."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I can't believe I let Korsak convince me to call in the FBI," Jane groaned early the next morning as she and Maura got ready for work, the brunette pulling on her clothes while Maura did her hair in the master bedroom. "This goes against absolutely everything I believe in."

"Oh Jane don't be so dramatic," Maura chuckled, poking her head back into the bedroom. "I've heard great things about the BAU, I'm sure they'll be an asset to our investigation," she assured her wife. "We need to find this guy and they can help us do so. Plus I thought you liked the sound of the Agent on the phone."

"Yeah sure she sounded fine," Jane shrugged, plopping down on the bed. "Apparently she's the team's Media Liaison…whatever that means…and she assured me that the team is great and what not but I don't know," she sighed. "I haven't had the best experiences with the FBI in the past."

"Well let's try not to hold that against them," Maura said, finishing with her hair and returning the bedroom to put her dress on since she was still only wearing her undergarments.

"Wow," Jane was grinning as Maura froze in the middle of the room, giving the brunette a confused look. "Have I told you lately just how beautiful pregnancy looks on you?" She asked, standing up and walking over to her wife. "Because I don't think I've ever seen anyone as stunning as you," she knelt down so she could place a kiss on Maura's stomach.

"You're amazing you know that," Maura tangled her hand in her wife's dark curls. "I don't know how you do it but you always make me feel sexy even though I feel like a whale most of the time."

"Well that is my job," Jane chuckled, standing back up to full height so she could place a kiss on the blonde's lips. "You are the furthest thing from a whale though. You're gorgeous," she leaned in for another kiss.

"I need to get dressed," Maura reluctantly pulled away. "And you need to get out of this room or else we'll never get to work and I need to get started on the autopsy before the BAU arrives."

"All right," Jane chuckled, kissing Maura's forehead before creating some space between them, knowing her wife was right as usual. "I'll go make coffee. Meet you down there in five?"

Nodding Maura watched her wife walk towards the door, wishing they had a little more time before they had to go. "Meet you in five."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

When they arrived at BPD 30 minutes later Jane and Maura had gone their separate ways, the Medical Examiner heading down to the morgue where the body of Curtis Pearce, their most recent victim, was waiting for her to begin his autopsy. The honey-blonde knew she needed to be meticulous with this autopsy, needing to find something in order to help her team, as well as the FBI find their killer. Maura had already noted that the pattern of the stab wounds on Pearce's body was identical to the stab wound patterns on both Riley Grand and Tony Fulmer, solidifying the fact that these men had all be stabbed by the same person.

Focused on her work, Maura didn't check her caller I.D. when her cell rang an hour later. "Isles," she answered, hearing her wife's laughter coming through the speaker. "Sorry Jane I didn't check the screen I'm just finishing up Mr. Pearce's autopsy."

"Thought that was kind of a formal greeting for your wife," Jane continued to laugh. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know the BAU is on their way in," she told her. "Apparently two of the Agents are heading down to see what you've found."

"Perfect timing then," Maura replied. "Thanks for letting me know Jane. I'll come up and bring you my findings when I can?"

"Sounds good," Jane answered. "Talk to you later."

Ending the call, Maura returned her attention to Mr. Pearce, triple-checking that she hadn't missed anything until there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," an oddly familiar voice called from the now open door. "We're Agents Prentiss and Jareau with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, we were called in to assist with the recent…"

"Emily!" Maura interrupted before the woman could finish, spinning around to come face to face with someone she hadn't seen in years; sure her shock was displayed for both Agents to see. "Emily Prentiss?"

"Maura!" The Dark haired Agent's jaw fell open. "Oh my…what are you…I thought you were…you… _you're_ the Chief Medical Examiner?" She stuttered, clearly having a difficult time processing what was happening.

"For about two years now," Maura replied, feeling her eyes becoming a little misty as she took in the sight of her old friend, her eyes eventually landing on her stomach, which indicated that she too was pregnant. "I can't believe you're…BAU?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It has been so…wow…It is so good to see you," she couldn't stop shaking her head, stepping forward in order to hug the brunette before she remembered she was in her scrubs. "And just look at you!" She gestured towards the other woman's baby bump.

"Me?" Emily replied, her eyes looking glassy with tears as well, clearly feeling as overwhelmed as Maura was. "Look at you! You look great! How far along are you?"

"I'm sorry," the Agent with Emily interrupted before Maura was able to answer. "I don't mean to be rude but you two know each other?" She asked, clearly confused by what was happening and the fact that both Emily and Maura looked overly emotional. " _How_ do you two know each other?"

"Oh Jen, I'm so sorry," Emily turned towards the blonde as if she only just remembered that the other woman was with her. "This is Maura Isles," she introduced even though the other woman obviously knew who she was by now. "Maura and I went to boarding school together, gosh…lifetimes ago," she shook her head, trying to clear the shock she was feeling at running into her old friend here. "From ages oh…13 to 16…before I came back to the States. We were…well we were best friends but we haven't seen each other in years. Maura," she turned back to the Medical Examiner. "This is Jennifer Jareau. She's the Media Liaison with our team and also my wife," she grinned with pride.

"Oh! Oh wow! It is so nice to meet you," Maura remembered her manners, moving to shake hands before remembering she was wearing gloves. "I'm sorry," she held up her hands. "But wow. Emily Prentiss married and having kids, that's just…wow," she smiled, still shaking her head, not quite believing it. "I'm just five months along though, to answer your previous question. What about you? You look a little further than that."

"That's because there's two in there!" Emily was beaming. "I'm five months as well! Can you believe that? This is just too…I can't even believe you're here. Last we talked you were in San Francisco. I should have checked in with you more often," she was beginning to ramble. "I have so many questions. How is Amelia? Are you married now? You're not back with what's her face are you?"

"No, no I'm definitely not," Maura shook her head, wrinkling her nose as she thought of her ex. "Amelia is wonderful. She's seven and just amazing and so excited to be a big sister," she continued, smiling now. "I am married as well. Her name is Jane Rizzoli and she's a Detective here at BPD…the Detective on this case actually, so you should meet her when you go upstairs."

"That's great Maura," Emily replied as JJ stepped a little closer, giving the brunette a look that said they all needed to get back to work. "God I could spend forever catching up but we really should get into the case; our team is waiting for us."

"Oh…oh yes of course," Maura nodded, having forgotten for a moment that they had work to do. "I will show you what I've found," she led the Agents back towards Pearce's body. "Perhaps we will be able to catch up before this is all over?" She had to ask.

"Of course," Emily smiled a smile that brought Maura back to her teenage years. "I'd love that."

"Wonderful," Maura returned the brunette's grin. "Let's get started then."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Upon finishing up with Emily and JJ in the morgue, Maura had decided to escort the Agents upstairs, quickly retreating to her office to change back into her dress, before leading them towards the elevators. When they arrived upstairs Emily and JJ quickly spotted their boss; excusing themselves to go tell him what they had learned, giving Maura an opportunity to speak to her wife.

"I need to talk to you," Maura grabbed Jane by the elbow and pulled her towards the break room.

"Maura what are you…" Jane was caught off guard by her wife's sudden appearance. "What's going on?"

"I know one of the Agents," Maura felt like she needed to give her wife a heads up before she met Emily. "Her name is Emily Prentiss and we went to school together when we were teenagers and we haven't spoken in years but apparently she's with the BAU now and she's here."

"Okay," Jane nodded, not quite understanding why her wife looked so frantic, both standing in silence for a few moments before realization finally hit the brunette. "OH! You dated."

"No we…well I suppose you could say that," Maura wasn't quite sure how to explain exactly what she and Emily had been back then. "We were young," she sighed. "We were both only just coming to terms with who we were and we…we were best friends," she explained. "We grew up in similar families and we were really all each other had for a long time."

"So you two were like first loves then," Jane nodded, feeling unnecessarily jealous.

"I'm not really sure I knew much about love back then," Maura replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "Although I think Emily was the one to really show me what it meant to love someone, though it ended up as a love between two friends," she told her wife. "Emily eventually moved back to the States and went through a pretty difficult time. We only saw each other sporadically throughout the years but we lost touch after I made the move to Boston. She was a very important part of my life," she admitted. "And I know I've never really spoken about her before so I just…I wanted you to know before you meet her."

"Okay," Jane nodded; smiling at she stepped forward, placing a quick kiss on the honey blonde's forehead. "Thank you for telling me all that," she said, understanding that it was a big deal for her wife, figuring she would hear more about this woman after Maura had some more time to process her old friend's reappearance in her life. "Do I get to go meet this person then?"

"Yes, yes I would love that," Maura smiled, clearly relieved to have that all off her chest. "Come on," she said, leading the brunette back out to the bullpen where the entire BAU was gathered as well Frost and Korsak.

"Ah there she is," Frost said when he spotted the couple. "Jane did you meet everyone?"

"Umm almost," Jane replied, searching the group as her eyes landed on the two women who had come up with her wife, wondering which one was Emily.

"Jane these are Agents Prentiss and Jareau," Maura stepped in so she could introduce everyone.

"Thanks for coming," Jane held out her hand for Emily to shake, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Emily was beaming, clearly excited, despite the fact that they had several murders to solve. "I uh…I hope we'll get to know each other while we're here," she kept her voice low so none of her team could overhear.

"Yeah, definitely," Jane nodded, interested in finding out more about this woman.

"All right everyone," Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner called for the group's attention. "Let's see what we've got. We have work to do."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura very rarely hung out at the Dirty Robber without her wife, but when she decided to invite Emily to meet her for dinner that night she had suggested the bar since she was desperately craving a burger. The Medical Examiner had invited her wife to join her and her old friend, but the brunette had politely declined, wanting the two women to get a chance to catch up after so many years apart.

Seeing Emily again reminded Maura of a happiness from her past that she seemed to have forgotten about; remembering all the days and nights she and Emily had spent together as young girls. For several years Maura and Emily had been inseparable, and Maura had been heartbroken when Emily had decided to return to the States with her family.

Emily had gone through a lot in that time and the pair had lost touch for almost a year before the brunette had reached out to Maura to tell her she had, had a baby and given her up for adoption. Maura had of course rushed to her friend's side and spent some time with her in order to comfort and cheer her up, but things were never the same as when they were young.

Hearing the door to the bar open, Maura had looked up to find Emily coming in, smiling as she raised a hand to wave her over. "Hi," she greeted as the brunette took a seat. "I'm so glad we could do this. I ordered you a water. I wasn't really sure if you would want a soda or anything else but soda actually isn't…"

"Water is great Maura," Emily interrupted before the Medical Examiner could continue with her nervous ramblings. "Thank you," she gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "Do you know what you're having?"

"I'm craving a burger…and fries," Maura replied feeling slightly guilty. "But don't tell Jane because I always give her a hard time about her eating habits and she is getting a kick out of my pregnancy cravings."

"Your secret's safe with me," Emily laughed. "Actually a burger sounds great, I think I'll have the same."

"I'll order at the bar that way we don't have to wait," Maura said, feeling like she needed to get up in order to shake off some of her nerves, taking a moment to speak to the bartender before returning to her booth. "I still cannot get over the fact that you're here," she said as she sat back down. "After all this time, our work ends up bringing us back together. It seems a bit like a second chance."

"Jen said the same thing back at the hotel," Emily grinned. "I'm so sorry I lost touch though Maura. I'm not even sure how it happened it just…"

"I know," Maura nodded, understanding as she reached out and placed her hand over Emily's, needing the contact. "Let's just try and move past that and just catch up again," she suggested. "So what's going on? Tell me about your life. You're having twins, do you and JJ have any other children?"

"We do actually," Emily nodded, looking a little nervous though there seemed to be an excited glint in her eyes. "We have a two year old boy named Henry," she said. "He's JJ's from a past…well a past fling I guess, but we've been together since before he was born and I absolutely adore him," she explained. "And we have…well…I have her with me Maura. My daughter…Alex…my daughter that I gave up…she's living with me now."

"What?" Maura was completely shocked. "But how? Why? What happened? _When_ did this happen?"

"Two years ago," Emily answered Maura's last question first. "Her parents were killed by a serial killer and my team was called in on the case…my team who had no idea that I had a teenage daughter that I hadn't seen since the day she was born and I gave up for adoption," she explained. "Her parents left her to me in their will and suddenly my life had completely changed. She was 14 and scared and grieving but we managed to figure it out and Jennifer eventually joined our family and life has been pretty great to be honest."

"Wow that is…I can't believe that," Maura shook her head trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing. "Tell me about her. What's Alex like?"

"God Maura she's just…she's absolutely amazing," Emily was quick to reply, her eyes lighting up happily. "She's sixteen now and she's so smart and ambitious. She plays soccer and she's a great singer as well and she's the best big sister," she continued, a big smile on her face the whole time. "She's everything I ever imagined she would be and so much more. I never thought I would ever get a chance to be in her life and I honestly hate the way it happened, but it has been amazing getting to know her."

"That's incredible Emily," Maura replied, feeling emotional seeing her friend so happy. "I'm so happy to see that things have been going well for you. JJ seems wonderful as well."

"She's my soul mate," Emily replied with a simple shrug. "I don't know what I would do without her," she admitted. "But what about you? Jane seems great, although I'd love to hear how you two got together."

"I suppose she sort of took me in when Amelia and I first moved here," Maura thought back to the day she came in to set her office up with Amelia. "At first we were just friends. Amelia was taken with her immediately and we all started spending quite a bit of time together," she continued. "Eventually we both realized that our feelings were more than just friendly and we've been together ever since. She has been absolutely amazing and Amelia and I have been so happy. We're all so thrilled to expand our family."

"Do you know what you're having?" Emily asked.

"It's a girl," Maura grinned, placing a hand over her stomach. "Amelia really wanted a little brother, because Jane has two brothers, but she's pretty excited about a little sister now. What about you?"

"Two girls," Emily laughed, clearly unable to believe how much their lives seemed to be intersecting.

"Imagine that," Maura shook her head, not really able to believe it herself. "Both having girls and evidently due around the same time, although with multiples you're more likely to go into labour early."

"Yeah that's what I was told," Emily nodded. "But it is kind of miraculous isn't it? The way our lives have turned out," she clarified what she meant. "Would be a shame if we didn't get those little girls together at some point you know; or before that…I would love for you to meet Alex."

"And you have to see Amelia," Maura told her, trying to contain the excitement she felt at the prospect of meeting Emily's daughter; something she used to dream about many years ago. "She has grown so much and I would love for her to know you," she added. "Obviously we have work to do now but perhaps we can arrange it at a later date…when we don't have a serial killer to deal with?"

"Jen already suggested inviting you, Jane and Amelia to visit us in DC," Emily replied. "We'd love to have you for a weekend if you and Jane could get away."

"That would be great," Maura was quick to agree, wanting nothing more. "I'll talk it over with Jane but…" she was interrupted by the ringing of both her and Emily's cell phones. "Oh…oh no," her shoulders slumped.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short," Emily sounded disappointed as she checked her caller I.D. "Duty calls."


	22. An Old Friend (Part 2)

**If you didn't like the last chapter I suggest you just go ahead and skip this one. We will be going back to our regular story (no crossover) after this chapter.**

 **Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! -J**

 **Chapter 22- An Old Friend (Part 2)**

"We got another one?" Emily asked as she and Maura made their way to their respective teams, the brunette ignoring Morgan's questioning stare as they arrived together. "Does it look like our guy?"

"Fits victimology and the dump site sure resembles all the rest," Morgan answered gesturing to the garbage bin where the body had obviously been left. "Looks like this guy could have been sitting here but we'll let the Doc determine that one."

"Thank you Agent Morgan," Maura smiled as she pulled on her gloves, handing Jane her Medical bag while accepting Frosts hand so she could use a step stool to get a better look in the bin.

"Two kills in two days," Emily sighed as JJ came up beside her. "Our unsub is accelerating."

"So what do we do?" Jane asked, feeling as if she was at a loss here, not used to being so behind on a killer; this case frustrating her more than she really wanted to admit. "I mean how do we even find this guy?"

"We need to look deeper into the victims," Aaron Hotchner, ever the leader, was the one to answer. "I'm going to call Reid and see what else he can tells us, the answer to who our unsub is has to be somewhere in there. Prentiss you should get back to the Precinct to help him, JJ I want you to stick with Dr. Isles and let us know what she finds as soon as you can."

"Got it," JJ nodded, giving Emily a small smile as she headed out before making her way over to Maura who was stepping down from her stool.

"I would estimate time of death to be 12-24 hours ago, though I'll know more after I perform the autopsy," Maura told the group gathered there. "He appears to have been stabbed like our other victims but I'll need to take a closer look at that as well. My techs will pull him out and deliver him to the morgue," she said. "Are you staying here?" She asked Jane. "Because I rode in with Agent Prentiss, I'll need a ride back to BPD."

"You can ride in with me Dr. Isles," JJ answered before Jane could say anything.

"Oh thank you," Maura smiled, looking to Jane. "I'll see you later?" She asked.

"I'm gonna stay here a while and take a look around," Jane nodded, giving JJ a grateful smile. "I'll come down and see what you've found as soon as I'm back though."

"Be safe," Maura briefly placed a hand on Jane's arm before following JJ towards her vehicle, getting in the passenger side with a light sigh, relieved to get off her feet again. "Thank you for this…the ride I mean. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all," JJ smiled, turning on the car and heading out. "It's a shame your dinner with Emily got cut short," she said as she pulled out onto the road, glancing over at Maura who was slipping her feet out of her high heels. "Did you two have a nice time?"

"It was nice to catch up," Maura nodded with a smile, wiggling her toes. "It has been so long since we've talked. I couldn't believe when she told me about Alex."

"It was quite a shock to find out about her," JJ couldn't help but laugh. "But she has become such an important part of all of our lives," she said, sneaking another glance at the other woman. "You know you might want to give those heels up for the rest of your pregnancy. Your feet must be killing you."

"I didn't have my boots with me since we were out to dinner," Maura replied, reaching down to rub her foot. "I keep telling Jane that I don't need to stop wearing them but it appears that my feet are beginning to swell," she admitted. "I keep telling Jane that I can keep doing my job and I don't need to make any changes to my routines just because I'm pregnant but I'm afraid I may need to start listening to her a little, though I would appreciate if you didn't tell her that."

"Your secret's safe with me," JJ was laughing again. "But you sound just like Emily. It was difficult to get her to cut back and stay out of the field," she said. "You know I'm sure Jane is just looking out for you."

"Oh I know she is," Maura smiled as she thought about her wife. "I just don't like to let her know when she's right."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Maura liked JJ. In the short time they had spent together the Medical Examiner could tell that the blonde Media Liaison was smart and incredibly good at her job. Maura could tell that JJ genuinely cared about the work she did and she was enjoying getting the opportunity to work with her. She liked JJ and she could immediately understand why her and Emily worked.

"Sorry that should be the last call for a while," JJ said as she came back into the morgue from the hallway where she was taking a phone call. "I was just setting up a press conference for this afternoon; we need to try and get ahead of this guy and warn the public."

"Do press conferences usually help?" Maura asked, still focused on her work.

"Well they put the public on alert, which means people are less likely to be caught by surprise or trusting someone they wouldn't normally trust," JJ explained. "And in our experience if the unsub sees the conference they tend to make mistakes and right now we need him to make a mistake."

"That's for sure," Maura nodded, writing something down. "Do you enjoy doing that? Being in front of cameras I mean," she clarified. "It must be stressful having to deal with all the press, I know it's not something I enjoy."

"It's not my favourite part but I think I've learned to handle myself," JJ replied with a smile. "It's a necessary part of the job even though I would rather spend my time working with the families of the victims and the local officers," she added. "I like being the person everyone can go to when they need answers or help."

"I can understand that," Maura finally looked up, seeing in the blonde's blue eyes that she truly cared. "That part must be difficult too though," she said, thinking about the families that came down to identify bodies; their whole lives falling apart in one simple moment. "I'm not sure I could do that every day."

"It takes some getting used to," Maura shrugged as the door was thrown open, both women turning towards the sound.

"Hey Maur you got anything?" Jane was practically out of breath, looking as if she had run down to the morgue, freezing when she saw JJ, clearly forgetting that her wife had company. "Agent Jareau, hi," she smiled sheepishly. "You guys doing okay down here?"

"We're fine Jane," Maura was trying to hold in her laughter, shaking her head at her wife's constant antics. "In fact I've just finished up," she said. "These stab wounds seem to be identical to our previous victim's; the depth of the wound, the locations and the number of stabs are all the same," she explained. "It's as if the unsub has to perform the same ritual each time he kills."

"Unsub huh?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "You're sounding like the BAU already Dr. Isles," she teased. "Do you think this guy is like Obsessive Compulsive or something?" She turned to JJ.

"That's one of the theories the team is working with," JJ nodded. "They're using it as one of their search parameters, though I'm not sure they've found anything yet."

"Do we have an ID on this guy yet?" Jane then asked, nodding at JJ's last response.

"Techs found his wallet in the dumpster," JJ replied, handing over the bag with the man's ID in it. "His name's Sheldon Hewitt, 39 years old," she said. "Emily and Agent Morgan went to deliver the news to his wife. They were bringing her back here to talk to her; they should be back soon if you wanted to sit in with Emily."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Jane agreed. "Should I bring them up your findings?"

"I think I'll head up as well, if we're done here," JJ turned towards Maura, who nodded. "Okay then. I will see you later then," she smiled before turning to follow Jane towards the elevators.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

For someone who was normally completely against working with the FBI, Maura was quite happy to see that Jane appeared to be enjoying working with Emily and her team; seeming to have forgotten her dislike for the Bureau as she listened intently to their profile and adding her own thoughts where she saw fit. Satisfied that her wife wouldn't attempt to scare anyone away, Maura had left to pick Amelia up from school since Angela was visiting a sick friend in the hospital.

Figuring she would simply take a short day, Maura had retrieved Amelia and was halfway home when Jane's face lit up her cell phone and her wife begged her to return, needing her to take yet another look at the bodies of their last two victims.

"Okay Amelia, we just need to take a quick detour to Mommy's work and then I'll bring you right back home," Maura told her daughter who look delighted in the backseat. "How does that sound?"

"Will we get to see Mama?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"That's a very good possibility," Maura laughed, turning her car around back towards BPD, sighing as she realized that she would have to wait another couple hours before she was able to put on something more comfortable and put her feet up for the day.

It was another ten minutes before Maura and Amelia arrived in the basement, heading towards the Medical Examiner's office where Jane, Frost, Emily and JJ were all waiting for her.

"Mama!" Amelia let go of Maura's hand and ran towards the brunette, jumping into her waiting arms. "I missed you Mama!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Jane's neck.

"Oh I missed you too little Bug," Jane grinned, kissing the little blonde's cheeks and holding her close. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"The best," Amelia nodded enthusiastically. "I read a book to the class and I learned new math! Mommy said I could teach you both later!"

"Oh that sounds like something I would enjoy very much," Jane replied sarcastically, unable to hide her smile as she turned towards her wife.

"I wasn't expecting such a large greeting," Maura said as she placed her things at her desk, noticing both Emily and JJ watching Amelia and Jane with smiles on their faces; Frost looking slightly bored.

"Yeah well we knew better than to start without you," Jane shrugged. "Frost and Prentiss are here to take a look at the bodies," she explained. "JJ came along because I remembered that Mia isn't the best at staying put when she's left to her own devices down here. JJ can keep an eye on her until we get back."

"Oh that's a good idea. Amelia darling come over here a minute there are some people you need to meet," Maura said, ushering her daughter towards the two FBI Agents with a smile. "Amelia honey this is an old friend of mine Emily and her wife JJ," she placed her hand on top of Amelia's head. "Emily hasn't seen you since you were a little baby but she's here working with me and Mama. Can you say hello?"

"Hi," Amelia greeted a little shyly, holding on to Maura's leg. "Are you having a baby like my Mommy?" She asked, pointing to Emily's stomach.

"I am," Emily nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. "In fact I'm having two babies," she added. "It is very nice to see you again Amelia. You know you look just like your Mommy."

"That's because we have the same DNA," Amelia answered matter-of-factly making the adults in the room laugh. "Your babies are going to have two Mommies like I do," she then smiled, looking from Emily to JJ, obviously warming up to them, though she kept her arm wrapped around Maura's leg.

"They sure are," JJ smiled. "We have a little boy named Henry at home and a daughter named Alex and they love having two Moms," she said. "How about while your Moms go work for a little bit I stay here and tell you about them? Does that sound okay?" She asked as she knelt down to the little girl's level.

Watching Amelia look up at her for an answer, Maura smiled as she nodded, JJ holding her hand out for the little girl.

"Okay," Amelia finally nodded, reaching out and taking JJ's hand.

"Great," JJ grinned, leading Amelia over to one of Maura's couches. "You all get to work then," she told the rest of the group. "We'll be just fine."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

They figured it out. Of course they did. How could they not? And while Maura was relieved to have their killer behind bars and happy for the closure that they were able to bring the families of their victims, she couldn't help feeling disappointed to see Emily go.

"It's strange you know," Maura said as she and Emily stood together on BPD's front steps, the rest of the BAU and Jane giving them their space. "I haven't seen you in years and now I'm sad to see you go. This hasn't been long enough. I wish you could stay another night, we haven't really had any time to catch up."

"I know," Emily sighed, feeling the same way. "But we really need to get back, our time with the kids is limited enough as it is," she explained. "We'll talk when I get back though right? We'll set up a visit before all these babies arrive?" She laughed.

"Yes, definitely," Maura nodded, stepping forward and embracing the brunette. "It has been _really_ good seeing you Emily."

"You too Maura," Emily squeezed the blonde tighter; trying to fight back the tears that she was sure were caused by hormones.

"Uh oh should we be jealous?" Jane called as she and JJ, who had been getting along incredibly well, came over, both figuring they would need to comfort their wives. "The old flame's not reigniting is it?"

"Oh Jane," Maura scoffed as she released her old friend, shaking her head as her wife gave her a cheeky grin before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Must you make a joke out of everything?"

"Yes I must," Jane laughed. "It tends to help stop the tears," she said, placing a kiss on her wife's temples. "We're going to see them again soon Maur, there's no need to be so sad."

"Yes you two need to come and meet Alex and Henry," JJ smiled as she took Emily's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We've got plenty of room for the three of you and I know the rest of the team would love to get to know you two better," she said. "I know I'm looking forward to hearing all about Emily during her teen years."

"Well I do have plenty of stories to tell," Maura grinned at the stern look Emily was giving her. "I guess I really should let you all get going."

"Thank so much for your help," Jane said, holding out a hand for JJ to shake, laughing when the blonde simply ignored it and pulled her into a hug. "We really appreciate it," she said as she decided to simply give in and give Emily a hug as well. "We really wouldn't have solved this case without all of you."

"Well I don't know about that," Emily said as JJ and Maura hugged. "You two seem to make a really great team. I wouldn't have been surprised if you all figured it out on your own."

"We'll talk soon," Maura hugged Emily once again. "You'll call when you can?"

"As soon as I can," Emily nodded, smiling as she allowed JJ to lead her down the stairs, looking back once to find Jane and Maura with her arms around each other.

"You okay?" Jane asked as they watched JJ and Emily get into one of the waiting SUVs.

"Yes," Maura nodded, placing her head on her wife's shoulder. "I'm sad but I'm okay," she clarified. "But you know what will make me feel better?"

"What?" Jane asked.

"Let's go home."


	23. To Shower With Love

**I am so sorry that I've been away for so long! These last couple weeks have been incredibly difficult. Between stress with work and a sick grandma I have had a hard time not only finding time but also inspiration to write lately. I feel like I've been in a bit of a dark place and I haven't been doing much of anything. However my grandma seems to be making a recovery (she's one tough lady) and I am feeling more like myself everyday.**

 **I have decided to end this particular story with one final chapter- but don't worry my friends I promise I will be back soon with another installment because there is a baby to be born!**

 **Chapter 23- To Shower with Love**

Angela Rizzoli wasn't what anyone would call stealth. The mother of three had never been very good at surprises; her children often figuring out her plans before they happened throughout their whole lives, often driving their mother crazy. Though she had yet to throw a successful surprise party for any of her children, Angela had decided that this time was going to be different.

Maura and Jane had decided they didn't really want to have a baby shower because they had everything they would need for the baby, or could easily get what they needed; not really seeing a point in making their friends and family feel obligated to buy them gifts. Maura had told Jane and Angela one evening that she hadn't had a shower when she was pregnant with Amelia either and didn't see the point in having one now.

For Angela though, this was completely unacceptable. Not only was this her daughter's first experience with a pregnancy, but no one had bothered to throw Maura a baby shower when she had been pregnant all on her own the first time; this would not do. Angela loved her girls and she loved being a Nona more than anything so she felt like it was her duty to throw her daughters the shower they deserved, wanting to make sure it would be a day they would both enjoy as well.

So despite the fact that both women had said they would be perfectly fine without a baby shower, Angela began planning, contacting both Constance and Hope, while keeping the guest list small and the games to a minimum, knowing it was a sure way to keep Jane on board.

With her plans set in action Angela simply had to find a way to keep the whole thing a secret from Jane and Maura, wanting to throw her first successful surprise party ever.

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"So what do you think the odds of us actually getting the weekend off are?" Jane asked as she plopped herself down on the couch in Maura's office, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Because I am seriously beat. I just want to spend a weekend curled up on the couch with you and Mia; no interruptions."

"Well we don't have an active case and we're not supposed to be on-call so I think our chances are fairly good," Maura replied, eyeing Jane's feet. "I don't think we will be spending the weekend on the couch though. There's a new art exhibit I want to take Amelia to and she needs new shoes," she told her wife. "Your boots are dirty by the way."

Sighing Jane removed her feet from the coffee table, feeling like a child who had just been scolded. "Great, a museum and shopping…my two favourite things," the brunette rolled her eyes rather immaturely as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we at least spend a _little_ time cuddling on the couch and watching movies?" She stuck out her lip.

"Perhaps," Maura could barely hide her smile. "If you behave."

"Ugh, fine," Jane scoffed, still pouting as Maura made her way over, sitting beside her on the couch.

"I've been thinking about what you've been saying about me spending less time out in the field," Maura said, pulling the brunette's arms apart and taking her hand.

"Oh yeah?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly have you been thinking?"

"As much as I prefer to do all my field work myself I believe it's time that I cut back," Maura admitted, playing with Jane's fingers. "You're right, there's really no need for me to tiring myself out the way that I have," she continued. "I'm already fairly far along in my pregnancy and it has become more difficult to be on my feet all the time. So as of Monday, Pike will be on call and will be assisting me with the autopsies until my maternity leave when he will officially take over until my return. I won't be going out into the field unless we deem it absolutely necessary."

"Well," Jane couldn't even hide her smile, leaning in to place a kiss on the side of Maura's head before placing a hand over the blonde's stomach. "As much as I despise working with Pike, I'm glad you're going to be getting some more rest and taking care of this little angel. I will even promise to be nice to Pike while he's here."

"Now I don't believe that at all," Maura laughed, leaning into Jane side. "It will be strange not to be out working together all the time though won't it."

"I'll miss it," Jane nodded, putting her arm around her wife. "But it's only temporary and I'm pretty sure once this Little Miss arrives you're going to forget all about how much you want to be out working with me," she grinned.

"That's probably true," Maura smiled as Jane began to play with her hair. "I just can't wait to meet her. I can't wait to see her and discover what she's like," she said. "I hope she's just like you."

"Hmm," Jane chuckled. "You may regret that because I was probably a huge pain in the ass when I was a kid, but I can't wait either," she told her. "Won't be much longer now though Maur. Not much longer at all."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

Jane got her movie night Friday night, following the family's usual traditional Disney movie and cuddling on the couch. While the brunette would have liked to continue snuggling on the couch Saturday, Maura had gotten everyone up and ready to go out rather early, ignoring her wife's constant grumbling as they headed out to the museum and lunch followed by an afternoon in the park. The whole day had worn Amelia right out, meaning they had to postpone shoe shopping until Sunday morning, much to Jane's annoyance.

"I thought we were shoe shopping Maura," Jane didn't seem to care that she sounded like a whiney child as she followed Maura and Amelia around the mall from store to store.

"We are Jane," Maura replied, obviously choosing to ignore her wife's behaviour as she walked hand in hand with her daughter.

"But we got Mia's shoes like 20 minutes ago," Jane pointed out. "Why are we still here? Can't we go home now?"

"Soon Jane," Maura replied, still leading the way. "I would just like to grab a few things for myself and Amelia could really use some new socks and underwear," she continued. "Oh and you know I would really love to buy you a new suit."

"Maura," Jane had to resist the urge to stomp her foot. "I don't need a new suit."

"Jane," Maura turned towards the brunette with a smile on her face. "The faster you let me buy you a suit the faster we can go home," she said, knowing how to win this argument. "So you can let me pick something out for you and you can try it on or we can spend a couple more hours here looking around because Amelia and I really enjoy updating our wardrobes, don't we sweetie?"

"Fashion is very important to us," Amelia nodded matter of factly, much to Jane's disappointment. "Mommy likes to try on lots of dresses when we got out shopping and I like to pick my favourites."

"That is our favourite game," Maura nodded with a rather smug look on her face, knowing she was going to win. "We do have some time this afternoon so we could…"

"No!" Jane interrupted seeing what was happening. "No, no that's not necessary," she shook her head. "You can buy me a suit. In fact you can pick out what you like and I will try it on for you, but then we can go home right? Spend the rest of the day just hanging out at home? Please?"

"Deal," Maura grinned, reaching out with her empty hand for Jane's. "Now let's go."

 **RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI-RI**

"I cannot believe we wasted almost an entire Sunday at the mall," Jane groaned when she, Maura and Amelia finally returned home, the brunette pulling the car into the driveway before dragging herself out.

"There is still plenty of day left Jane," Maura replied, rolling her eyes at her wife's antics, while Amelia giggled as she was let out of the back seat. "We were only gone a couple hours, that leaves us plenty of time to do what you'd like for the rest of the day. It's rather nice out, we could even play some baseball in the yard if you'd like."

"Yeah I guess," Jane sighed, moving to unlock the front door. "The next weekend we get off I get to pick all the activities though."

"Okay Jane, that seems fair," Maura laughed, holding Amelia's hand as they followed the brunette inside; the lights in the kitchen immediately flicking on when they all stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!" Was shouted by several people, startling the trio who hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the house.

"Oh my…oh my goodness, what's all this?" Maura asked, placing a hand over her heart, which was beating fast.

"Ma?" Jane was looking at her gathered family and friends, immediately knowing that her Mother was responsible for whatever this was.

"Grandma Constance! Grandma Hope! Nona! Is this a party?" Amelia let go of her Mother's hand and ran towards her grandmothers happily, giving them each a hug.

"It sure is Sweetheart," Angela was the one to answer. "It's a party for your little sister. It's a baby shower. Are you all surprised?" She smiled as she looked from Maura to Jane.

"Baby shower? Ma we said…" Jane began to argue, not quite sure what to think, though still unable to believe her Mother had been able to keep a secret from them.

"We know what you said," Constance interrupted, smiling as she came over, greeting Maura with a kiss before stepping in front of Jane and placing her hands on both her shoulders. "However as your family we believed it was our right and our duty to throw this party for our soon to arrive family member," she told her. "And your Mother thought it was important to celebrate since this is technically your first time doing this from the beginning and Maura has never had a baby shower thrown for her," she continued. "So let us celebrate your family and your daughter okay?"

"Oh…okay," Jane nodded, not quite used to the affection from her wife's Mother, feeling slightly stiff as the older woman wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Well th-thank you…thank you all for coming," she said.

"Yes this is quite a surprise and so nice of you all," Maura smiled, greeting both Hope and Angela with hugs.

"Well come on then, come into the family room and see," Angela ushered the couple towards the family room where decorations were hung up, presents were stacked and food was ready to be eaten.

"Wow!" Amelia gasped as she was carried into the room by Frankie, who was hanging the little blonde upside down. "That's a lot of presents Mommy."

"That sure is," Maura laughed, though she looked a little nervous at the way Frankie was holding her daughter, still not used to the younger man's rough nature; something that Amelia found extremely entertaining. "They're for your little sister."

"Actually there's a few in there for Mia too," Tommy told them, grabbing the little blonde from his brother and swinging her onto his hip. "She is gonna be a big sister after all, we gotta celebrate that."

"Well of course," Jane grinned, loving how much her brothers fussed over her daughter, knowing the two adored being Uncles. "How'd you two get roped into a baby shower anyways? Isn't this usually for the ladies."

"Your Mother thought we could start our own tradition," Frost answered, throwing an arm around Jane's shoulder. "Plus you don't exactly have a lot of female friends Janie. I mean Maura was your best friend and look how that ended up," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Buddy," Jane rolled her eyes and shook Frost's arm off, smiling when Maura came over and looped her arm through hers.

"I'm glad you all came," Maura told Frost, Tommy and Frankie. "This seems like the perfect group to gather for this," she said, looking around to Korsak, Constance, Hope, Cailin, Angela and Amelia. "Our whole family."

"It is kind of nice," Jane had to admit, laughing as she watched Amelia stick her finger in the icing of the cake that was sitting out, licking it off happily.

"And wait till you see what we picked out for the baby," Frankie grinned as Tommy nodded enthusiastically beside him. "We found the perfect stuff. You're gonna love it Janie."

"You two are going to spoil this kid rotten aren't you?" Jane laughed, placing a hand over Maura's stomach.

"Oh we all are," Frost was the one to reply. "Her and Mia are going to be the most well taken care of kids on the planet."

"Yeah, no one's gonna mess with them," Tommy nodded.

"Our children are very lucky," Maura smiled, feeling her eyes sting a little as she tried to hold back any tears, though she felt rather emotional by the love these people all had for her family.

"They sure are," Jane agreed with a grin, pulling Maura closer and placing a kiss in her hair because she could sense the blonde's emotions, knowing she still wasn't used to a family who cared so openly and freely. "I actually think we're all pretty lucky," she added, holding Maura tight. "Now please tell me Ma doesn't have any games planned for this thing."


End file.
